Running with Wolves
by EroticWetAtomicEyes
Summary: Katherine Danvers is young, beautiful and a werewolf. When she has a run-in with another breed of werewolf it will thrust her into something she's never experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

***I own nothing of Stephanie Meyer's or Kelley Armstrong's! **

***This is a Twilight/Women of the Otherworld crossover. It cam to me one night. Not sure if anyone will be interested in it. This is all I have written up to this point. Let me know if I should continue with it! **

The musty smell of the forest rushed past me as I ran through the brush. The green leaves and white snow that covered the ground were a blur of color. That's when I caught the scent of something else. Something I'd never smelled before. A werewolf. Not that I'd never smelled a werewolf before; I am a werewolf. This was different though. It wasn't like me or my brother or my parents. I back tracked to find the scent again; just to make sure. I put my nose to the ground and inhaled deeply. It was strange. I followed it. It went for miles and miles. I had nothing but time. Whenever I stayed and my Uncle Dennis's house he let me and Logan, my brother, do pretty much whatever we wanted. Not that there was a lot to do in the wilderness of Alaska besides run and hunt. The scent got stronger and stronger the longer I followed it. Finally I came to the coast. The salty breeze rushed through my fur giving me a chill. A Quarter mile away I could see the waves of the pacific ocean crashing onto the shore. In watching the water I realized how thirst I was. Leaving the cover of the underbrush I stepped into the open. It was only a split second after that I heard footsteps following me. The fur on my back rose up and I let out a fierce snarl as I turned. The snarl caught in my throat when I saw who it was following me out of the woods. A giant russet wolf at least three times the size of me stood ten feet away, teeth bared and growling. He took a step toward me; making me let out a bark of warning and more growling. He back away, back into the woods. I stood frozen, waiting. Moments later a dark skinned, beautiful young man, maybe eighteen or nineteen stepped from the brush. His chest heaving and dripping with the light spit of rain that had begun falling, his black hair cut short and spiky. I watched him intently, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

I stared at him.

"I know you understand me and I know you're a human. I can smell it on you. What are you doing here?"

I trotted in to the woods to Change. It took me a lot longer than it had taken him. I'd have to ask him his trick before I killed him; he was a mutt after all. I walked out of the woods completely naked, like always. It's something you get used to when you can't carry your own clothes around. His eyes went wide momentarily at me but he quickly recovered.

"You ready to answer my questions?" He asked.

"You ready to answer _mine_?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

"Katherine Danvers." He didn't even flinch. Usually when a mutt hears the name Danvers he curses or at least makes a face. Having a run in with a Pack member meant almost certain death. "Who are you?"

"Jacob Black. You're on my land."

"Your land…since when? As far as I'm aware you're in America, making this Pack land."

"Pack. I have a pack and this is our land. You're on the Quilleute Reservation."

"Whatever that means. Mutts don't have their own territory." I said crossing my arms across my chest. "I suggest you high tail it out of here before I change me mind about killing you."

He laughed, looking my up and down. True he was about two feet taller than me and twice as wide, probably weighed a good hundred and fifty pounds more but I could take him down if I were in my wolf form.

"Is something funny?" I asked.

"You're what? 115 pounds? You really think you're at all intimidating?"

"Look, I gave you fair warming, leave now or I'm gonna have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." He smiled.

I stalked into the woods and Changed as fast as I could. When I walked out from the brush again he was sitting on his haunches, a wolfish grin on his face, waiting for me. I crouched and growled deeply at him then launched myself into the air to land on top of him. Mid-leap I was knocked away from the red wolf and slammed up against a tree. I landed hard on the ground and recovered quickly. Now Jacob Balck was flanked by two others, but they weren't wolves. One very muscular dark haired guy and another slim, auburn haired; both with glowing amber colored eyes and pale white skin.

"What do you have here, Jake?" the slim one asked with a wicked smile on his face. "A werewolf? A real one?" Who was he talking to? "Well, that would explain the smell."

I leaped again, this time toward the slim one. He held his hand out as I landed on him he grabbed me by the throat, holding me in the air. What the hell was going on here? I wriggled my body to free myself but his grip was iron. Jacob Black went into the woods and came back as a human again seconds later. How did he do it so fast?

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" the dark haired guy said.

"We have a new werewolf in town." the slim one said.

All I could think of was how much I wanted to kill this man right at that moment.

"You obviously don't know what you're dealing with." He smirked, looking me in the eye.

What the…?

He laughed and put me back down on the ground. I was stunned.

"Now, we can settle this like adults and get on the same page or we can kill you now and forget this all ever happened."

I let out a huff and walked into the woods again. How many time would I have to Change today? It was exhausting.

**Review Please! Thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

When I came back out, in all my nude glory, the big one smirked and the slim one shifted his gaze from me.

"Jake, man. You could have warned us about the naked chick." The big one smiled.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked him.

"Do you always walk around the woods naked?"

"Where am I supposed to carry clothes?"

"Here." The slim one pulled his shirt off and tossed it at me.

"Thanks." I murmured softly and pulled it over my head.

"Now would you mind telling us who you are?" He asked.

"Katherine Danvers." I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen; this is my brother Emmett and my friend Jacob Black."

"I've met the wolf." I said stingingly. I sniffed the air. "You guys must be vampires."

"Uh…yeah." Edward seemed surprise.

"That explains the smell." I mimicked him from earlier.

Emmett looked about to say something but Jacob interjected.

"Would you mind telling me why you were following me?"

"First you tell me what you were doing running so close to my family. I only followed you to make sure you wouldn't come back, _mutt_."

"Why would I want anything to do with your family?"

"You _really_ don't know who I am?" Poor thing has no idea. "Who bit you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who bit you? Who created you?"

"No one bit me."

Hmm. Hereditary. I thought Dennis and Joe were the only werewolves in the Northwest.

"His father isn't a werewolf." Edward said.

I looked strangely at him. "Is there a reason why you know everything I think?"

"He can read minds." Emmett piped in.

"Great." How could this get any worse?

"It could be raining." Edward continued on reading my mind, the sky started to spit moments later.

"Don't tell me: you can control the weather?" I turned to Emmett.

He laughed. "No, I don't."

"Can I suggest that we take this back to the house?" Edward offered. "Bella is expecting us back. We can figure this all out there."

"Fine." Jacob waved his arms, exasperated. "You better phase it's a few miles away."

"Phase?" I made a funny face, "You mean Change?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Just follow us."

Ugh. Not again. I pulled the t-shirt off again and tossed it back to Edward.

"I think you're gonna need that." Emmett said pointedly.

"Where would I put it?" I asked again and walked into the woods.

I didn't really follow them as much as I followed Jacob's scent trail. I had to admit they were really fast; a lot faster than me. When I saw them again they were sitting around a small clearing, looking bored. When I walked from behind the trees in my human form Edward tossed the shirt at me again.

"You make it alright?" Jacob said pretending to care.

"Shut up." I already hated this guy, making his death that much sweeter.

"You're not killing anyone." Edward reminded me.

I followed them out of the woods into a large clearing where a huge house stood. It was very modern-looking with a combination of glass and wood; a little out of place in the middle of nowhere but beautiful none the less.

"Thank you." Edward remarked on my thoughts.

"Can you stop doing that?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, no." He was the first into the house.

Inside was just a beautiful, if not more. A perfect mix of modern and antique. The art on the walls blew me away. It was like being in a museum. My attention was drawn away by the approach of footsteps. A beautiful; no more than beautiful brunette walked into the entryway. I was awestruck for a few moments. Her dark hair and dark eyes against her pale skin made her glow even in the daylight. I'd never seen anyone as gorgeous as her.

"Edward." A small smile flashed across her face as he approached her. "Who's your guest?"

"Ah. Bella, this is Katherine Danvers. Jacob ran into her in the woods. We're simply trying to convince her not to kill him."

She looked amused by the statement but kept from laughing. I was thankful for that; my ego had taken enough blows today.

"Hello, Katherine." She approached me. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No." I shook my head, taken aback by her welcoming. I would have thought they'd be hostile about me wanting to kill their friend. "Thank you."

"Some pants perhaps?"

I looked down at the slightly drenched t-shirt Edward had leant me.

"Oh. I don't mean to offend anyone." I felt the need to explain my practical nudity to her, she seemed so kind. "I can't carry around my own clothes; it's just something I'm used to."

"You don't need to explain." She kept perfect composure. "I'll get you some dry clothes."

She flashed up the stairs and seconds later returned with a small bundle of clothes. I took them from her speechlessly.

"Thank you." I blurted out.

"The bathroom's right over there." She motioned toward a door to the right of where I was standing.

I walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. Wow. Even the bathroom was full of elegance; not to mention as big as my bedroom at home. These people were loaded. Guess it's not that hard to get a lot of money when you have an eternity to collect it. I tore off Edward's wet shirt and let myself air dry a bit before putting on the new clothes; and they were brand new clothes without a wrinkle in them. The sweats fit perfectly, like sweats always do and the tip was a little snug; guess I'm a little meatier than Bella. I looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh, a mess as usual. These vampires made me so self-conscious in their glorious beauty. I walked out of the bathroom a few moments later. More vampires had joined us and to my surprise more werewolves; one of them being female. That was a huge shock. As far as I understood my mother and I were the only female werewolves in existence. Maybe I should take this new info and bring it back to the Pack, considering I was now outnumbered fifteen to one. I wouldn't be able to kill the mutt after all.

"Would you please get that out of your head?" Edward remarked.

Everyone looked at him. Shit. The second those other wolves found out I wanted their pack mate dead, I'm sure my throat would be ripped out in an instant. I looked at Jacob, looking at me. Hmm. As deadly as he could be to me I wanted to know more about him. Curiosity killed the cat…or dog. Edward laughed at me. I couldn't help but smile about that too.

"Thanks for the shirt." I said tossing it at him.

"Sure." He half-smiled. "Everyone this is Katherine Danvers. Katherine, this is Carlise and Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." All perfect vampires with the same amber eyes as Edward and Emmett. "And this is Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah."

"Hi." I said to the room at large.

"Edward, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Alice, a tiny girl whose voice was airy, said.

"Yeah, man. What's up? Why'd you call us all here?" Seth was the smallest of the werewolves besides Leah, but she was female so that was a given.

"She's a werewolf." Jacob announced.

"What?" Leah seemed outraged.

"Not like us." Jacob assured her. "She's a real one."

"You guys aren't real?" I asked.

"We're more like shape shifters than actual werewolves." Jacob informed me. "We shape shift into wolves."

"Huge wolves." I pointed out.

"Yeah."

"So what you're like howl-at-the-full-moon werewolf?" Seth asked.

"No, my Changes are loosely lunar based but I can Change whenever I want." I said. "You guys aren't really werewolves though."

"Not the same kind as you at least."

Well that sucks. I hoped for a split second there that maybe I'd have a chance I finding some friends, despite my desire to kill one of them. Edward looked at me strangely. There goes that little secret.

"Listen, could I use your phone? I've been gone for a while, my brother is probably having a fit right now."

"Of course." Esme said and lead me to the nearest phone. She was certainly very motherly.

I dialed my brother's cell phone number. It only rang once.

"Hello?" His voice was slightly panicked.

"Hey." I said casually.

"Kat! Where the hell are you?" He yelled. "I've been looking for you for like three hours."

"Don't worry I'm fine." I assured him. "I don't know when I'm gonna be back though, can you cover for me?"

"Where are you?"

"Washington."

"Are you kidding? How did you get all the way to Washington from Alaska?"

"Not D.C. you idiot. State. I'm just a few miles away."

"Oh." He seemed relieved. "When are you coming back?"

"I donno. Just cover for me alright? Tell Joe I'm in town or something." I said. "I promise I'll be home by tomorrow."

"Alright but don't get into any shit. Call me of you need me."

"Yeah, sure."

I hung up with Logan and walked back down the hall where everyone was still waiting.

"I kind of feel like a jerk, y'know wanting to kill you and all." I said to Jacob. "Would it be alright if I just grab a glass of water and go on my way? I don't want to be anymore trouble to you."

"Not so tough when you're outnumbered are you?" Jacob commented but his eyes were soft so I knew he said it in good humor.

"You can stay as long as you like." Esme smiled. "Maybe you should rest a little while; you certainly have a long journey back."

"I couldn't impose on you." I shook my head.

"You're not imposing." Edward said. "You should have something to eat."

I couldn't refuse that. Even as he mentioned food my stomach gave a loud gurgle.

"So does this mean we can leave now?" Leah asked loudly.

"Yeah, go." Jacob granted.

All the wolves left except for Seth, who walked into an adjoining room and flopped down on a couch, grabbed a remote and started flipping through channels; and Jacob who stayed in the entryway with the rest of the vampires.

"C'mon." Bella glided down the hall. Edward and Jacob followed, inviting me along. "What can I get for you Katherine?"

"Oh. Anything." I shrugged. I really would eat anything.

"Here." Edward slid a glass of water toward me; he read my mind, literally.

"You know you make everyone crazy when you do that." Bella smiled warmly at Edward who smirked back. "Except me."

"You can't read her mind?" I asked.

Edward shook his head.

"He never could, even when I was human. I can shield, that's my gift." She explained.

"You used to be human… so you were bitten?"

"Yes. Edward granted me that after we got married."

There was no sadness in her voice so I knew she must be happy being a vampire. Who wouldn't be happy spending eternity with the person they love? And I could tell Edward and Bella were in love, it was so obvious.

"Is it?" Edward asked me.

"Yes." I laughed.

Bella worked lightening fast on homemade pizza. I hadn't had homemade anything in weeks. The only thing that took time was the cooking part. The smells made my mouth water and my stomach grumble all the more. Seth joined us in the kitchen soon after the pizza made it into the over.

"You a big eater too?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah, actually. "

"Bet you couldn't put away more than me."

"I think you might be surprised." I said.

"You're on then." He smiled and walked out of the room. A few seconds later he was yelling the score of the football game out for everyone to hear.

I turned back to Jacob. He was looking at me strangely. I wasn't sure what to do so I opened my big mouth.

"Sorry I wanted to kill you." I said sheepishly. "Mutts come after my Alpha all the time. We're supposed to kill a mutt if he comes too close."

"I understand." He nodded.

"You're Alpha aren't you?"

"Yeah."

I nodded. "I don't want there to be any bad blood between us, even though you're not really werewolves. Don't hold this against my family for my stupidity."

"Sure, sure." He brushed it off.

"No, really. I'm sorry." I said it sincerely.

"Thanks."

After I ate and the sky became pink with the setting sun I thanked the Cullen's for their hospitality I set off into the woods. I wasn't going to Change this time. For one thing I was exhausted and for another I didn't want to be distracted by any other scents I might cross. I walked for three hours before sitting against a tree to rest. Having Changed a handful of times that day really wore me out. I wasn't used to being so drained of energy. I looked up at the sky, according to the position of the moon it must be about eleven. I could see my breath with every exhale. I was glad Bella insisted I take a warm coat when I left. When I started to doze I heard snow crunching around me. I jerked to alertness. Even with my enhanced sight it was difficult to see through the darkness. I made out a dark figure coming toward me slowly. When the moonlight hit the form I caught a glimpse of russet skin.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jacob as he approached me.

"Same thing you did to me. Following you." He said. "I wanted to make sure you got back safe."

"I'm fine. Thank you." I pulled me knees a little closer to my body and shivered a little. "Aren't you cold?"

He wasn't wearing a shirt again. It had to be at most forty degrees out, how could he stand it?

"I'm not cold." He said with a crooked smile, shaking his head. "You are though."

"You noticed?" I asked.

"Why don't you phase? It'll take you a lot less time to get back."

"I'm tired. Changing for us is…painful; though not as much for me as it is for my parents but still it hurts." I said. "I don't know if I could do it. I'm exhausted."

"You gonna elaborate on that?"

"Both my parents are werewolves, making me like full blooded. Some things are different for us than the others. Changing comes a little more easily, we're stronger, faster. Not as strong or as fast as you but--."

"We're different." He said. "Do you want me to take you back?"

"I'll be OK here. I've slept outside before." I said.

"You'll freeze." He came a little closer, I could see him a little better. "It gets a lot colder here than in New York."

I looked at him. "How do you know I'm from New York? I didn't tell you that."

"Carlisle did some research. Jeremy Danvers is the Alpha of the American werewolf pack. He's seventy two but probably doesn't look a day over thirty five."

"Where did he get that information?"

"I think he just made some calls. When he comes across something he doesn't know a lot about he tries to find out as much as possible about it."

I wondered who Carlisle had called.

"We try to keep to ourselves."

"Except when you come across a wolf whose not in your pack; but then you just kill whoever it is so it doesn't matter anyway." He was obviously against this way of life.

"You don't know what you're talking about. We have to kill them or they'll kill us. Do you know what a mutt would do to me if he got to me?"

"Kill you?"

"Worse." I pressed. "I'm one of only two female werewolves in our race. Use your imagination."

"Is that why you wanted to kill me? You thought I wanted to…"

"I've been taught my whole life to hate mutts; to fear them. What would you do?"

He nodded. "I guess I can't really blame you then." He looked at me for a short moment through the darkness. "You're really gonna stay out here?"

"Don't really have a choice now." I said.

He sat down next to me. I looked at him curiously.

"Well I'm not just gonna leave you out here alone." He shrugged.

"Thanks." I smiled and pulled my jacket a little tighter around me.

***Review! Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

***This is short. More to come. R/R!**

I became vaguely aware of my surroundings in my waking. One side of my face felt the cool air of the morning and the other a warm, soft but bristly surface that was paired with the hollow sound of deep breathing.

"Oh." I shot up from my leaning position; Jacob was in his wolf form just waking. "I'm sorry."

Had I been curled up next to him all night like that? How could I do that? It must be so demeaning for him. I felt my face get hot with embarrassment as I stood.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." I shook my head, holding my face. "I really didn't mean to--."

He huffed and shook his head then walked into the woods, coming out a few seconds later buttoning up his shorts.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused at my expression.

"I fell asleep. You should have woken me up. I didn't mean to sleep _on_ you like that."

"Oh. No worries, it's cool." He shrugged. "You seemed kind of cold. I thought if I phased and got close to you that'd warm you up enough to at least sleep a little better." He laughed after a moment. "You cuddled right up to me."

"Sorry." I said still burning red. "Thank you."

"Sure, sure."

"I guess I should go." I looked up at him now. "Would you do me a favor and give these clothes back to Bella?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

Was this it? Would I never see him again? I felt sad about that but didn't really know why. How could I go from wanting to see this mutt dead to missing him before he even left? I had to remind myself he's not a mutt anymore. No doubt the reaction of a sixteen year old; a crush around every corner.

"I guess…this is goodbye." I said looking at the ground. "Again, sorry about… wanting to kill you and all."

"Right. All's forgiven." He said with humor.

I started to walk into the woods to a place I could change.

"Hey, Katherine." Jacob called back.

I turned around and took in his beauty. A smile on his face, perfect dark skinned bare chest and barefoot. How could I walk away from that?

"Maybe I'll see you around." He shrugged.

I smiled and walked away.

Dennis was going to kill me. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide this new scent that was on me. Maybe I'd sneak by and be able to shower before he noticed. I kept my fingers crossed. It was still about four hours before I arrived at the house in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness. Dennis liked his privacy. He owned several hundred acres of land out here. No hunting obviously; not with a gun at least. I walked to the place where I'd Changed in the first place and put my old clothes back on. That would help cover up Jacob's scent a bit. I walked into the kitchen like I'd just gotten back from going to the grocery store not from spending the night with another werewolf.

"Katherine Danvers!" Dennis yelled out from the living room.

Uh-oh. I walked to the doorway between the two rooms.

"Hi, Uncle Dennis." I said meekly.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked. "I've been up all night! What the hell were you thinking going to Washington?"

Thanks for covering for me Logan.

"I'm damn close to calling your parents and sending you home for the rest of the summer."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just got a little lost."

"You didn't think to call me and ask if you could go to Washington? You don't know who's out there, there could have been a mutt waiting there for you."

"There wasn't." I insisted. "I'm fine. I got a little lost and searched for a town and I found one. I figured out where I was and started heading back. I just stopped to sleep for a while; that's all."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore with you kids. You and Logan are becoming a real handful."

"Are you kidding? I wasn't out sniffing cocaine! I got lost! There are far worse things I could be doing."

"Why do you think your parents send you out here every year? To keep you out of trouble, that's why." He stood up and started coming toward me. I backed away only to keep him from smelling me. He stopped. "I think you should go."

"What?"

"I think that you and Logan should go back a little early. It's only a few weeks. I'll tell Jeremy that something came up."

"I don't want to leave."

"Why? Because you want to go back and hang out in Washington?" He spat. "I'm not going to be responsible if something happens to you because you're being a stupid sixteen year old."

I practically begged him to let us stay but he stood his ground. He called Jeremy and we were on the next plane home. Ugh. Back to New York; away from the mystery that still plagued my mind in Washington. I knew I should just forget about it but it was like trying to forget my name. It was with me now.

I didn't tell anyone about what actually happened in Washington. Not even Logan. I thought it better that they didn't know about it.


	4. Chapter 4

…_Three Year Later_…

"This is ridiculous! I'm almost twenty years old." I yelled at my father. "You can't forbid me to see someone!"

"I can and I will." His southern drawl was firm and absolute. "It's too dangerous for you to go out alone with boys."

"They're not boys anymore Daddy, they're _men._"

"Reason all the more. You don't know who these guys really are."

"That's why it's called _dating_. So I can get to know them." I said through gritted teeth. "You can't keep me locked up."

"I will if I have to."

"Why can't you trust me? I'm finally going to college in September, are you going to keep me under surveillance there too?"

He crossed his arms and he got that guilty look in his eyes. Oh, great.

"What are you, mental?" I asked. "Why do you insist that I can't take care of myself?"

"You've been fighting off mutts since you turned fifteen! I just want to protect you."

"You're smothering me. You have been since I Changed the first time. Why do you think I'm going to college in _Washington_? So I can get away from you." I said with more venom than I'd intended. "Tell whoever it is you have looking after me up there to back off. If I catch them they'll regret it."

I stormed from the room, almost knocking into Jeremy. Becoming aware of the burn of tears in my throat, I up looked into his black eyes, they were hard with concern. Jeremy was my Alpha but he was more than that; he was my grandfather: the person I turned to when my parents drove me crazy. He was the one who convinced my dad in the first place to let me go away to college; though I'm sure he had something to do with finding whoever was going to be tailing me the whole time. I moved around him and continued on my path through the house and out the back door. I practically tore off my clothes in my haste to Change and go for a run. When I rose from the ground and sniffed the air in my wolf form I caught the scent of my brother in the air. I hoped I'd be alone today but if it had to be someone I was glad it was him. Logan burst out of the bushes and tackled me to the ground; his teeth clamped playfully around my throat. I quickly flipped him around and held him in the same position. He pushed me off of him and jetted into the underbrush. I followed after him. The land we owned here wasn't as far stretched as the land in Alaska, not even close. Still, it was enough to scratch the itch so to speak. It made me sad to think of how long it had been since my last visit. Logan shook me from my reverie with another tackle from the right. I nipped at his back leg, a sure signal that I wasn't in the mood to play. He still didn't stop. Sometimes I wondered if we were really twins. He still held the maturity level of a fifteen year old sometimes; we couldn't possibly be the same age. We wrestled a little longer before I got aggravated enough to actually bite him, then he back off. This run wasn't doing what I wanted it to do for me. I went back to my clothes scattered about and Changed then went into the house again.

I ran into my mom in the kitchen. She didn't look at me right away, which meant a "talk" was coming. Maybe she overheard us earlier. I made to walk out of the kitchen but was stopped by her outstretched hand.

"You need to apologize to your father." She said still looking down at the sandwich she was making.

"I won't." I said firmly. "I can't. I should have been allowed to start dating at sixteen when all the other girls were allowed to but no I had to wait because I was going through Changes. Well, y'know what? I'm nineteen and I got asked out and I said yes so I'm going."

"You really hurt him." She finally looked up at me.

Ouch.

"At the risk of sounding like I'm twelve; this is totally not fair." I said.

"Honey, you know why we're so careful with you. I know you're a smart girl but if we lost you to some asshole mutt because we let you go out alone…" her mouth hung open for a few moments. "I don't know."

"What does he think I'm going to do when I'm at school?" I asked her quietly. "I'm not just gonna be sitting in my dorm room all the time, watching the seconds pass on the clock. I'm gonna go out and…do something, anything."

"I think that scares him a lot." Then she laughed a little. "Just be glad your brother got accepted to that school too otherwise we'd all be moving out there."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and turned out of the kitchen, heading towards my bedroom.

I was almost all packed to go. I had boxes piled up and ready to be shipped by my door. Why did I want to go on a date anyway? It was only a guy from town and I'd be leaving in two weeks so it's not like anything would come of it. I called him and cancelled, saying that I had some last minute school shopping that I needed to do. Sorry, buddy.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Great start to the day. I showered, dried my hair, ate breakfast and started writing the address labels for shipping all my crap across the country. Mom, Dad, and Jeremy took an early run and Logan was still asleep. When a knock echoed off the walls of the hallway I heaved a sigh and put my pen down. We didn't get a lot of visitors and anyone welcome knows to come right in, so this had to be another door-to-door salesman ignoring the "No Soliciting" sign. I pulled open the door to a tall, muscular man with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Seconds later his scent hit me and my heart leapt into my throat. A mutt. He grinned at me and lunged toward my torso. I jumped in time to kick off his back and send him to the floor. He laughed and came at me again. I ran out the door only to collide with another one at the bottom of the steps. He was much bigger than the first. I felt like I ran straight into a wall. He picked me up with one hand by the throat. I pushed off his chest and twisted my body with as much force I could muster to boot him in the face. He went down, but so did I. The first one was on top of me in an instant. I hit him in the jaw, feeling the bone crushing under my fist but he still hit me back.

"Fiery little pup aren't you?" He said breathlessly in my daze.

"Jerry get off her. Let's get her in the car." The bigger one said pulling me from under the first. "The chick's ten times better than fighting Clayton or Jeremy."

I saw a giant fist coming at my head and ducked away. This big guy was strong but not quick, I had that working for me. I twisted out of his grip and hooked his face. It surprised him how much power I held in my little hands. But there was the other one ready and waiting. He grabbed me from behind in a chest crushing bear hug.

"Logan!" I finally managed to yell for help before the air was pushed from my lungs.

I struggled against the bone crunching grip as he carried me over the only car I didn't recognize in the driveway. The big one opened the door as I heard a symphony of vicious growls rang out behind us. I could see three wolves standing at the edge of the forest out of the corner of my eye. Relief flooded through me. Of course, the big one went down first. Mom ripped his throat out before he mustered up enough breath to scream. The one holding me didn't loosen his grip, if he had me he had something to bargain with right? If he was going down he'd probably want to take someone with him. He looked around me at the two wolves approaching us. Wait…two? Then I heard the low growl of Jeremy behind us. The mutt put his back against the car. Smart. Then he dropped me, taking me by the hair and pulling a spring action knife out of one of his pockets and putting it to my throat. Pussy. Any respectable werewolf didn't need, nonetheless use, human weapons. Still it had the right effect. They backed off a little, only a little. I brought my elbow down hard into his liver making him jerk forward. I used the motion to pull him over my shoulder and onto his back on the ground. Dad proceeded to rip out his throat, covering us all in blood.

I let out a ragged sigh and walked back into the house trying to push the image of the dead empty eyes of my assailants from my memory.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that?" dad came into the house still pulling his shirt on. "Kath you know you don't answer the door when no one's around! You could have been killed."

"I know." I held my arms across my chest.

"Clayton!" Mom yelled at him, coming into the study. She took the seat next to me and put her arm around me. "Honey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." I said blankly. "They didn't hit me a lot."

"Not this time." Dad said pacing the room. "What's going to happen when you're at school? You think you're ready to move out of here? We won't be there if that happens in Washington. You'd be in the back of that car right now."

"Clayton." Jeremy said quietly from the doorway. "This isn't a time to be screaming at your daughter about what could have, but didn't happen. Katherine, are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Let's get this cleaned up." Jeremy said and exited, dad followed.

"Go put some ice on that." Mom said pointing to the swelling I felt growing under my eye.

She went into Jeremy's office. Probably making the phone call that would get the mutt's car removed from our property.

I went up to my bedroom. He was right; if they weren't there I'd be tied up or unconscious in the back of a car on my way to who knows where to get killed or beaten and raped. I would never admit it but part of me was glad that they set up some kind of surveillance in Washington. At least I'd have that to fall back on if something did happen that I couldn't handle.

The rest of the two weeks went without incident. That was an uncommon occurrence; not many mutts were stupid enough to challenge the Alpha and his pack. It still happened every once in a while though.

"Katherine." Jeremy appeared in my bedroom doorway. I was finishing packing my suitcase.

"Hi." I said quietly, not turning to him.

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, almost." I nodded, folding a shirt and stuffing it in.

"Your father's wearing a hole in the floor downstairs."

"I'm not surprised." I said and laughed a little.

"You seem a bit tense. Is there something on your mind?"

"There's been something on my mind for the past two weeks." I said softy. "What if Dad's right? What if they come out of the woodwork when I get to school?"

"I've taken care of it." He said. "Uncle Dennis and Uncle Joe are there if you need them, I also know a witch and sorcerer who live in Portland. If we need to move out there you know that we will."

"I don't want you to leave home." I said turning to him. "I want to take care of myself."

"I understand but you're far too important to us to just let you go out there by yourself." He explained.

"If it were Logan you wouldn't have a problem. You'd be proud that he _wanted_ to go to college; that he made highest honors in every class so that he could go to a school he wanted to go to."

"We _are_ proud of you Katherine."

"But it doesn't matter. You'd rather see me under this roof for the rest of my life."

"That won't happen. You're far too strong for that. And stubborn."

I laughed.

"We're ready to go when you are." He said and exited the room.

We arrived at the airport two hours early. It was packed with humans and all the scents that came with them. This was one of those places where the smells were most overwhelming. I couldn't wait to get on the plane just so I could get off of it. As we approached the security gate I turned to my parents. Mom had tears in her eyes and Dad became sort of stoic.

"Call us when you land." Mom said. "It's a four hour flight to Chicago and an hour layover then another three."

"We know." Logan rolled his eyes. "Don't worry."

"Be careful." She said to me specifically. "And stay together. Make sure Logan isn't late."

"Mom." Logan complained. "C'mon, it's gonna take forever to get through security."

I hugged my mom then turned to my dad.

"Stay with Logan." He said keeping his stoic expression. "Don't leave the airport in Chicago. Don't talk to anyone."

"I'm not four anymore Daddy." I smiled.

"I know." He said mistily. "Love you."

"Love you too." I pecked him on the cheek and turned last to Jeremy.

Jeremy had a glow in his eye unlike my parents who just looked worried. He had confidence in us.

"Take lots of pictures." He joked. "I'll be looking for them on your facebook page."

I laughed because Jeremy probably didn't even know what facebook was.

"If you need anything at all don't hesitate. I'm expecting a substantial credit card bill this month. Between your books, supplies and things you'll need for your dorms I might go bankrupt."

"We won't spend _all_ your money, Papa." I promised.

"I know you'll be careful. Don't be worried about anything alright?"

I hugged him and walked with Logan to the first security checkpoint. I turned back and waved as we passed through. Then I turned to Logan who was smiling most mischievously and mirrored his expression. Free. Not that we didn't love our family but this was our first taste of real independence.

When we got to the airport in Chicago I called mom, like she asked. She was all stuffed up and weepy. Dad made me promise again that we wouldn't leave the airport. It's not like we had time to get into any real trouble anyway. I bought a sweatshirt and a few photography magazines for the rest of the trip.

I slept the whole way to Portland. When I walked into the airport I was greeted once more by the mingling of the scents of the humans that surrounded us. I wanted to gag. Wasn't the natural scent of a person enough? We got our baggage and went to the car rental booth where we'd reserved a Ford Explorer, the only kind of car I really knew how to drive. The drive was going to be five hours. Logan didn't sleep on the plane so I was driving first.

It was nearly three in the morning when we got to Sequim University. We checked into a Holiday Inn. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

We were ready to go by eight. We found a small diner to eat breakfast at, then another and headed for the school. There were hundreds more students arriving. It was exciting. We found our dorm buildings, right next to each other and went to our respective rooms. The university didn't allow freshman to have their own apartments but we'd be getting one together next year. Luckily Jeremy made a big enough donation to the art department that I got a room by myself. It was full of the boxes I'd shipped from home. There was a bed, desk, dresser and closet like all the other dorms had. Jeremy had right to worry that we'd rack up the bill on the credit card.

"Hi!" an overly enthusiastic voice came from the open door.

I turned to see a bouncy blond girl bobbing toward me. She smelled of fake freesia and mango.

"I'm Jen. I have the room next door. Are you a transfer student? They don't usually let freshman have single rooms." She spoke fast but never stumbled over her words.

"Uh. Hi. I'm Kat." I said.

"What year are you?"

"Freshman. Guess they thought I needed to have a room by myself." Might as well drop the hint early.

"Well, I'm a junior. Do you party or…?" No fluff with this girl huh?

"I'm pretty quiet." I said.

"Well, a lot of the girls on this floor like to have parties. Pretty much we don't call the cops on each other ever but if the music is too loud or something you might was to make friends with someone in one of the other dorms so you have place to stay. But, we usually only party on the weekends so it's not a big deal anyway."

"Great. Thanks for the warning." I was lost as to why she was talking to me.

"Sure. Let me know if you need anything. I've been here for three years so I pretty much know where everything is."

"Thanks."

She turned and left. I guess it was nice enough to let me know the rules. Of course she could have been trying to get a rise out of me too. It didn't matter. I wouldn't call the cops even if they had their stereo blasting right outside my door. Logan called me saying how much he already loved it here. I reminded him that we needed to go buy our books so we agreed to meet in the common in an hour. I got there early. A lot of the students were walking around with their parents saying their last goodbyes. It made me sad to watch them. I missed mine so badly already.

"Someone pickup." I said into my phone when the answering machine picked up at home.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mom picked up. "How are you?"

"Good." I said. "I thought I'd check in."

"Have you gotten your rooms yet?"

"Yeah, Logan's late to go get our books." I said.

"I'm not surprised. So how is it? Do you like it so far? Have you met any other girls?"

"Yeah, my neighbor. She seemed nice. She's a junior."

"That's great honey. I think your father wants to talk to you." She handed the phone over to my dad.

"Hi, Kath."

"Hey, Dad." I said.

"How're things out there?" He asked.

"Good. Haven't gotten a whiff of a mutt." I knew that's what conversation was going to come down to.

"Good. Be careful. Make sure you watch your back."

"Yeah. Thanks, Daddy." Way to make me feel paranoid. He handed the phone back to my mom.

"Well, call your brother when you get off with me and tell him to hurry is ass up."

"I will." I smiled. "Bye, mom."

"Bye sweetie."

It didn't make me feel any better. I didn't need to call Logan he approached me as I hung up the phone. We went to the school bookstore and spent nearly a thousand dollars on both of our books and other supplies. That was just the beginning. That night we went to a local department store to get bedding and a few other things.

"Kat I gotta run." Logan called me at nearly midnight.

"Me too." I said. "There's a national forest a few miles away. If we Change here it'll only take an hour to get there."

"We should drive. That way if it gets late we can just crash in the car."

"Alright. I'll meet you out there."

We drove to a parking lot that led to paths into the woods. No one else was parked in the lot, giving us a little more security. We Changed in a thick area off the path and started our run. It felt good to finally stretch my legs and get to know the area that I would be running in for the next four years. I knew we'd be out there all night if only because it was a place we wanted to explore thoroughly. I caught the scents of countless animals, even ones I didn't recognize. This was going to be fun. I told myself that I had to come here on a day off while I still didn't have a ton of homework so that I could find out what those animals were.

Logan crossed me a few times, so when I heard a rusting of leaves behind me I expected him to jump out onto me. The wind blew a scent at me that took me by surprise. I looked back to see two glowing cat's eyes. A cougar. But here? I always thought they lived up in the mountains. It pounced on me with a snarl, tackling me to the ground. I easily got out from under her and snapped at her. She didn't heed my warning, just crouched down for another pounce. Stupid cat. I hurled myself at her and bit down hard on her neck. I didn't want to injure her to a point where she was easy prey for another animal but hurt her enough to leave me alone. She took one swipe at me with her sharp claws and I was dripping blood from my neck and shoulder. I'd have to take a more painful approach. In our next scuffle I drew blood on her has well. Blood for blood, I guess. Logan heard us and joined me; that's when she backed off. I was glad that Logan showed up; otherwise I may have had to hurt her. With my newly acquired injury we'd have to call it a night. We went back to our clothes, Changed and walked back to the light of the parking lot.

"That's really bad Kat." Logan commented on the scratch that spanned the length of my neck, going down under my shirt.

"It'll be fine. I'll wear a turtle neck tomorrow." I shrugged. "Do you think there's a first aid kit in the truck?"

"I donno. It's a rental, remember?"

I went into the trunk and pulled up the spare tire compartment. Sure enough there was a white box with a red cross on the front. I took a few of the alcohol wipes from the box and swiped them across the gashes. It burned like a bitch but at least I knew it was clean.

"This place is great though huh?" Logan remarked. "I bet we didn't even hit a quarter of it.

"Yeah, probably." I nodded.

"We gotta make a plan to come here this weekend. Maybe we can get a tent and camp out for a couple of days."

"Good idea." I smiled. "I'll ask Papa when I call them."

"You know he'll say yes. Anything that allows us to Change on a regular basis is worth it to him."

He was right. I got the OK to use the credit card on some camping supplies. We really only needed the basics: tent, sleeping bags, a lantern or two. We'd be able to hunt our food. That was the best part.

***Is anyone reading this?? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

After classes started I was grateful for those weekends in more ways than one. It was the release of the Change and a break from studying but I could also get some really awesome pictures for my photography class.

"Katherine," my photography professor sat next to me at my table in class one Friday. "Where do you take your pictures?"

"Over in the national park."

"You go up there a lot?"

"Sometimes, yeah." I nodded. "My brother likes to hike so I tag along and take pictures sometimes."

"I really like what you do but I want you to broaden your scope. Try taking some big city photographs or pictures of people. You seem to focus a lot on nature and forests, even if you go to the beach and take some photos. I'd really like to see how you capture other things."

"Oh. OK. I'll give it a shot." I said and turned back to my work.

That was a little disheartening. Though he did say he liked my work otherwise.

"Logan, change of plans this weekend." I said when we met up for lunch. "We have to go to the beach."

"The beach? Why?"

"My photo professor wants me to get some different shots other than the vast forests of Washington."

"Hi, Logan." A girl approached our table with a too-sweet smile. "How are you?"

"Oh. Hey, Kristy." Logan wasn't as excited to see her as she was to see him.

"There's this party this weekend. I wondered if you wanted to go with me."

"Actually, I have plans with my sister this weekend. Do you know of any good beaches?"

"You've obviously never been in the northwest in November. The beaches aren't any good until July."

"We're not swimming. I need to take some photographs." I said to her.

"You'll probably want to go to the coast for that." She suggested. "The Quileute Res is really pretty even though it rains there all the time. They have awesome cliffs up there."

"Thank you Kristy." Logan said appreciatively. "Maybe we can go out on Monday when I get back."

She practically squealed. "That would be great, Logan."

"I'll give you a call." Logan flashed his white teeth at her and she practically wobbled away.

"You better call her; she might kill herself if you don't." I commented. "So, is it alright if we go up there?"

"Yeah, whatever. As long as I get a run in sometime I don't care what we do."

"How long do you think?" I asked looking at him.

"I can go a couple more days but if I don't I'll be skipping class on Monday." Then he smiled. "Don't worry about it. Take as long as you need at the beach."

"I think we should bring the camping gear so we don't need to rent a room or anything."

"Of course you do. You should have gone to school for financial management instead of photography."

I laughed at him and headed to my next class.

We left that night. I downloaded directions to a town named Forks near the Quileute Reservation onto our GPS. It took four hours to get there. The small town was busy with teens when we arrived at 8pm. We stopped in a diner to eat and find out where we should go for good camping.

"Camping in November." A patron overheard us asking the waitress. "You kids sure are brave. It gets mighty cold out here at night."

"We've gotten used to it already." I said warmly. "Is there anything along the coast?"

"Well there's the Quileute Reservation a few miles from here. I think they close for the season in September though." The waitress said.

"You could always just go up to the woods." The man who interrupted said.

"I don't think that's a good suggestion Ernie." I turned to see a police officer sitting in a booth with a plate of steak and vegetables in front of him. He stood up and joined us at the counter. His tag indicated that he was the Chief of Police. "There's been a lot of wolf activity up there recently. Not good for hikers to be going up there at night."

"I think we can handle the wolves." Logan boasted; I elbowed him in the gut.

"What kind of wolf activities?" I asked; if there was a possibility of there being a mutt around here I was going to make sure we left that night.

"Getting ready for the cold season; the food's going into hibernation so they tend to be a little more impatient with people. We haven't had any attacks so far this season and I'd like to see it stay that way."

"Is there a place that we can stay on the Reservation?" I asked.

"Like a motel?" The officer said. "No, we only have one here in town."

"Thank you, officer." I said and ordered us some food.

We weren't put off by the news of wolf activity. They'd stay away from us and we'd stay away from them. When we'd finished eating, I paid at the register. The police officer was still sitting in his booth picking away at his steak and not touching the vegetables.

"Thanks again, Chief." I said with a nod as we exited the diner.

"So what do you think?" Logan asked inside the car.

"Which way to the Reservation?" I smiled, turning the ignition on the truck.

It only took fifteen minutes to get to the small central village at the foot of a mountain. It consisted of a few houses, a visitor's center and a small grocery store. We drove right past it, following the road into the woods.

"We should stay in the truck tonight." I suggested.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? We could have gotten a room at the motel. There's probably still time to go back."

"We're not spending more money." I said firmly. "It'll be fine. I'll be able to get the pictures done tomorrow and we can run tomorrow night then be back at school by Sunday afternoon and you can call that girl for your date."

"You're really going to make me hold that up?"

"If these pictures come out good you will."

I found a small parking lot on the mountain for hikers to park when they climb. I pulled the backseat down and unrolled the sleeping bags. It wasn't comfortable but we slept well enough. I woke up early. Logan was still snoring when I climbed out of the car. The air was cold and wet. The ocean crashing against the cliffs was irresistible. I grabbed my camera bag and walked back down the dirt road toward the booming noise. When I found a path going off the road I followed it through a patch of woods and onto an outcropping rock. I looked down two hundred feet to the crashing waves. My stomach jumped and I stepped back. I let out the breath that I'd been holding.

"Hey!" a voice yelled behind me. "What are you doing up here?"

I turned to see a man, probably in his late twenties standing at the forest edge.

"I'm just taking pictures." I called back, holding my camera up so he could see.

He approached me fast. I thought he might knock right into me; I readied myself for the impact but it never came. He got within a half inch of my face when I caught his scent in the swirling wind. A werewolf. I stood frozen for a moment before pushing him away from me with all my strength. It took him by surprise because he stumbled backward and I leaped over him back into the woods. I ran at full speed back toward the truck. When I checked over my shoulder to see if he was following me I saw nothing but I skidded to a halt and fell onto my back when I looked forward again. A giant black wolf snapped at me. He was as big as…

"Jacob." I said aloud without realizing it. The memories came back in a rush. I'd almost forgotten about him.

The black wolf, still growling and angry stepped back and turned, running in the opposite direction. What the hell was that all about? I gathered my thoughts for a few moments on the ground. I didn't recognize that man from the vampire's house that day but he could be new to Jacob's pack. Honestly how many giant werewolves could there be around here? They had to at least know each other. I walked back to the truck and climbed inside. Logan still wasn't stirring. I was torn. I wanted to go back out there. This wasn't the kind of werewolf I needed to be careful of. I wanted to see Jacob again.

I took my camera from around my neck and got back out of the truck. The woods were silent except the wind through the leaves. I sniffed the air but only smelled the salty ocean. I took one step away from the door only to be slammed back against it by a burning hot bare chest pressed against me. It was another I didn't recognize. He still held that undertone of a werewolf in his scent.

"Who are you?" He got right in my face, putting all his strength against me.

"Do you know Jacob Black?"

He pulled me forward and slammed me back against the car. I groaned by his force and felt the cracking of my ribs. I heard the car door slam on the other side of the truck. Logan came around the back ready for a fight.

"Logan, stop." I commanded. "They're stronger than us. We can't fight them."

"Like hell." Logan said darkly, coming at us.

The giant black wolf came out of the woods to defend his brother. Logan was stunned like I had been the first time I saw one of these werewolves.

"Will you just listen, please?" I asked the guy in my face. "We're not here to start any trouble. I know Jacob Black please just call him."

"I don't care if you know Jacob Black." He said forcefully. "What are you doing on our land?"

"I just came up here to take some pictures. I didn't know we shouldn't be here. Let us go and we'll leave." I said fearfully, it wasn't just me this time. "Please, we don't want any trouble."

"_You_ don't." Logan growled.

"Shut up." I hissed at him.

"You let me Change and we'll see how tough you are."

"You don't know what you're doing! Logan!" I said loudly, unable to get enough breath in to yell.

The one pinning me laughed. "Alright. Let's see it."

Logan got back into the truck. He Changed quickly and I was let up enough to let him out. Next to the giant black wolf he looked like a blond puppy. This wasn't going to turn out good.

"Logan, please. Don't do this."

He approached the giant wolf growling and snarling. I used all my strength to shove off the one on me and ran toward the two wolves. I stood between them, my back to Logan. When the giant one barked and growled I held my ground to protect my brother, who was snapping at my heels.

"We're leaving." I said into the eyes of the wolf.

A rumble left his throat and he back away. I hit Logan softly on the snout to snap him out of his rage and walked back to the truck. I opened the door to let him in and walked back around, staring down the man and the giant wolf. Then I got in the car and drove away.

We went back to school that night. Logan was pissed that I didn't let him fight but I knew if I did he'd be dead and that wasn't OK with me. I sat up late in my room. When my eyes finally grew heavy I lay down in my bed and drifted to sleep.

A howl cut through the night air and I jerked awake and scrambled to the window. I saw Logan, in his wolf form, run across the field into the woods. I ran out my door and down to the entrance of my building. With a glance around to make sure no one was looking I booked across the field in my underwear after Logan. I could already hear the canine barks a growls echoing through the woods. I rushed toward it. When I came on them I saw it was a giant wolf again. I had to Change too.

It took the giant wolf by surprise. I actually knocked him off balance and he stumbled against a tree. Logan was also pleasantly surprised. We stood together as the giant wolf righted himself. I had no idea what to do but we were bound to attract unwanted attention if we kept this up. I took off running, knowing Logan would follow. We traveled deeper into the woods to avoid the eyes of the humans. The giant wolf followed close behind us. This was like something out of a horror film except the monster is getting chased down by a bigger, stronger, scarier monster. We ran into a field lit by the glowing moon, one of the few times I'd actually seen it. I heard another, different howl ring out in the field in front of us. Another one. Logan and I both stopped in the middle of the field between the two great wolves and they circled us. I looked over at Logan, ready to say goodbye. This was it; this was the end for us. There was no way we could beat these two. They charged at us. Try as we might we were both ravaged in seconds. I like to think I got in a few good bites but as one of them torn into my hind quarters I knew it was over. I gave into the encroaching blackness and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

I was surprised to feel consciousness. My whole body ached. When I opened my eyes I half expected to see mom or Jeremy sitting at my bedside but I woke in an unfamiliar place. When I sat up the room spun and I forced myself back down. Everything was muddled, my senses weren't working right but I wasn't going to wait around for someone to come along and tell me what was going on. I tried sitting up again and actually got to standing before everything spun again and I lost my balance collapsing to the floor with a loud thud. I closed my eyes and pressed my face to the cool, hardwood floor trying to straighten my head out again. I didn't even hear the footsteps approaching, only the door opening. I looked up at a pale face I thought I recognized but couldn't put it together in my head. His scent was vaguely familiar as well but nothing was connecting. He picked me up and put me back on the bed. Everything was still spinning so wildly that I had to close my eyes again.

"Where's Logan?" I whispered so softly I barely heard it.

"He's here. He's alright." The man had a velvety voice that gave me a warm feeling. "You're both safe now."

I was more confused. Who was this? I opened my eyes again but he was gone. I drifted away again. My eyes cracked open again when I heard my name being spoken over and over.

"Kat. Wake up." Logan pleaded. "Please wake up."

"Give her time. She's probably still feeling the effects of the morphine." The velvet voice spoke again.

"Kat?" I opened my eyes wider; Logan's face loomed in from of mine. "Hey."

I couldn't speak but gave him a weak smile.

"How you doin'?" He asked me, relieved. "Are you feeling OK?"

I closed my eyes again. It was like talking to him in my wolf form, he always knew what I meant.

"She's still in pain."

"I can give her more morphine. She'll be out again though."

"That's fine. She needs to sleep."

I was so glad Logan was my twin brother.

"I don't know why she's not healing faster. We're usually over this kind of stuff in a day or so." I could hear the worry in his voice as the warmth of the sedative flowed over me.

"There might be an infection. That's probably what's causing the fever. We should clean her up again, just in case." The mystery man said. "I'll ask my father to get some antibiotics from the hospital."

I drifted into darkness once more.

Spending time in the subconscious really wasn't something I minded all that much. It was like being underwater and not having to breathe. I was suspended in nothing, feeling nothing, seeing nothing. I wasn't worried or happy or angry. I was just there. Maybe it wasn't all I cracked it up to be.

When I resurfaced again I smelled something familiar close to me. A werewolf.

"Logan." I breathed, not opening my eyes.

"No." This voice was rich and sweet but soft.

I felt a hand sweep over my forehead. I blinked my eyes open slowly. The fuzziness of sleep cleared and I looked into the dark eyes of Jacob Black.

"Jacob."

He smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. Even in my daze I melted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Let me go get Carlisle." He lingered on my eyes for a moment before rushing out of the room only to return a few seconds later.

Edward Cullen stood over me, next to his father. Carlisle sat on the bed next to me, checking my eyes, pulse, and temperature.

"Why don't you sit up?" He said sliding a hand under me to help me lift myself.

Jacob came back to my side and put his hand behind me too as I pulled myself to a seated position. I was still a little dizzy but the room wasn't spinning like last time.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine." I said quietly, concentrating on the hot hand that now touched my shoulder. "Where am I?"

"The Cullen's." Jacob answered.

"Where's Logan?" fear almost choked me but then I remembered talking to him.

"He went to phase."

"You mean Change." I said.

He smiled. "Change."

Oh sweet heavens. He was as beautiful as he always had been. I felt like I was back three years ago; a sixteen year old girl pining over the wolf in the woods. It took me so long to get over that night.

"How long has it been?"

"Three days." Jacob answered me. "I got there as fast as I could."

I shook my head, leaning toward him. "I don't understand."

"I saw Paul at the store." He stared with a sigh. "I could smell you on him. I knew it was you cuz I could never forget. He wouldn't tell me anything so I went after Sam. He said you challenged him and he was going after you so no one else would bother them. But I told him what you really were, that you're not the same as us. I waited for him but he slipped past me. Paul told me he'd left with Jared to kill you and I went after them but when I got there you were already… you weren't moving."

I put my hand to his cheek and he refocused on my eyes. It was strange. I never felt this close to someone I barely knew. Suddenly, everything was focused around him.

"We should go." Edward said turning to his father.

"Katherine, you have some pretty deep wounds. I had to stitch some of them. Be careful moving around, you don't want them opening again. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Carlisle said and walked out of the room behind Edward.

"This is strange." I said. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm sorry it had to be like this."

"You saved my life… and my brother's."

"You need to talk to your brother. Edward says he's been plotting to kill us all when you're ready to fight again."

I laughed lightly. "That's Logan."

"He's your twin right?"

"Yeah."

"We get along really well; except the whole wanting to kill me part." He shrugged.

"Sounds familiar." I smiled but it faded quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to Logan. Can you get him for me?"

"Of course." Jacob said and stood to leave, "You'll be alright alone?"

I nodded and he left me. Another strange feeling; it was like I just sent my leg to fetch my brother.

"Kat." Logan sighed as he came through the door a few minutes later. He sat on the bed next to me and put his hand on my forehead. "You look better."

"I feel better." I said looking at Jacob as he too entered.

"They're vampires, here." Logan said quietly.

"I know." I said. "I've been here before, Logan."

"What? When?"

"Do you remember a few years ago? The last summer we were at Uncles Dennis'?"

"Yeah."

"This is why he sent us away." I said. "That day I disappeared; this is where I was."

"How did you even get here?"

"I followed him." I nodded to Jacob. "I was on a run and I caught his scent so I followed it."

"You didn't kill him?" Logan leaned in closer to me as if that would prevent Jacob from hearing.

"I had every intention." I laughed. "He's not the same as us. I don't have to worry about him coming after me for the same reasons the mutts do."

Logan looked over his shoulder at Jacob, then looked back at me.

"He's hardly ever away from you." He said at just a whisper. "I don't like it."

"Of course you don't; you're my big brother."

"Only by a few minutes."

"Don't worry about this Logan. I know these people, they just want to help."

He looked somewhat defeated but when I pushed him off the bed he smiled and stood up.

"They do have some pretty killer food here." He shrugged. "So you want me to get you something to eat?"

"You read my mind." I said.

"I'll be back."

Jacob moved from the doorway to let Logan pass through then came into the room, sitting in the bed close to me. I could feel the heat coming off of his body.

"You hardly leave?" I asked looking up at him.

"It was unnerving being away from you. Knowing you could wake up alone and how confused you'd be. I didn't want you to be scared."

I smiled and leaned into him, wrapping my arms over his bare back. He closed me in his own big arms. I inhaled his scent; it was natural, like fallen leaves, wet earth and a salty breeze all rolled into one. It was intoxicating. I found it hard to let go of him. I laughed at myself and Jacob loosened his grip on me.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me; his eyes warm and a crooked smile on his face.

I shook my head and slid away from him.

"You can tell me." His hand found mine.

"I don't know how I'm going to leave you again." It came out before I put a second thought into it.

Jacob smiled and lifted from the bed. He took the seat on the opposite side of the room, near the window. Logan walked in a moment later barring a platter piled high with food. I couldn't contain myself after having one bite; I ate like a pig. I noticed Jacob watching me a smile lifting his cheeks at times. I didn't care; I was too hungry to care. After having my fill I felt ten times better.

"You've got your color back." Carlisle noticed when he came back in to check on me. "You feel better?"

"Much." I nodded. "I'm gonna have to leave soon."

"Why?" Jacob seemed panicked.

"I have to go back to school." As much as I didn't want to leave him again I couldn't abandon my responsibilities. "But I'll come back."

"You need to rest." Carlisle pressed. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. You shouldn't Change yet, it might tear the stitches and open everything up again."

"If I don't Change… it'll force itself. I have to."

"How often?"

"I usually do it every few days," I said, "but I've gone as long as two weeks."

"That will be plenty of time. Can you give it a week?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said. "I have to get back to school, someone's bound to have noticed we're both gone."

"And we can't have people asking questions, y'know?" Logan said from the chair Jacob had previously occupied.

"We need to leave today." I said.

"I'll have Edward drive you." Carlisle said. "You'll be back in a couple of hours. It's the best we can do without risking you injuring yourself."

"Alright." I said standing. "If we leave now I can probably make it to my afternoon class."

"Wait. Did you hear him? You still need to rest. You can't go to class today." Jacob said.

"I have to. I've already missed one day. I'll fall behind if I don't go again." I said.

"As long as she's not doing anything strenuous I don't see what's wrong with sitting in a classroom."

"What if someone bumps into you? Or you trip?"

"Jake, I'm not a porcelain doll." I smiled up at him. "I promise I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

He looked like he was going to say something but then decided against it and kept him mouth closed. I had to admit that Jacob worrying over me so much made me feel…loved. I had to keep reminding myself that I had responsibilities to uphold and I had to go back to school. I'd come back to see Jacob as soon as I could. Again, I had to push the thought of leaving to the back of my mind, otherwise I'd never make it into the car.

When Logan and I were ready to go we walked outside of the house to where Edward had pulled the car up. Jacob walked with me, ready to catch me if I suddenly fell over; which I think he was secretly hoping would happen (then I wouldn't be able to leave). I made it unscathed to the car. Jacob was fidgeting as I thanked everyone for everything they'd done… again.

"It was nice to see you again, Katherine." Esme said giving me a light hug. "Will we be seeing you again soon?"

I think she already knew that answer. "Most likely." I nodded.

"We'll have to stock up the fridge." Emmett commented, I shot him a humored scowl.

"Ready?" Edward asked with is keys in hand.

"Yeah." Both Logan and I said.

I looked at Jacob who was standing at the back of the car.

"Why don't you ride in front, Logan?" Edward said opening the passenger door, Logan climbed in. Edward raised his eyebrows at Jacob and gave him a slight nod.

"Katie can I talk to you?" Jacob said as the vampires went inside.

"Katie?"

"Is that alright?" He asked.

"No one's ever called me that." I shrugged. "I'm always open to new ideas I guess."

"Good. I'll see you tonight then?"

"What?" I wasn't sure what I'd missed in the conversation.

"I just have to tell my pack and I'll come down and stay with you tonight."

"Jake." I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"You said yourself that you don't have to worry about me hurting you. What if some "mutt" comes along? You're injured and can't defend yourself. I won't run the risk of losing you."

I didn't even think of that.

"Jake…" This is going a little fast but I like it. "What time will you come?"

He looked relieved as a smiled spread across his face. "I might be there before you."

"OK." I nodded. "I'll see you."

I wanted to kiss him. It seemed like the thing to do. Like I was going to be meeting my boyfriend for dinner after he went home to shower after work. But he _wasn't_ my boyfriend and we were meeting because I could potentially be killed if there was no one to protect me. Not the same at all. I merely shifted uncomfortably and headed to the back door. Jacob got there before me and opened it. I slid inside sending him a smile. I sank into the seat feeling relieved that I would be seeing him again so soon.

I fell asleep in the first fifteen minutes. Guess I really did need to rest. When Logan woke me up as we were arriving in Sequim. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched to wake myself up. I still felt the aches in my body. Logan gave Edward the directions to the common and we all got out of the car.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great." I lied. I didn't need someone else telling me I shouldn't go to class.

"I wouldn't tell you not to go to class." He smiled.

Oh yeah. "Sorry. I just don't think it's as bad as everyone is making it out to be." I said.

"The only reason we worried so much was because your brother told us your kind usually heal quickly. He certainly did."

"But you said that I was a lot worse than him." I pointed out.

"You were." He nodded. "Plus we had no idea how to treat you."

"Well, thank you for everything Edward." I said.

"Won't we be seeing you again?"

You already know you will. I smiled and looked sideways at Logan.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other." I said.

"You're welcome to our home any time." Edward offered. "Same for you Logan."

They shook hands and Edward turned back to his car, got in a drove away. I looked in the sky at the sun. It was about two in the afternoon. My class was scheduled for three; I'd made it. I went to my dorm and took a shower, careful to be gentle around the stitched areas. When I walked from the communal bathroom in my bathrobe I ran into my neighbor.

"Ooh! Where have _you_ been?" She asked accusingly.

"Uh." I furrowed my brow. I didn't really have to answer that.

"I'm so glad that I found you. There's this guy looking for you. Katherine. He is drop dead gorgeous. Are you dating? You have to introduce me to him."

"Uh. Where is he?" I asked started toward my room again.

"I think he went to Logan's dorm. Honestly, I didn't even hear him; all my attention was focused on his body." She laughed. "Where did you meet him?"

"Hiking." I said quickly and walked into my room.

"Oh. You'll have to bring me next time you go hiking." She laughed.

I closed my door and threw my bathrobe on my bed. Jacob caught it.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly and quietly. "How did you even get in here?"

"The door was unlocked." He shrugged. "You're _really_ not shy at all are you?"

"You'll get used to it." I said.

"I didn't say that I mind." He smirked.

"You're a perv." I smiled and pulled my clothes on. "I think you should probably stay in here."

"You can't go alone."

"Jake it'll be fine. It's on campus; a mutt wouldn't come up and kill me in broad daylight on a campus filled with college students."

"But he could come up and kidnap you easily. Just stick a gun in your back and tell you where to go."

"Werewolves don't use human weapons, not respectable ones at least." I said heading for the door, Jacob was behind me in seconds. "What are you going to do? Sit next to me in class?"

"I'll wait outside the door." He shrugged.

I smiled and opened the door. He walked along side me. Most of the girls we passed either melted at the sight of him or sent him flirtatious looks. He slipped his hand into mine and entwined his fingers with mine. Wow. Wouldn't a normal guy put some distance between us with all these college chicks ogling him? He just wanted to be closer to me and I found that I wanted to be closer to him. Strange


	8. Chapter 8

"It's supposed to rain this weekend." My professor said after a lesson on photographing in the elements. "I want everyone to go out and take some photos. Remember to bring a tripod, if you don't have one, buy one."

"There goes food for the week." The guy sitting next to me said, smiling.

I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Harvey." He said holding his hand toward me.

He was blonde, like me and had brown eyes. He wasn't overly handsome but he certainly didn't look homely. He had that rustic, Texan sort of look.

"Katherine." I smiled and shook his hand.

"How long have you been in photography?" He asked.

"It's been a while. I got my first camera when I was twelve."

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head, "New York."

"New York has some of the best photography schools in the country. Why'd you come to Washington?"

"To get out of New York." I shrugged.

"Ah." He nodded. "Did you live in the city?"

"Outside Syracuse." I said. "I went to NYC a lot; it's where my cousins live."

"Cool." Harvey nodded. "So where do you plan on taking your pictures this weekend?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of going up to La Push." I glanced at the door where Jacob was watching me.

"La Push? That's kind of far, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I have friends up there."

"Well, if you happen to stay around here this weekend, I know some really great places to get good shots."

"Thanks." I smiled and gathered my books to leave.

He stood with me. I felt Jacob's warmth close behind me as he took the books from my hand.

"Let me get that, babe."

Harvey looked hardly put off by Jacob's sudden appearance. He smiled at me and walked away.

"'Babe'?" I asked and started walking toward the door.

"What? He was trying to pick you up. I should have smashed his pretty little face in." Jacob walked beside me.

"Jake, that's what guys do; _all_ the time." I said.

"So what are you saying? I'm gonna have to put up with these jerks hitting on you? No way, you're mine."

"_What_?" I stopped as we walked out of the building.

"I don't mean like in a possessive way, but c'mon. When you Imprint it's kind of… _forever_."

"What is Imprint? What does that mean?"

He paused, as if taken by surprise. "You don't Imprint?"

"No." I shook my head.

Jacob looked suddenly embarrassed and I felt badly. I didn't mean to embarrass him.

"What is it?" I asked, losing all attitude.

"It's complicated." He said. "I thought since you're a werewolf…but you're not the same."

"Jake. _What is it_?" I pressed.

"I think we should go back to your dorm." He suggested.

This must be big. We walked back to my room and despite all the still ogling girls Jacob kept his attention on me. I guess I had some things to deal with too. Once inside I sat on my bed and he paced small space.

"What's the matter? Why are you so…freaked out?"

"You really don't know what it is to Imprint?"

"No." I said innocently.

"I thought it went both ways." He seemed to be thinking out loud. "I don't know."

"Will you please just tell me?" I was getting frustrated at this point.

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

It was like someone poured a cold pitcher of water over my head.

"Jake, what are you saying?"

"It's kind of like that; only it's more than that. You find your soul mate and you just know that you're going to love that person forever, no matter what." He was looking at me with such intensity that I had to look away. "I thought it was never gonna happen."

"So, what? Me?" I asked.

He slowly nodded.

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked.

He got down on one knee in front of me and took my hands. I panicked for a few moments. All this talk of love and forever…

"I've been waiting for you for so long."

"This can't be for real. I don't even know you; _you_ don't even know _me_." I felt like something was constricting my chest, getting tighter and tighter.

"I know it's a lot to take in." He sat next to me one the bed his intense gaze never leaving my eyes. "I wouldn't have told you if I thought it would be better that way. I know you would flip if you found out later that I knew and never told you."

Yup, I would have.

"I don't want to think right now." I said rubbing my hands over my face, making my voice muffled. "You haven't even asked me out yet!"

Jacob's head dropped and he laughed loudly. It was so infectious and jovial and true that I began laughing too. I didn't know how long it was before our laughs quieted and we looked at each other.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him "I'm kind of high maintenance."

"I'm absolutely fine with that." He smiled.

"And I should probably tell you… I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Now, I find that hard to believe."

"You don't know my father. If a boy brushed up against me at school my dad would question me like I was on trial for murder."

"I can't wait to meet him."

I laughed. This was a little weird, everything happening so fast and way out of order. You know what they say: go with the flow.

"So, do you want to go to dinner tonight?" He asked, playing on that whole asking me out thing.

"You're funny." I said with sarcasm. "I think we're past that at this point. How about we stay in and watch movies? Or you watch movies and I'll so my homework."

"I can live with that." He said stretching out on the bed.

That's what we did. He laid on my bed a fell asleep to some dopey movie while I slaved away at my desk. I had to admit though; his snoring was the cutest thing I'd ever heard. When I crawled into the bed next to him in the early hours of the morning he jerked awake, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His voice was thick with sleep. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." I said laughing.

"What time is it?"

"Time for bed." I smiled. "It's 2:30."

"In the morning?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Go back to sleep. I have a class at nine."

He grumbled a little bit and made room in the bed for me. I squeezed in beside him in the full sized bed. It was tight but as long as Jacob didn't move at all I wouldn't fall off. Of course, Jacob shifted his body and I braced myself but I was caught by Jacob's big arms coming around me.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said closing my eyes, enjoying his warmth. "Are you?"

"Nothing's ever felt so right." He said and kissed my cheek.

I jumped awake to a loud banging on my door. When I raced from Jacob's arms was when he woke up and blearily became aware of what was happening. I ripped the door open, still in my long t-shirt. It was Logan, looking panic stricken.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my own expression matching his immediately.

"Mom and Dad are here." He said quickly.

"Oh, shit."

"They're waiting for you outside, I told them only students were allowed to go into the dorms." He glanced around me. "He slept here last night?"

"Shut up." I said before he could say anything else. "Give me five minutes."

"You might want a little longer than that, you reek. Take a shower; I don't think you want Dad to smell him on you."

Logan left and sprinted to the bathroom. I scrubbed my skin till it was red. Logan was right, if my Dad got one whiff of another werewolf I would be on the plane back to New York with them. When I walked into my room again Jacob was sitting on the bed, waiting.

"You _have_ to stay in here." I said.

"What, you don't want to introduce me to your Pops?"

"Please Jake. If he finds out I'll be on my way back to New York tonight. You have to stay in here."

"Sure, sure." He nodded. "You won't see me."

"Thank you." I said dropping my towel and sifting through my clothes.

"You really should stop doing that." He said staring at me. "I'm gonna need a cold shower after you leave."

"I don't care what you have to do." I said pulling a shirt over my head. "Just stay here."

I ran out the door when I was fully clothed and walked outside as calmly as possible. There they were; my entire family standing outside the dorm buildings.

"Hi." I said smiling and walking over to them.

"We need to talk." Dad wasn't happy. "Somewhere private."

"Daddy--."

He gave me a look that almost made me cower back. It was one of those kinds of talks.

We went to the library. There were several private rooms dedicated to tutoring that we could use as long as no one else was. Of course they were all empty. We all filed into the first one and closed the door.

"What were you thinking?" Dad scolded.

"What? I asked innocently. It was worth a shot playing dumb.

"You were missing for _four_ _days_?"

"Nothing happened." I said. "We got lost."

"You tend to get lost up here a lot. Tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on." I said. "This is college Daddy; we're going to be busy."

"This isn't about being busy, Katherine. You left the campus Friday night and didn't get back until Tuesday! And who was that man you were with?"

My Dad's spy was working out for him.

"It was just a friend, Dad." Logan put in.

"What was it? A party?" Mom asked, showing more concern for our well being.

I looked at Logan guiltily. It was our best chance at covering up what we were really doing.

"You first month in college and you're already attending parties? Are you _trying_ to flunk out?" Dad said. "You're too young to drink. Who was hosting this party? I should call the cops on him."

"No." I said. "Look, we weren't drinking we were just trying to get to know some of the other students. Unless you forgot how socially retarded we were brought up."

"Katherine." Mom reproached me quickly. "You know we were keeping you away from the other children because we didn't know if you were going to Change early. You could have hurt them."

"Yeah well that doesn't change anything. We didn't get any social interaction until high school where we were social outcasts because we didn't know how to play nice."

"You don't need anything but your family." Dad said seething.

"Bullshit!" I said loudly. "I need more than that! I want girlfriends and _boyfriends_. I won't go back to living like a fucking hermit!"

I could feel the heat in my face. It wasn't the first time I'd used that language in front of my parents but I still felt bad doing it in front of my grandfather.

"Clayton, Elena please let me talk with the twins alone." Jeremy said calmly.

They both stepped outside the room. Jeremy sat against the table with his arms crossed and waited for the door to close. Logan and I turned to him and waited.

"They want to bring you back." He said simply.

"Papa, no." I said. "We can't leave now. It's just the beginning of the semester."

"You're not acting very responsible. Going to parties? To be honest I don't think that's where you really were."

I closed my eyes. He knew too well.

"I met someone." I admitted. As long as I didn't mention the werewolf part I should be OK. "I stayed with him for a few days, Logan came with me."

"You're lying."

"Papa, please." I looked into his eyes. "I can't leave him."

"I'm giving you until the end of the semester. If there is one more incident; one, you are coming back to New York and you're going to school in Toronto."

I let out a relieved sigh and hugged him. It wasn't something that I often did but this time it was called for. I just couldn't imagine leaving Jacob. We walked out into the library. Mom and Dad were standing there waiting. They could already tell by the fact that I wasn't in tears that we were staying.

"C'mon." Mom said with a tight smile. "You're college kids now; you must not have had a decent meal since you were home. Let's go get some lunch. "

I wondered if I should. I wanted to go back to my room and tell Jacob that I wasn't leaving but then I'd smell like him and would be leaving. He was probably just sleeping again anyway.

I went to lunch with my family thinking of Jacob the whole time. It was hard to be away from him. They asked about classes and homework. It felt like a droid just answering their questions automatically with programmed answers.

"Have you met any boys?" Mom had to be the one to ask.

"Oh. Um. Not really." I could feel my face getting hot an knew that gave me right away.

"What's his name?"

"What?" I panicked.

"You're here to focus on getting an education, not meet boys." Dad said; Mom rolled her eyes.

I was glad she didn't pursue the subject further. We finished off lunch without another word of dating. Of couse, I knew I wasn't going to get off scott free. When we left the restaurant my mom pulled my back to walk at a slower pace with her. When the men of my family were out of earshot she ask me again.

"Who is it?" Her lips were curved in a light smile.

"Mom, I can't."

"I know you don't want to talk boys with your old mom but come on; you can at least give me a name."

I sighed. "Jacob."

"How long have you been seeing him?" She asked.

"We're not technically dating." I said.

"You're not sleeping with him are you?"

Not in the sense you're thinking of. "No." I shook my head.

"You know to use protection."

"Mom."

"I know you know." She defended. "It's never bad to have a little reminder. We don't need any cubs running around."

I wanted to cover my ears and go to a happy place. The "talk" with my mom was never a pleasant thing, no matter how close we were.

"Your Dad is going nuts at home, y'know? He can't stand not being able to check up on you guys whenever he feels like it."

"That's cuz he's a control freak." I pointed out. "We do miss you guys though."

"You have no idea."

I smiled.

Back on campus we said our goodbyes and watched as their rental drove back toward the airport. I booked it back to my room as soon as they rounded the first corner. My door was unlocked so I bolted right in. Jacob was gone. I swore to myself and sat on the bed. I had to remember to tell Jacob he needed to get a cell phone if we were going to be together forever.

***Sorry it took so long to get this out. I don't know where I'm going with this but thanks for coming along for the ride. I hope everyone is enjoying. Let me know what you think of all this please!**


	9. Chapter 9

***I'm changing this to M. I went places I didn't think I was going to go. It's really bordering a T rating at this point and I think it'll only get worse (or better). I hope you still enjoy it. And for those of you who don't want to read M rated sotries, sorry. **

It was time for a run. I'd been studying since six in the morning; that's nine hours. I hadn't Changed in almost a week, since my parents came and left. The stitches had fallen out of my wounds in the shower this morning so I knew it was time. I felt the itching in my legs that was becoming a too-familiar sensation. I could wait a few more hours; it would be dark and the risk of being seen far less. I leaned back over my books, grabbing a pencil and writing more notes in my notebook. Jacob stirred behind me, in my bed.

"We should go." He said, he could practically read my mind now.

"Not yet." I said. "We should wait until dark."

"Forget it. You need to now. It's Thursday, skip class tomorrow, we can go up to La Push for the weekend. You can meet my dad."

"Really?" I turned to him.

"Of course. "

"No." I shook my head. "I have to pass in those photos to my photography class."

He knew he wouldn't win this one. Photography was my favorite class and I wouldn't skip it. Jacob didn't argue. So I waited until after dark to start heading outside. Jacob followed of course and I wasn't surprised to see Logan coming out of his building, jogging to catch up with us.

"Hey." Logan said happily. "You going for a run?"

"What do you think?" I asked heading into the woods.

"I think that's what we're doing."

I was overly relieved to Change, even if it was more painful from waiting so long. The woods had been calling me for days. Jacob stood waiting for me patiently in his wolf form when I entered the clearing. I envied that he could do it so quickly and painlessly.

We didn't go far; after all I did have class in the morning. And we didn't hunt either; we just ran through the woods enjoying the cold air in our lungs and damp earth beneath our paws. Jacob continuously egged me to go farther and deeper into the woods but I knew he was trying to get me to go to La Push and that wasn't happening tonight. I started back toward campus. We'd only gone a few miles so it only took ten minutes to get back. I Changed, got dressed and walked into the clearing where Jacob waited, still in his wolf form.

"I'm not going to La Push tonight." I said looking into his big brown eyes. "You can go if you want to; I'll meet you there tomorrow night."

Suddenly he Changed; in the blink of an eye. He approached me, in his glorious nakedness. I was stunned for a few moments by this. Not because he was nude, that was perfectly acceptable in my world, but that he was so beautiful, so perfect in every way. I fought to keep my eyes on his and not let them wander.

"I want you to come with me." He said quietly, cupping my face.

I let the air out of my lungs. I was floating, so it seemed. When Jacob smiled I couldn't contain myself. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. His hands went to the small of my back and pulled me against him.

"Oh, c'mon man. Not my sister!"

I broke the kiss and backed away from Jacob.

"And with no clothes on. That just--. I don't want to see you making out with my sister with no clothes on."

"Logan." I said looking into the tree tops.

"Sorry I interrupted your little… whatever but, Kat, mom and dad have called like eight times."

"Shit." I said and started walking back toward the campus before stopping short. I walked back to Jacob and kissed him again. "Go. I'll be there tomorrow."

He was smiling when I looked back at him. I wanted to run back into his arms but my brain beat out my heart and I walked onto the field back to my dorm room to call my parents.

"Where have you been?" My mom teased.

"We went for a run." I explained.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "I thought you were with your boyfriend."

"Mom…"

"Can you blame me? I haven't had the chance until now to prod into my daughter's love life. Is he a good kisser?"

Yes. "I don't want to talk about this right now." I said.

"Oh, is he there?"

"I have to go to bed."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just have to pester it out of you at Christmas."

"Goodnight, mom." I said.

"Good night." She sang and hung up the phone.

I smiled. Despite the fact that she was nagging and prodding me, I loved having those little conversations with my mother. After heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I got in my pajamas and crawled into my bed. It was oddly cold and I felt like I had way too much room. I hoped that Jacob wouldn't be spending too many nights away from me like this. It took longer than usual but I eventually fell asleep only to dream about being with him again.

I woke up late the next morning and had to run to my first class. A four hour lecture on the effects modern art would have in the eighteenth century. My thoughts: we'd be marked as witches and burned at the steak. I met Logan for lunch and headed to my Photography class.

"Didn't bring your guard with you today?" I heard behind me as I settled in.

"Oh. Hi, Harvey." I smiled.

"Should I sit across the room or is it alright to talk to you today?" He asked.

"Just sit." I said.

"Did you get some good shots?" He asked.

"A few." I shrugged. "I didn't actually get up to the beach so…"

"You should have come with me."

"Maybe next time." I said as the professor walked into the classroom and started the class.

I got good feedback on my pictures. Not great. The teacher remarked again on my lack of industrial subjects. He hoped that I would get into the city or around campus to take some shots. I tried to take it as constructive criticism but I was disappointed in myself. It must have shown on my face.

"You OK?" Harvey leaned over.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You seem a little tense."

"I don't take criticism lightly." I said.

"I thought your pictures were great."

A small smile lifted on my face. "Thanks."

"Listen, my room mates and I are having a little party tonight. You should come and have a beer."

"I'm only nineteen." I whispered to him.

"Do you always follow the rules?" He smirked and leaned back into his seat.

I smiled and shook my head. We didn't speak for the rest of class. When the professor dismissed the class I gathered up my things and started for the door.

"Bye." I said to Harvey.

"Hey, hold on." He said walking next to me. "You gonna swing by tonight?"

"I don't know." I said unsurely. "I don't really drink."

"You don't _have_ to drink. We can just hang out." He smiled.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Jake."

"The body guard?"

That was a little uncomfortable.

"Bring him, I promise it'll be fun."

"He's in La Push but I'll come by for a few minutes." I said. "I _do_ have plans tonight though."

"Yes, you do." He smiled and walked from the room. "I'll see you at seven."

I went back to my dorm room and changed my clothes, caught up on some schoolwork, cleaned a little. What else could I fill my time up with? I went into town and got something to eat, went to the bookstore, picked up a few snacks for my dorm. Finally seven came around and I walked over to Harvey's house that he shared with other students. I got an uneasy feeling as I approached the fast-filling house. It wasn't easy for me to be around so many humans. It wasn't just the smells I encountered; their minds worked differently than ours did. They're sneaking and conniving and back stabbers. Werewolves have complete loyalty in their Pack. Of course as I reached the bottom step of the front porch my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Jacob's sweet voice carried over the line.

"Oh. Hey." I smiled.

"Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now."

"Um. Harvey invited me to his party so I figured I'd make an appearance and start heading over there."

"A party?" His voice seemed mildly outraged.

"Yeah." I said.

"I don't want you going to a party. Just come over here."

"Jake, I'm not going to be rude. I'll just pop in and say hi then leave. It's not like I can stand the smell anyway."

"Is Logan with you?"

"No. I'm heading over to La Push after; do you _want_ me to bring Logan?"

"You shouldn't go to a party alone. Go back to your dorm; if you really have to go to this asshole's party I'm coming with you."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a body guard." I argued, getting angered by his possessive attitude.

"I can't believe you were even talking to that guy after he was hitting on you last week."

"He's only being nice." I said. "And I'm being nice in return. I'm going to this party, I'll have a beer then I'll be on my way to La Push."

I hung up the phone before he could come up with something else that would piss me off.

When I walked into the house the smell of beer, smoke and humans swirled around me. The music was loud and the people trying to be louder. I already knew that I wouldn't be here long. I moved my way through the crowd, looking for Harvey so I could say hi and prove that I'd shown up.

"Oh Katherine!" I heard my name called behind me. Harvey walked between a few couples to get over to me. "I'm so glad you came."

"Thanks for inviting me." I forced a smile.

"You don't seem too happy."

"Oh. Uh, Jake's giving me shit for coming alone."

"You're not alone." He said indicating at all the people surrounding us. "Do you want a beer?"

"Just one." I said. "I have to get going after though."

"That was the deal." He smiled. "C'mon."

I followed him through the crowd. He said his hellos to other people as we made our way into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, opened it and put it in my hand.

"Thanks." I said, taking the first sip. It tasted awful.

"C'mon out back it's a little quieter." He said and I followed him again.

The back yard with spacious and went right into the dark forest. His patio was set up for barbeques with lots of seating. He sat on a bench and motioned for me to join him.

"So the body guard doesn't want you here?" He asked. "Is it because of me?"

"You're part of the reason, I think." I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you meet this guy?"

"It was a few years ago… we lost contact but we ended up meeting again, oddly and one thing lead to another I guess."

"He seems like a possessive asshole to be honest with you." Harvey laughed.

"He's very protective." I nodded. "It's not always a bad thing."

"I figure you to be a pretty headstrong type of girl. It's kind of surprising that you're with a protective guy."

I smiled. This wasn't a good conversation to be having with him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, turning the tables.

"Nah. I'm not really a relationship kind of guy." He shrugged.

"You can't commit." I said bluntly.

"Well, I mean--."

I laughed as I tried to come up with a good excuse.

"I'm focusing on school."

"Yeah cuz having a huge party is as real study oriented activity." I pointed out.

"Get off my back, _mom_." He teased.

"I should probably get going." I said after a little laugh.

"One more beer. You have to admit you're having a good time." He said standing. "I'll go get it for you."

He came back a few minutes later with another filled cup. I sipped it quickly; the patio was filling up quickly, my guess was because the house was getting too full. I talked with Harvey a little longer, mostly about our photo class then said goodnight to him. He walked me back through the house and out the front door. I stumbled a little down the last step. Harvey caught me by the arm.

"You OK?" He asked. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"No, I'm fine." I said. "Just tripped."

"Alright. You sure?"

"Yeah." I said. "Two beers aren't going to do anything to me."

"I think I should make sure you get back alright."

I started feeling… _drunk_. Was that even possible? Harvey took my arm and started walking back toward the college campus.

"Really, Harvey. I'm fine." I shook my head only making it worse. I stumbled again.

"I don't think you're fine." Harvey said with a chuckle.

"Harvey." I said severely. "Just leave me alone."

He laughed again as I stumbled away from him but still he followed.

"If you're not going to let me help you then I'm going to follow you so that I know you got back safe."

"I'm not going to my dorm. I'm going to La Push."

"You're gonna drive?" He said it overly loud. "I don't think that's a safe plan."

I couldn't figure out why I was the way I was. I had only had two beers right? I was so clouded and confused that this point that I didn't know how much I had been drinking that night. And having never been given the chance to get drunk, I didn't know how much alcohol I could actually handle; though Jeremy mentioned once that it took a lot of alcohol to get a werewolf drunk. Harvey was still following me when I looked over my shoulder. I was hoping that the floating, clouded, drunk feeling would ease up as I walked but it only got worse as time went on. When I stumble on my dorm stoop I headed face first into on of the steps. Of course I would injure myself; luckily this time it was just a split lip. I cursed loudly, wiping my lip.

"See? You got hurt. Aren't you glad that I came along?" He smiled. "And I thought you weren't going to your dorm?"

Oh, right. Where _was_ I going?

"Will you let me help you inside now?" He asked, helping me to my feet.

He hooked my arm around his shoulders and half-carried me up the stairs. I heard my name distantly but when Harvey didn't look around I wondered if I'd only imagined it. When I heard it again, as Harvey opened the door and began to bring me inside I stopped him.

"Katie!" I couldn't see well through the darkness but I recognized the voice.

Harvey was pulling my inside when I heard it again. I stumbled trying to stop him and fell to the ground. When I looked up I saw, to my surprise a pair of amber eyes gazing down at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" His voice echoed in my head.

"Hey man, beat it; she'll be fine once I get her inside." Harvey said. "She's had a little too much to drink tonight."

"Katie?" Edward was looking into my eyes; I found it incredibly difficult to focus on him. "How much did you drink?"

"Uh… I don't know." I said trying to remember back. I only got as far as falling on the steps before everything just became a swirl of cloudiness.

The concern etched in Edward's face was alarming.

"Who the hell are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before." Harvey said getting in Edward's face.

"I'm a friend." Edward explained, not looking for any trouble but exuding power. "I'll take her to the hospital."

"No!" I said loudly. I couldn't go to the hospital, they'd want tests and blood and that wasn't in the cards for a werewolf, too many questions would pop up. "I can't go."

"See? She doesn't want to. Get lost."

"Katie?" Edward got down to my level again. "I'm going to take you to Carlisle."

Oh. That would be OK. I nodded, making the world spin again and struggled to my feet with Edward's help. Harvey continued to argue as I walked away from him with Edward's help. Edward seemed to be in quite a hurry to get out of there and he also seemed to be fuming. When we were out of sight of the dorm and in the woods Edward picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and ran. I didn't realize how fast we were actually going, though had I been sober I would have seen it was over 100 mph. But in my condition I didn't care or worry about it.

***R/R**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the journey was over I didn't remember it. It was like I slept the whole time but I knew I hadn't. Edward brought me inside his house; I knew because the smell of Vampire got much stronger but that scent was interrupted by another one, a werewolf.

"What happened to _her_?" it was the female, Leah.

"Would you just get Jacob here please?" Edward said setting me down on the couch in the living room area.

The room spun around me. When was this going to stop?

"OK. He's on his way." Leah came back into the room.

"Where is he?"

"He _was_ on his way to Sequim to get her. I seriously don't see what he likes about her."

"Would you just go?" Edward said, exasperated.

"Fine."

After a few minutes of silence I felt the couch I was lying on sink slightly and a cold hand on my face, forcing open one of my eyes.

"Katie, can you hear me?" Edward said, shinning a little flashlight over my pupil.

I could only groan in response.

"Did you have anything to drink, Katie?"

I tried to remember back, tried seeing through my clouded memories. I knew I didn't drink a _lot_. But I didn't have any memory of being at the party or drinking or hanging out with Harvey but I knew I did all those things.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked him genuinely.

"Someone slipped you a roofie."

"How did you know?" I asked

"Alice, she sees the future. She saw you in danger and called to me."

"Edward." Carlisle swept into the room followed by Alice, Jasper and Bella. "Alice saw what happened."

"Someone should have told me you guys have super powers." I said into the pillow.

"I know." Edward said to Carlisle and moved next to Bella. "Can you do anything?"

"Unfortunately, no. We just have to wait for the effects to wear off." Carlisle explained. "She's remarkably lucid for having been given Rohypnol. Any normal person would be completely unconscious."

"Katie!" Jacob rushed through the door, still pulling his pants on. "What happened?"

"Someone slipped something in her drink. She'll be fine." Carlisle said as Jacob rushed passed and took a knee next to me.

"Katie?" I could feel Jacob's hot breath on my face. I forced my eyes open to look into his.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and closed my eyes again for the swimming sensation to go away.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked turning away from me.

"It looks like she's suffering from the effects of Rohypnol."

"English, doc."

"Someone slipped her a roofie." Bella chimed.

I heard Jacob growl. "Who was it?"

"Some blond kid." Alice chimed in. "He had other plans in mind but when Edward decided to help her it changed. "

"You can _see_ Katie?"

"Only when you're not around." Alice said.

"I want to go." I said softly. I was, again, imposing on these kind people with my messed up life.

"Katherine you're not any trouble to us at all." Edward said. "You're welcome to stay."

"No." Jacob said. "I'll take her to my place."

"Take my car." Edward insisted.

I felt the couch lift from under me and flung my arms around Jacob's neck. My head was spinning again.

"Don't worry, I got you." He said softly in my ear.

"I don't know if she'll have the same side effects as a human." Carlisle said. "She might get a little sick when she wakes up."

"Thanks." Jacob said.

"Edward." I said opening my eyes and searching for him. "Thank you."

"Of course." He gave a slight nod and Jacob whisked me away.

I fell asleep in Jacob's arms; waiting for the dizzy-feeling to go away wasn't getting my anywhere. I was woken slightly by the rumble of Jacob's voice in his chest

"She's fine; just tired." Jacob held some bitterness in his voice. "I'm gonna go put her in my bed."

I tried rousing my mind but it didn't work very well. I stayed in my half-asleep state. I barely noticed when Jacob put me down on his fluffy bed and climbed in beside me. He brushed the hair from my face and wrapped his warm body around mine. I couldn't help but fall straight to sleep.

I was cold when I woke again. The sun was shinning through my closed eyes. My head was pounding. I rolled onto my back and felt a wave of nausea and quickly rolled again; retching over the side of the bed. Through the thick smell of the former contents of my stomach I caught the scent of Jacob. A hot hand swept the hair from my sweaty face. I opened my eyes slightly to the too-bright light beaming through the window. Another wave of nausea brought up whatever else was in my stomach.

"Oh Katie." Jacob groaned empathetically.

I felt like hell. The light was making my head pound even harder, making it difficult to open my eyes again.

"Close the curtain." I whispered; my voice hoarse and thick.

He obliged and the room was cloaked in darkness. That made it a little easier at least.

"How do you feel?" He ran his hand over my hair.

"Like shit." I said then smiled a little. "I'm starting to think that you're no good for me Jacob Black."

"I thought the same thing." He said grimly.

I opened my eyes. He was serious. I struggled to get myself to a seated position, my muscles were killing me. Jacob was sitting in a chair next to the bed. I reached out to him and stroked his face. He looked sad.

"You know I didn't mean that." I said softly; he didn't seem or sure.

He stood up and put on a soft lamp in the corner. His room was very large; it had to be to fit him inside. He opened a drawer of his dresser and pulled out a tank and shorts, setting them on the bed.

"The bathroom's through there." He pointed to a door opposite the bed. "I put out a new toothbrush and a towel." He was talking so robotically.

"Jake." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed, but the moment I put my feet on the floor I stumbled. Jacob caught me in his arms. "Sorry. I guess my legs are kind of numb."

He held me up as I slowly put my weight on my legs and gain the feeling back in them.

"I'll be in the living room; just out that door--."

"Can you wait for me?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said with a small smile, helping me into the bathroom.

It felt good to get clean after the night I'd had. I didn't remember most of it but I knew it wasn't a good one. When the water started to run cold I got out and brushed my teeth twice, using extra toothpaste. My head was still pounding when I walked back into Jacob's bedroom. He was asleep on the bed. Guess I took a little too long for him. I smiled to myself and began getting dressed. Jacob's clothes were huge on me. Luckily the shorts had a drawstring; otherwise I'd be bare-assed every three and a half seconds.

I watched him sleep for a few minutes before crawling into the bed next to him. He rolled onto his back, opened his eyes slightly and smiled at me.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Much." I nodded.

"Are you ready to meet my dad?"

I panicked briefly.

"Like this?" I said looking down at my clothes then back at him.

"I happen to think you look incredible."

"Jake, this is important." I explained. "I don't know about you but my family's opinion of you will be very important to me."

"Like you'd leave me if they don't like me?"

"I wouldn't go that far…" I smiled. "You never get a second chance at first impressions."

"I wish you would have known that three years ago." He teased.

"I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yes, you were _that_ bad."

A smiled spread across my face.

"See? You know!"

"What do you expect? You were invading my territory; I had to do _something_."

"Sure, sure. I don't know about the first thought in someone's head being to stalk and _kill_…"

"Still bitter about that, huh?" I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, locking me against his body. I looked into his dark brown eyes and saw the flicker of passion ignite.

"Jacob!" I heard spoken from down the hall.

"What is with all these interruptions?" Jacob asked, mildly frustrated. "What?!"

"Leah is here."

"Oh, good." Jacob let me go and I rolled onto the soft bed. "I'll be right back."

I sat on the bed, cross-legged and waited, toying with a loose fiber in the quilt that covered Jacob's bed. He was only gone a few moments and when he walked back in the room he held a big paper bag and a wide smile on his face.

"Here. You can come out now." He said tossing the bag at me.

I unrolled the top and pulled out two t-shirts, 2 pair of jeans, a bra and a few pairs of socks and underwear, all with tags still attached. I looked up at Jacob.

"Where did these come from?"

"Bella." He smiled. "She thought it would be a good idea for you to have something to change into when you come down here on weekends."

"Wow." I said opening up the shirts and jeans, checking the size. Of course they were all right. "These are like, designer styles. These jeans must have cost a $150."

"Alice doesn't shop at department stores." Jacob said. "I'm sure she'll be dying to see you in those, why don't you get changed and we'll walk over there?"

I hopped off the bed and untied the drawstring to the shorts, letting them fall to the floor. I saw Jacob staring at me through the corner of my eye as I dressed. I smiled to myself, pulled a shirt on and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and started running my fingers through my tangled hair. Jacob showed up behind me and I took in his reflection as well. He looked into the eyes of my mirror image and wrapped his arms around my torso. His lips moved over my ear and down my neck, sending chills up my spine. I turned my head and caught his lips with mine. He twisted me around and lifted me onto the vanity. I had to admit, this was going to get us into trouble; but I didn't stop him. His hands slid under the back of my shirt, his fingers tracing lines over my skin. He kissed me more deeply than before; it sent waves of heat through me. Our lips parted and he looked into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Katherine." He whispered before kissing me lightly again.

If I were standing I know that would have made me weak in the knees. How cliché. He kissed me deeply again; pushing my legs open and crushing himself against me. A red flag went up in my head. I pulled away from Jacob's lips, breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

I let him walk from the bathroom and resumed taming my hair. I splashed a little cold water on my face and joined Jacob in the bedroom where he was waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his hand outstretched to me.

I shrugged with a small smile and twined my fingers into his. We walked into the hallway. This was the first time I'd _seen_ Jacob's house. The floors were all hardwood and the walls painted a sage green. The hallway spilled into a large living room with a fireplace, wrap around couch and flat screen TV. The coffee table with topped with glass and an arrangement of ornamental bowls. The walls were dotted with old pictures.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at a picture of a young, beautiful Native American woman.

"That's my mom." Jacob answered. "She died when I was little."

"Oh." I said looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Those are my sister. Rachel and Rebecca."

"Twins?"

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling.

"If we ever had kids we're doomed." I said it before thinking about it.

He just laughed and brought me into the kitchen. A man sat at the table, playing solitaire. He was dark like Jacob with the same black hair and russet skin.

"Dad?" The man looked up and a smile spread across his face. He wheeled himself back from the table and over to us.

"Hey, there Jake. Finally going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Dad, this is Katherine Danvers. Katie, this is my Dad, Billy."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Katherine, Jacob's been talking about you for years."

"Years?" I turned to Jacob who was blushing.

"Well, when you imprint it sort of sticks with you." Jacob said. "We're going to head over to the Cullen's house."

"Tell Carlisle and everyone I said hello."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Black." I said, shaking his hand.

"Please, Katherine. You're going to be around here enough, call me Billy."

"OK." I nodded.

"Bye, Dad." Jacob called as we left the kitchen and headed for the front door.

"Bye, Jake."


	11. Chapter 11

We walked outside and down the stairs, still holding Jacob's hand.

"You're house is beautiful." I told Jacob.

"Tell Bella." He said looking back at the house. "She remodeled it for us after she was changed."

"Really?" I said, impressed. "That's nice."

"She did it out of pity." He shook his head.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I knew her when she was human. She was my best friend." He said. "But she's happier now, I guess."

"She seems happy." I said.

"Kind of creepy though." He shrugged.

"I guess." I smiled. "I'm used to it though, vampires, necromancers, witches…"

Jacob looked stunned and he stopped walking. "Necromancers?"

"Yeah." I laughed at his expression. "Don't worry they don't summon demons unless they have to. They mostly just get requests from ghosts who need some closure; who haven't passed over yet. At least that's what Jamie tells us but I think she was mostly just trying not to scare us."

"Who's Jamie?"

"You might know her. Jamie Vegas?"

"The psychic lady on TV?"

"Yeah. They call her a Medium actually."

"So she really talks to ghosts?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "But it gets more complicated than that."

"I don't think I even want to know."

"Good cuz I'd probably get it all wrong."

We walked into the woods and easily traveled through the thick brush; it's something you have to learn how to do if you're going to be running through the forest all the time. Jacob talked about his Dad a lot. He explained why he was in a wheelchair; that he'd had and accident. It only took twenty minutes until we walked into the clearing where the Cullen's house stood. I sniffed the air instinctively, smelling the overly sweet scent of vampires. It took some getting used to. We walked up the front steps and Jacob walked right in.

"Don't knock or anything."

"They already know we're here." He said closing the door behind me.

"Hello Jacob." Carlisle said walking into the entryway. "And Katherine, how are you feeling?"

"Better." I smiled. "Thank you."

"Edward and Bella are at their cottage; though I'm sure they already know you're here. Just out of curiosity, how did you feel when you woke up this morning?"

"Awful. I threw up, twice and my head… ugh. It still hurts."

"Drink plenty of water." He said in a very "doctor" tone. "You certainly recovered fairly quickly, a human would be sick for days."

"Yeah, well, one of the perks of not being human I guess." I shrugged.

"Make yourselves at home." Carlisle added and vanished up the stairs.

Jacob took my hand and led me into the living room. He flopped down on the couch and flipped the TV on. I snuggled up next to him and closed my eyes. My head really did still hurt.

"Oh, Katherine!" I heard a very airy voice on the other side of the room.

When I opened my eyes Alice was sitting next to me.

"You're wearing the clothes Bella sent over." She noted. "You look awesome, just like I thought you would. I'm bringing you shopping next weekend, just us girls. Bella will hate me but I'll drag her along anyway. She'll enjoy herself, and so will you."

"Dragging her away from me already?" Jacob said putting his arm around me.

"It's not my fault I can't _see_ anything when you wolves are around." Then she smiled at me. "Plus I'm sure Katherine is itching to dish on you."

"You can tell the future," I said to Alice, "and Edward can read people's minds, except Bella's because she can shield."

"You catch on quick."

"You guys belong in a sitcom or something."

"And two different kinds of werewolf falling in love isn't comedic material?" Alice chimed with a smile.

Jacob laughed and got up from the couch.

"I don't think she's that deep in this yet." He said with a small smile and little humor. "When are Edward and Bells coming back?"

"I don't know." She said pointedly. "You're here, remember?"

"Yeah," Jacob said looking out the window. "Listen, I'm gonna go see what's up with the Pack. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded; I felt completely fine staying at the Cullens' at this point.

"I'll be back soon." He said and kissed my forehead before leaving through the front door.

Alice never took hers eyes off me or the wide smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm so glad Jacob found you." She said giddily. "He's been waiting so long; well, in human time at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he imprinted on you right?"

"Yeah."

"So that means he's over Bella. I have to say that he was starting to get on my nerves being all gloomy all the time."

"Wait… what do you mean "he's over Bella"?"

"I can't expect you to know." She smiled. "Edward changed Bella but Jacob was totally against it, he was so in love with her and when she went through with the change it broke his heart, he knew he'd lost her. But of course, he wanted to be friends with her still. I think he just wanted to be around her. And literally, the day he found you in the woods… it was like turning on a light switch. He went from dragging his feet to prancing around."

"He was in love with Bella?" that seemed to be the only part I heard.

"It was sad to see but yes, completely and utterly head over heels in love. But now he has you, see? And he's happy."

I nodded. This was a strange twist. That's what Jacob must have meant when he said she rebuilt his house out of pity. It was because she knew she couldn't fix his heart so she figured she'd fix his house. Hmm. I couldn't help but feel a little put off, maybe a little jealous. Bella was so perfectly beautiful, who wouldn't fall in love with her?"

"My thought exactly." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh. Hi." I said standing, I got a little lightheaded but recovered quickly.

"You OK?"

"Fine." I said with a weak smile.

There she was, beautiful and perfect. I couldn't help but envy her. What I would give to look at _that_ in the mirror every morning. No wonder Jacob was in love with her. _Was._ I had to keep that in my mind. He wasn't anymore… right? I suddenly became unsure of that.

Edward was looking at me a little strangely. I cleared my thoughts and smiled at Bella.

"How are you, Bella?"

"Good." She smiled warmly. "Where did Jake run off to?"

"Something with his Pack." I shrugged, and then looked up at Edward.

He looked to be concentrating on something for a moment then looked out the window.

"He's just thinking about you."

Bella smirked. My own memory flashed back to the bathroom and I felt a little flutter in my stomach.

"He's not straying too far from that."

I felt my face get hot and I buried it in my hands.

"Don't be embarrassed." Bella smiled. "I bet Emmett and Rose think much vulgar thoughts."

"All too true." Edward shook his head.

I hung around the Cullen house for twenty minutes before Jacob came back. He didn't divulge on what was going on with his Pack and I didn't ask. If he wanted to tell me I knew he would. Bella kindly made us lunch. I didn't ask but I wondered why Bella was such a good cook, I mean, she doesn't eat food; why have the skill if you can't even enjoy it? Edward looked at me and snickered a little at my thought.

"She cooks for the Pack a lot."

"Oh." I said looking sideways at Jacob.

"She's always been good at it." He said smiling at her.

My mind wandered again. I looked at the way he looked at her. Could he really be over her? Just like that? I didn't exactly know their past but it seemed rather impossible for him to just get over it; especially if he was so in love. My heart ached at the thought of it. What if I wasn't good enough for him?

"Katie." Edward interrupted my thoughts again. I looked up at him. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I had a questioning look on my face.

"C'mon." He said standing, kissing Bella on the cheek and walking from the room.

I smiled at Jacob and followed after Edward. He'd gone out the front door. I hoped he wasn't running because it would take a long time for me to catch up to him.

"Nope, I'm right here." He said from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's up?" I asked him, walking down the stairs.

"Let's walk." He said turning to the driveway.

I followed after him, walking at a slow pace. He watched his feet as he walked with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. I followed suit, putting my hands in my pockets and kicking a rock along the dirt.

"Why do you keep thinking that Jacob is in love with Bella?"

I looked away from him, into the woods.

"I don't know." I said.

She's so perfect.

"I know." He said.

He was in love with her.

"I know."

How can I compete with that?

"Are you kidding?" He said stopping.

"What am I supposed to think?" I asked him. "You can't just turn love _off_. It doesn't just go away."

"Of course he still loves her." Edward said. "But not the way he used to."

"How do you _know_?"

He looked at me like it was obvious. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"How do _I_ know?" I asked.

"Look based on the fact that I do have the ability to read people's minds, I'm pretty sure I can be considered a reliable source."

What if he changes his mind?

"I don't think he has a choice." I looked at him as he spoke. "I mean, this imprinting thing is pretty permanent."

"So he's _forced_ to love me?"

"I think it's more like… destined to love you." He put his hand on my shoulder. It was icy cold and almost made me shiver.

I felt a little better after talking with Edward. He was right in that he was a fairly reliable source. I really had no reason to wonder if Jacob loved me, did I?


	12. Chapter 12

Logan and I didn't go home for Thanksgiving break but we spent it with the Cullen's and Jacob's pack. It was the most delicious Thanksgiving dinner that I'd ever had. I also drank wine, got drunk for real this time. It was a lot better than the whole roofie thing. Speaking of which I stopped talking to Harvey and let it slip to my dorm neighbor that he'd given me something so none of the other girls on campus would talk to him either.

Christmas came on me fast. I was so busy with finals that I didn't even go shopping until I was in the airport, waiting for my plane back to New York.

"You're giving Papa a snow globe?"

"Excuse me for having _no_ _time_ for actual Christmas shopping. I was busy with other things like _studying_." I said.

"I studied." Logan defended.

"For like ten minutes."

That was one of the things I envied about Logan. He didn't even have to try and he got all A's in his classes. Everything just came naturally to him. I hated it.

"What are you getting me for Christmas?" Jacob asked over my shoulder.

"I don't know; something from New York probably." I said and smiled "Maybe I'll get you New York pasties since you insist on walking around shirtless all the time."

"Oh. You're funny now?" He smiled. "Nice; that was good."

"Well… what do you _want_?" I asked him, slipping into his arms so perfectly.

"Hmm. 'What do I want.' I don't think I need to answer that question." He kissed me lightly, leaving me wanting more.

I let the air out of my lungs; he still took my breath away.

"All I want is you."

"Aww… how sweet." Logan teased us from behind Jacob.

"Will you stop being such a loser?" I peered around Jacob at Logan. "I'm not getting you _anything_."

"Yes you will."

He was right, I would. Our flight was called to board over the PA and I rushed to buy what I had gathered for my family. Jacob walked with us to the gate and while Logan boarded I stayed behind to say goodbye. Oh man this was going to hurt.

"I'll be back in two weeks." I said bravely, fighting the tears from showing up already.

"I know. You've said it like eight times." He said smiling, hiding his own sadness.

"This is harder than I thought it was going to be." I admitted. "I don't want to leave you."

"Trust me. I know exactly how you feel." He said rubbing my upper arms. "You'll be back in two weeks."

"Yeah." I said looking down; he lifted my chin to meet his beautiful face again.

He kissed me. Yeah, one of those goodbye-in-the-airport kisses. I think I even popped my foot like in the movies. I didn't want to let go of him but when the stewardess tapped me on the shoulder, shaking my from my paradise in Jacob's arms I said one final silent goodbye and walked away from him.

I was in tears before I even made it to my seat. Logan laughed at me at first but when he realized that I was actually hurting he rubbed my back trying to console me. I eventually fell asleep and we made it back to New York at 3am. Mom and Dad were both there waiting. I was curious to know why Jeremy didn't go with them; they'd never leave him home alone. Uncle Nick and Uncle Tonio must have already arrived. My mother, of course, commented on my puffy eyes, knowing full well that I must have said goodbye to my mystery boyfriend at the airport. I really wasn't going to get around talking to her about it.

The house was dark when we finally made it down the driveway. Everyone was still sleeping. I was partially thankful for that. As much as I wanted to see everyone again, I was tired and cranky. Jacob told me to call him when I got in and I did but only got his machine. I left a message and went to sleep.

I was right. Nick and Tonio were in the kitchen when I walked in the next morning. I didn't get around Nick's bear hug and Tonio ruffled my hair, which I'd just straightened, like always. They were both happy to see us.

"Katherine, tell us about your boyfriend."

"Mom!" I said hushed.

"Well… I told you. I'm getting an early start on this pestering thing. I might actually get something out of you if I start now." She said smiling.

"Ugh." I put my face in my hands.

"I don't think I like you having a boyfriend. Aren't you a little young?" Nick added in.

"I'm almost 20!" I looked up at the ceiling, exasperated.

"You got a whole other month to go before that hits you." Mom said. "What was his name again? Jackson?"

"Jackson?" I made a face. "It's Jacob. Jake."

"How old is he?" Dad was grilling me now.

"He's… my age." I said looking down at my food.

"Liar." Nick chided.

"_How old is he_?" Dad asked again.

"He's a couple years older than me." I admitted; to be honest I didn't know how old Jacob really was. "It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal." Dad said. "Can you take him down?"

"Of course she can take him down." Mom called from the pantry. "She's stronger than _you_, Clayton."

I kept my lips sealed tight.

"Well we have to make sure, Elena." Nick said. "We don't want some jerk trying to feel her up or something."

"Ugh. Uncle Nick." I was practically nauseous. "I'm going upstairs."

"You're calling him aren't you?" Mom said excitedly.

"Never mind; I'm going outside." Everyone would be able to hear my whole conversation if I were inside the house.

I walked half a mile into the woods. The signal on my phone was still strong, luckily. I scrolled through my contacts and came upon Jacob's number. I left another message. I made myself comfortable on a fallen tree and waited thinking maybe he was in the shower or getting the mail. That he'd get the message and call me right back; he didn't. I wondered where he was and tried not to let my imagination get the best of me. Why did I do this? He imprinted, right? So why am I so worried that he's going to find someone else to fall in love with?_Because I think I'm not good enough for him_. The thought stung me. I pushed my doubts to the back of my mind and headed back to the house.

"Back so soon?" Mom asked as I walked in through the back door. I was glad to see she was the only one in the kitchen this time.

I slumped into a seat at the table.

"I know I'm old but we can talk if you need to." She sat across from me. "Having boy trouble?"

"It's more like _me_ trouble." I said quietly and stood up. "I'm going to lay down for a little while."

"OK." She said. "I'm here if you need to talk."

I didn't want to talk. I didn't want someone to reassure me that any guy would be lucky to have me because I felt so lucky to have Jacob. What if my luck ran out? I didn't want to talk about that.

Christmas was… interesting, as always. Jamie came down for a few days, Karl called from Paris or somewhere where he and Hope were vacationing. Paige and Lucas sent us a card, as did Benicio Cortez, Lucas's father. When I looked at the return address on Paige and Lucas's card it dawned on me that they lived only a few hours away from where I went to school.

"Logan." I said in a hushed voice to get his attention. When he looked at me I motioned for him to follow me. I walked into the hallway and waited for him and when he rounded the corner I walked toward the back of the house and through a door, descending a dark stairway into the basement.

"What is it?" Logan asked, looking around at the vertical bars that made up the Cage.

"Paige and Lucas." I said handing him the empty envelope.

"Yeah." He obviously didn't get it.

"They live in Portland." I said meaningfully; he just looked at me. "Oregon, you idiot. They live like three hours from our school."

"Oh." Realization dawned on his face. "Wow."

"Do you know what this means? It's not another werewolf who's keeping tabs on us. That's why they don't know about Jacob."

"Right." He said making a crease in his brow.

"What?" I could see his brain working.

"Well, if it's really Paige and Lucas then they can't really be keeping tabs on us because we'd smell them… we know their scents they wouldn't be able to set foot on campus without us knowing."

"Hmm."

"We should sniff around when we go back; maybe we just haven't noticed it."

I nodded. We went back upstairs and joined back with the adults. That night we had our customary Christmas run. We took down an elk. It was great but I still yearned to get back to Washington. I checked my messages when I got back inside, of course Jacob called when I was thoroughly unavailable. I was glad that he left a message, though.

"Hey, Katie. Merry Christmas. I miss you… a lot. Only another week though. I got your present here under our tree for when you get back. I can't wait till you get back. So, I'll probably be gone if you try to call back, we're having dinner over at Emily's house with Sam and everyone. I wish you here. Bye."

It was short and sweet and made me want to jump on a plan so I could be with him again. I wished again that my luck would never run out.

I went into the city for the post Christmas sales. Fifth Avenue was a zoo. I wanted to find something really special for Jacob. I knew he loved cars but I couldn't exactly go out and buy him a junked car to fix up. I tried to think of other things but I was at a loss. He had everything he needed. Buying clothes was out of the question because he barely wears them anyway. Any type pf jewelry was out of the question. That's when I walked past a photo studio with large prints in the windows. He said all he wanted was me, right? I walked inside.

"Hello." The woman at the desk said with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled back. "Do you guys do photos here?"

"We do. What type of photo are you looking to have done?"

"Well, I was thinking I'll have some professional pictures done of myself for my… boyfriend for a Christmas gift."

"We can do that."

"I was thinking I want something sort of artsy, maybe a partial nudity… uh… do you do that here?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "When do you want to make an appointment for?"

"Actually I only have a few days."

"Well, we're not scheduled for the next hour."

"Perfect."

It only took a few minutes for her to set up a backdrop. When she brought me in she had me go into a dressing room with a black silky sheet. I disrobed and wrapped myself in the sheet and walked back into the studio. She worked right through the hour setting me up in different positions, fixing my hair, giving direction on where to look, when to smile. When we wrapped up and I got dressed I met her in the waiting area again.

"Those prints should be ready in a couple of weeks."

"If I give you an extra hundred can you have them ready by this afternoon?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Great." I smiled. "I'll be back this afternoon then."

It was the greatest investment I'd ever made. The pictures truly were beautiful, even if they were just me. The photographer said she really enjoyed photographing me and welcomed me back any time. I might take her up on that.

I was practically counting down the minutes until our flight took off. I hurried through the goodbyes to my parents and Jeremy and made sure I was the first person in line at the gate to get on the plane. After a long a grueling airplane ride we landed in Washington, two hours late. I walked into the freezing cold of Washington in January. I thought about Jacob and how his warmth would chase all this cold away.

"That's funny. He thought the same thing." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see Edward leaning against his Volvo in the passenger loading station. I rushed up to him and put my arms around him. I was happy to see him.

"It's good to see you too." He smiled. "Where's Logan?"

"Getting our bags." I said thumbing back to the door.

Edward laughed, looking toward the building. "I think he got sidetracked. You wait here, I'll go get him."

I didn't even want to know what Logan was up to.

"No, you don't." Edward called back.

I leaned against the car and pulled my jacket tighter around me. Edward emerged from the automatic doors carrying my luggage. I gave him a questioning look.

"You really _don't_ want to know." He said.

"I'll trust you on that." I said nodding, trying not to think about what my brother was doing in an airport.

Inside the warm car I could smell the traces that Jacob left behind. It made me miss him more.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough."

"Does that ever get old? Reading people's thoughts."

"It got old a long time ago."

"Does anyone ever surprise you?"

"You surprise me sometimes… your innocence. I don't come across people as genuinely innocent as you anymore."

"I've lived a sheltered life." I said looking out the window. "My parents didn't socialize us like normal children."

I remembered back to all those nights I would fall asleep crying when I was in high school because no one would talk to me, then back to my preteen days when I wanted to go to the mall or the movies but wasn't allowed because I could put the other children in danger. It was all a flood of memories after that. I shut them out.

"Sorry."

"Now, I'm surprised at how _normal_ you are." He laughed.

"I wouldn't exactly call me normal."

"What did you get Jacob for Christmas?" I was thankful Edward changed the subject.

"Uh…" the photo session flashed through my memory. I looked over at him.

"Really…" He had a smile on his face.

"I don't know if he'll actually like them. I still have to pick one to give to him."

"He'll love it, they're beautiful." Edward assured me.

"Which one?"

"I'd have to see them."

Hmm. Not so sure about that. They're kind of personal.

"It'll be solely for artistic purposes." He said looking sideways at me.

"Fine, but no one else can see them… except maybe Alice who probably already knows." I smiled.

"That's fine."

We drove straight to the Cullen's house. I pulled the folder out of my luggage and followed Edward into the house. Alice was waiting in the entryway.

"Hello Katherine." She smiled.

"Ugh." I said dropping my shoulders. "C'mon, this isn't something I wanted to share with the whole world."

"Katherine, you're beautiful. You _should_ be sharing it with the whole world." And you can roll you're eyes all you want but it's still the truth."

I rolled my eyes anyway. "Well, let's go before someone else decides to come along."

We walked up to Carlisle's office, actually I met Edward and Alice in there; the whole super speed thing was pretty useful. I tossed the envelope onto the desk and let Alice attack it.

"Oh, Katie." She said holding a picture aloft. "This is perfect."

"Which one's that?" It didn't really phase me that these could be beautiful to anyone but Jacob.

She was holding the one that exposed me the most. Of course. None of my goodies were showing but it didn't leave much to the imagination. I think this was my least favorite. Alice sifted through all the pictures, giving her own suggestions to which one I should give to Jacob.

"Why don't you just tell me which one I'm giving to him?"

"Can't see the werewolves, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I said.

"What about this one?" Edward said pointing to one of the photos.

It was a behind picture. Not _my_ behind but my back. The black sheet with covering my breasts and came down and around to pool at the bottom of my back. I was looking back at the camera, with a flirty smile. I liked this one; it didn't give anything away but was still sexy. It made me feel sexy, looking at it.

"Shut up." I said at Edward's smile.

"Jacob will love it." He said.

"Bella!" Alice sang as Bella walked into the room.

Perfect, gracious Bella.

"Thanks for the warning." I said to Alice.

"What do you think?" Alice was practically bouncing up and down.

"Wow." Bella said. "Katherine, these are great."

"Jake's coming." Edward said.

I stuffed the pictures back into their folder and we all headed downstairs. Edward took the pictures from me knowing that Jacob would ask questions. I silently thanked him as Jacob walked through the door, bloody and bruised.

***Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

He was dirty and beaten and practically falling over.

"Jake!" I rushed over in a panic and helped him to the living room couch. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said closing his eyes; clearly in distress.

I looked to Edward who had a blank expression on his face. "Bella come with me. Alice, stay here and protect Katie with Jake."

"What?!" I shouted. "What's going on?"

"Stay here. Stay inside." Edward said to me and left with Bella.

"Jacob?" I said wiping the dirt and sweat from his face. "What happened? Tell me."

"You need to leave here." He said trying to get up but I pushed him back down. "Katie please… I have to protect you."

"Alice what's going on?"

"I can't _see_ anything… your guess is as good as mine."

"Jacob Black tell me what's going on!" I yelled at him.

"It's Sam." Jacob finally granted. "He thinks we're going to try and run him off the Rez so he figured he'd beat us to it."

"What?"

"He thinks you're a threat so he'll try to get rid of you too; just like before."

"Didn't you just spend Christmas with him?" I asked, blown away at this point.

"Yeah. It was all to try and get us to trust them again… He was hoping I would bring you so he could take you out more easily."

"I have to go help them." I said.

"Don't even think about." Jacob said severely, sitting up quickly. "You are not leaving this house."

"They could get killed out there!"

"I'll go find Carlisle and Esme." Alice said cooling the situation. "Jasper should be coming back soon, tell him what's happening. He'll probably be able to help out there. Will you be alright without me?"

"Yeah." Jacob said. "We need all the help we can get."

Alice vanished from sight, out the front door. I sat on the end of the couch, nervous. Edward and Bella were out there fighting for me; I should be there along side them.

"Why are they doing this?" Jacob asked. I turned to him. He looked truly hurt; making me want to go kick some ass even more. "I thought we were past all this."

"What is it they want?" I asked.

"They want us off the Reservation, for good."

"What are you going to do?" I didn't want to hear this answer.

"We have to defend our land, even against each other. If he wants to fight for it then that's what he's going to get." I could see Jacob shaking. I moved back next to him and stroked his hair to calm him. "I'm sorry you had to come back to this."

"I'm glad I did." I said. "I can help."

"No, you're staying where it's safe." He said firmly.

"Jake, I'm not going to stand by and watch you fight; you know I won't. I'm a good fighter."

"Your brother's certainly proving himself."

"What?"

"Logan's out there."

"I have to go." I said and ran for the door but stopped in my tracks.

Bella was back, holding Logan in her arms. He wasn't moving. I swore and rushed to them.

"What happened to him?" I said, relieved to see he was still breathing.

"They're good fighters. It's been difficult." She said. "Edward talked Sam down so he'd call of his pack. They don't _want_ to fight."

"They want us to give in." Jacob said angrily.

"Bring him upstairs please Bella?" I said quietly after assessing Logan's injuries.

She disappeared up the stairs and I turned to Jacob.

"What are you going to do? Fight them? You'll risk the lives of all the people you love so that you can have some piece of land?"

"My ancestors lived on this land. It's my job to protect it." He said standing his tallest.

"And you'll kill your brothers to achieve that?"

"They're not my brothers anymore. They tricked us, Katie. They got us to come to the Rez so that they could tell us they're taking it over. They burned my fucking house down!"

My mouth fell open.

"Yeah. Luckily there was a game on today and my dad was at Charlie's."

"Oh, my God." I said. "Jacob I'm sorry."

"I don't even care… I just can't believe they'd do that to my dad. He's an elder. They should still respect him not matter what _I've_ done."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "They're just as strong as we are. Sam has more of a head for strategy than I do."

"Is it too much to ask for you to just let it go?" I asked. "Just give it to them and start again somewhere else… I mean, is it really worth risking your life?"

"I don't know." He said quietly, sitting next to me calmly again. "Katie, I don't know what to do."

My heart ached at his distress. "You now what I'll tell you… I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to see your Pack get hurt."

"I have to talk to them." He said.

"I'll go see Logan." I said and turned from him.

He grabbed my hand as I walked away and pulled me back toward him. He stood and kissed me, warmth coming back into his eyes. I smiled and walked from him.

Logan was fine. He was actually laughing when I walked into the room. He wanted to get back out there. I had to break the news that the scuffle was over and they were in the negotiation stage. He was only mildly disappointed. I explained to Bella that Jacob was going to talk things over with his pack. She seemed genuinely worried about him.

"This is going to be hard for him… he doesn't let go of things easily." Bella said after I told her the difficulty Jacob was already having.

"What do you think he'll do?" I asked her; she knew him better after all.

"He'll listen to his pack. If they don't want to fight for it then he won't make them."

"But if they want to?"

"We're going to have an all out war on our hands." Edward said from the doorway. Bella glided over to him. "Sam's ready to talk when Jake is."

My mind was a mess of worry and sadness. I wished I could take all this responsibility away from Jacob so he wouldn't have to make the decision. I knew it was so hard for him. I looked up at Edward and waited for him to say something; wondering if the pack was downstairs yet.

"Yes, they're all here. Though I've seen them in better condition. No one really wants to give in."

"So they're going to fight for it?"

"No final decisions have been made." Edward said. "Leah doesn't want to fight, Quil and Embry do. Seth's with Leah. It comes down to Jacob."

I didn't know what to expect. Jacob gave me no indication as to what his decision would be. I knew he wanted to fight for the land of his ancestors but I wasn't sure if he would risk lives. My heart beat hard and fast while I waited with the others. I looked to Edward every few seconds to see if there was any change in the conversation downstairs. He didn't give anything way in his stoic stare. I told myself he was concentrating but I knew he didn't have to, to hear people's thoughts.

"What are they doing?" I asked Edward finally.

"Jake doesn't want to fight…" He seemed relieved. "He's going to try to talk to Sam so his Dad can stay on the reservation."

Where will they all go? It's hard enough having Jacob in my dorm room; I wouldn't be able to fit four more in there without being noticed. Edward laughed at me and I looked at him.

"You automatically assume that you'll be taking them all in? You'll make a great mother some day."

I imagined myself pregnant and fear soaked me. My mother told me the horror stories of when she was pregnant with my brother and I. How she was in constant fear of losing us because she still had to Change every week. I wondered if it would be the same for me. But my heart was warmed again when I imagined a small black haired, dark skinned child running into my open arms.

"Katie?" Edward's voice shook me from my fantasy. "Are you expecting your family to arrive any time soon?"

"No." I said. "Why?"

"A werewolf's coming."

"Shit." I said loudly and went to the window taking in a long breath trying to catch the scent. He must be downwind. I walked back toward the door. "Logan stay here."

"I'm coming."

"No. I can take care of it." I said.

"You can't go alone. What if it's a Kyle?"

The image of Kyle raced across my mind but I pushed it away quickly.

"I can do it, Logan." I said.

He looked at me a few moments before responding. "Call me if you need me."

I walked down the stairs and headed out the front door. Jacob and his pack were still in the living room. I knew if I told Jacob about the wolf in the woods he would insist on coming. He looked a little confused as I put my hand on the door knob. I faked a smile and headed out. I ran my fastest through the woods, looking for the scent. He wasn't far at all which scared me. As soon as I put my eyes on the wolf I knew he wasn't Pack. His fur was mangy and rough. It looked like he'd been in his wolf form for a long time. When our eyes met a fire flickered in his eyes.

"Katherine Danvers." His voice was rough and scratchy. "Wonderful to finally meet you; you are as beautiful as they say."

"Can't say the same about you, Josh" I asked him.

He smiled, mildly surprised that I already knew who he was. We keep a docket of the mutts we come across. Josh Garfield became a werewolf in 1989, he's 38 years old, never got into any trouble which accounts for the fact that he's not dead yet.

"I have to say I was rather surprised when I came into the area to catch the scent of a female. I thought they only let you out when the moon's full."

"Looks like you were wrong." I said.

"Obviously." He said. "So where're the rest of them? How's that Alpha of yours?"

I growled deep in my throat. I knew I couldn't let him leave. If I did then every mutt in the country would know that I was out of New York and almost completely unprotected; by the pack at least.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Your pal Joe Stillwell ran me down here. I lost him in Canada; seems he's only interested in keeping me out of Alaska." This piqued my interest. "Though I find it interesting that he would chase me this way; seeing as you're here."

"I'm more interested in why he was chasing you." Not really but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Just running too close I suppose." He shrugged. "Let's not dance around this anymore; are you going to give me a head start or am I going to have to kill you now?"

I smiled. "Three minutes."

He turned and went back into the woods. The chase was on. I walked into the woods, tearing my t-shirt off. I felt a rush of wind and looked behind me. Edward was stood between the trees.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a hushed voice, knowing the other werewolf would hear.

"I'm Changing." I said. _I have to kill him._

"Why?"

He'll tell his friends where to find me. The whole werewolf mutt community will know where I am and it'll never end. I'll be fighting off mutts for the rest of my college career.

"Is it any different from what you're used to?" He asked. "You said yourself you've fought off mutts your whole life."

"This is the quietest it's ever been. I don't want them to find me." Now please let me do this.

He disappeared. _And don't tell Jacob._ I knew he heard me.

Soon, I was on the trail. Josh Garfield wasn't getting away from me. It was my job to ensure the safety of my brother and I. He was getting closer; his scent was stronger. I could soon see the hind legs of my prey. Excitement sang through me and I sped up nipping at his heels. He suddenly skidded to a halt. I ran right into the back of him, sending him flying forward into the chest of the giant black wolf I knew to be Sam. It only took one hard snap of his jaw to practically rip Josh in half. Blood dripping from his teeth, he growled at me. Of course I didn't cower back like he wanted me to but growled back. He snapped his teeth at me and three more only slightly smaller wolves came out from behind him. I definitely wouldn't survive this fight again. With another growl I stepped back into the woods where I came from, stealing a glance the mangled, dead form that used to be Josh Garfield. I said a silent prayer for him and headed back to the Cullen's house. No doubt that was where Sam and his crew were also heading. I couldn't shake the result of that chase from my head. I knew Josh had to die but it didn't make me happy. The other part that bothered me was that Josh could have been anyone; he could have been Logan or one of my parents. Sam killed him without asking questions and that didn't sit well with me. If their Pack was going to be killing any wolf they don't recognize then there was going to be some serious trouble in the future.

After I Changed and was walking up the Cullen's front steps Jacob came out the front door in a huff.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, bare chest heaving.

"What?" I asked unable to mask my annoyance.

"Sam is coming and you decided it's time to go for a run? We're not friends anymore Katie, he could have killed you if you ran into him."

Lucky it was Josh that ran _into_ him then. I saw Edward's reproachful look from the doorway.

"They're almost here." Edward announced.

"Get inside, please." Jacob told me.

"I can't." I said. "I have to go do something."

"You're not going to _do_ anything. Get inside."

Oh, really. I walked back down the steps without a backwards glance at Jacob's reaction. I already knew the expression he held. He was using his Alpha demeanor on me and I needed to remind him that it didn't work.

"Katie! Wait." He called after me as I walked into the woods.

"What are you playing at?" Edward was at my side only a few feet into the brush.

"He thinks he can use his Alpha power on me. He needs to know he's not my Alpha."

"Not that. If Sam finds you out here again he'll kill you."

"Well, I can't leave dead body in the woods."

"It's a wolf. No one will know."

"His body will eventually Change back and it'll be human soon. I won't leave human remains out there for some hunter to find. You can't risk it and neither can I."

"I'll take care of it." He said. "Go back, please. Jake's having a fit; he's ready to abandon his Alpha duties and come out here to get you."

I huffed and turned back to the house. Jake was still on the front porch seething. When he was me walking back up the drive relief came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said putting his hands on my shoulders and rubbing down my arms. "It's dangerous right now. I don't know what Sam is willing to do."

"Alright. I just… had to do something."

He looked up from and over me. I turned me head to see Sam and his gang, in their human form, standing at the edge of the forest.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him quietly.

Pain came into is eyes and I knew exactly what he'd decided on. He stepped around me and trotted down the steps. His pack immediately joined him from inside the house, ready for whatever they had to do. I stood back and watched.

"You can have it, Sam. I only ask one thing." Jacob said.

"What's that?"

"Let my Dad stay. Let us rebuild him a house and get him settled."

Sam took his time in answering this. I could tell he was just trying to contain himself. What was Sam trying to do? Make him phase right there? I wanted to walk over to him and tear him apart. Then I felt a cool, light touch on my shoulder. I looked over to see Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullen's there in support of Jacob.

_This is killing him. _I told Edward. He nodded curtly.

"I don't think we can do that Jake." Sam said quietly, but everyone heard.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes.

"Don't come back on the Rez. That goes for all your friends too." Sam started to turn away but stopped and turned back. "And tell your little girlfriend to keep her werewolf friends out of the area."

The ran into the woods, back toward the Quileute Reservation. Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth all walked back toward the house with hunched shoulders. Exactly how they should look after that defeat. Jacob stood at the edge of the forest. His head down, his shoulders hunched forward. He shook only lightly in small jerks. I walked up quietly behind him and ran my hand over his bare shoulder turning him toward me. He took me into his arms and nestled his face into my neck. His hot tears fell onto my neck and ran down my chest. I couldn't contain myself either.

***Review please. Hope everyone likes it! Thank you soo much to those of you who have reviewed!**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day we went to the reservation to sift through the remains of Jacob's house. Only the bedrooms had fire damage; the kitchen and living room was destroyed by the water. The important things were salvaged; pictures, documents, and such. I could barely keep myself together and this wasn't even my house. I couldn't imagine being as composed as Billy was while looking through my destroyed home. But he stayed strong; even smiled a few times. How could he not be filled with rage and hate? Jacob kept to himself mostly; though he did display small outburst of anger by kicking or hitting something. I wished I could take this all away from him and make it better. That was beside the point though. The fact was that Sam and his crew ruined Jacob's life and they weren't going to go unpunished.

As Jacob packed up Billy's truck with the last of the salvageable items I saw Sam standing at the edge of the woods watching us. It sparked anger in me and I threw down the burnt piece of wood I was holding and started toward the trees. When Jacob saw what my plan was he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I struggled against him but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Let it go." Jacob said through his teeth.

"I won't let it go." I said looking up at him.

"Please, Katie. I lost this… I won't lose you."

My heart sank and I finally let tears spill from my eyes. Sam took everything from Jacob; I couldn't just let him walk away after that. Jacob pulled me toward the truck and pushed me inside. He drove us to Forks; where Billy's friend Charlie lives. Billy would be staying there until they found a handicap accessible apartment. Charlie was nice and bared a striking resemblance to Bella which Jacob explained owes to the fact that Charlie is Bella's father. I didn't realize she'd been turned into a vampire so recently.

"This is Bella's old room." It looked like it hadn't been touched in years; a thin layer of dust settled over everything. "I think Charlie still hopes Bella will come back home some day."

"Does he know?" I asked quietly.

"I think he does but he won't admit it to himself. She still visits him a lot, he's got to notice that she hasn't changed one bit in eight years."

I sat down on the bed, sending the dust into the air. Jacob sat next to me and took my hand.

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

"Me? This has nothing to do with me. What about you?"

"It's just a house, Katie. We'll find another place to live."

"You loved it there so much." I said. "It was everything to you, wasn't it?"

He held a small smile. "It _was_. But I found something more important to fill my time with."

"Jake." I looked up at him. Of course he was looking at me with his warm, dark eyes.

I lost all sense of control and plunged into him with my lips. He smiled against my kisses.

"What?" I asked pulling away from him.

"I was just thinking about how much I wanted you to kiss me and… you did." He smiled again.

"What else were you thinking?" I asked flirtatiously.

He kissed me softly. One of those teasers that was bound to lead to something more and it did. He guided me down on the bed, still sending up dust. I had to quickly break away from Jacob's lips as not to sneeze in his mouth. Of course that would happen to me. But Jacob just laughed and kissed me again. His hand wandered over my body. I shivered more than once when his fingers brushed over my stomach. His movements slowed to a crawl as he traced up my torso. My breath hitched as he gently grasped my breast. OK. Hello, second base. I wasn't prepared for what it would feel like, I felt hot… that made me laugh inside. Jacob opened yet another door for me.

"Oh." The bedroom door opened but quickly shut again. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Bella." Jacob said sitting up.

"I should have knocked. I'm sorry."

"How about being a little less silent when you're walking down the hall?" Jacob smiled.

"Now, that's something I can't help." She said. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Jacob nodded. "I was just showing Katie around."

"Sure." Bella said with a smile and glided toward the window. "This rooms seeing more action now than when I lived here."

"So, what's up Bella?" He asked her, avoiding the uncomfortable statement.

"Oh. Edward wanted to let you guys know we're leaving for a few days. There's been a lot of mountain lion sightings near a town up north."

"Sweet." Jacob said.

"Jake, we were wondering if you'd mind coming over tonight so we can give you your Christmas gift."

"Christmas gift? I didn't get you guys anything." He seemed surprised.

"We don't need anything, trust me." She smiled then she looked at me. "Have you given Jake his gift yet?"

"No, I haven't." I said with a sideways glance.

"You know what it is?" He asked Bella.

She smiled warmly at me. "You'll love it Jake."

"He'll be there in an hour." I asked her.

"That would be great." Bella smiled. "I should go say good bye to my dad."

Jacob never took his eyes off me. I felt my cheeks burning. With a small smile I looked into his eyes.

"So when are you going to give it to me?"

"After you go to Bella's."

"You're not coming?" He asked.

"I wasn't invited."

"Oh c'mon. You know you're always welcome there."

"I know." I nodded. "How about you meet me back on campus when you're done there?"

"You have to go back to school already?"

I laughed. "I have a couple of days but I have to get my schedule and my books."

"Ugh. This college thing is for the birds." He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Well, if one of us is going to be the protector the other has to earn a living somehow." I pointed out.

"We can just stay as wolves for the rest of our lives."

"And how do expect me to feed our babies if I don't have any thumbs?" I asked humorously.

He smiled and kissed me.

The campus was buzzing with returning students. Logan chastised me for not calling him but shut up when I mentioned the airport incident. He still wouldn't tell me what he was doing there. My dorm neighbor, Jen, popped her head in a few times. She was the same as ever, bubbly and full of energy. After getting my new schedule I went into the packed bookstore. It took almost an hour to get out of there so I called Logan and asked which books he needed to save him the trip. But when I got to his room he didn't answer his door or his phone.

"Excuse me?" I said to the back of a tall light brown hair man.

He turned around and I could see that he was very handsome with green eyes and angular features; he actually kind of reminded me of Edward only less perfect.

"Hi." He smiled down at me. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Logan Danvers." I said. "Do you now him?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "He's in 8B right over there."

"Oh. I know. I'm his sister. I was just wondering if you knew where he was cuz he didn't answer his door."

"His sister. Um. He didn't say where he was going. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No. I just have to give him his texts." I said.

"My name's Jeremiah." He said smiling.

"I'm Katherine." I said and shook his hand. "So, could you just tell him that I have his books and I won't be delivering them?"

"Of course. Yeah." He nodded and I walked back toward the stairs to exit the building. "Hey, Katherine?"

I turned, Jeremiah was walking toward me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy later?"

"I'll be sleeping at some point." I shrugged.

"Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"Oh. Um. I really shouldn't; my boyfriend wouldn't be too happy about me going out for a drink with another guy."

"Boyfriend. Right. I should've guessed you wouldn't be single." He said looking at the books stacked in my hands. "Those look heavy. Do you mind if I help you out there?"

"That's alright. I got it."

"Oh don't tell me you have super strength too."

My eyes widened momentarily.

"Logan can life like a hundred fifty pounds no problem."

Great Logan. What else are you going to show off to your buddies? I couldn't very well "show off" too. I smiled and handed over the pile pf books. I could see his muscles flexing under the weight.

"Thanks." I said and started down the stairs.

We walked across the green toward the girls' dormitory building. He kept up the small talk; I was more focused on getting in out of the cold. He followed me to up the stairs, past all the by-standers with their mouths hanging open. These girls must think I'm a huge slut bringing different guys around so much. I fumbled with my keys while Jeremiah gabbed away about some History class and opened the door wide to let him in first.

"Thanks. Just put them on the desk." I said walking in after him. I was startled to see Jacob standing by the window. "Jake. Hey."

"Hey, Katie. Who's your friend?" Jacob said hotly.

"This is Jeremiah. He lives on Logan's floor." I said. "He helped me bring over the books from the bookstore."

Jacob gave me a look like he knew I was lying then turned to Jeremiah.

"I'm Katie's boyfriend."

"That would explain the hostility." Jeremiah said under his breath to me, not knowing Jacob would hear him perfectly well.

"Well, thanks. Jeremiah." I said holding the door.

"Sure. I'll see you in History." He said.

"Yeah." I nodded. Was that what he was going on about? "Bye."

I closed the door as he left and turned back to Jacob who seemed to be boiling inside.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said it was."

"I _know_ you can carry those books yourself."

"But he doesn't. I was just trying to play my part. Logan's been an idiot and showing off he can lift so I couldn't very well make Jeremiah think I was the same. It might raise questions."

"I don't think that would raise questions."

"Girls don't usually carry around fifty pound loads without having trouble with it, Jacob."

"And he just happens to be in your history class?" He said accusingly.

"Yeah." I said getting bothered by his attitude. "What exactly are you accusing me of here, Jake? Cuz I'm pretty sure I've done nothing wrong."

"Every time a guy talks to you, you make friends with him pretty quickly. I don't think that's nothing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well… it makes me wonder, sometimes." He admitted.

I practically threw my hands into the air, I was so angry. I turned out of the room and left down the hall.

"Katie." I heard Jacob call me.

I continued out the door and onto the green. He caught up with me quickly, grabbing my hand but I ripped it from him and turned to face him.

"Don't touch me." I warned.

"Katie, c'mon."

"No." I said quietly, I wasn't going to make a scene in front of the whole school. "I agreed when you said you wanted to help me out for that first week, I didn't say anything when you continued to follow me to all of my classes after I'd healed but I won't let you dictate who I can and cannot talk to."

"You're--."

"I'm finished Jacob. If you don't like it… you can leave." I hesitated on that last part. Did I really want him to?

He huffed and walked past me. It took a lot for me to not to turn around and go after him. I swore to myself and walked back to my dorm room. It was cavernous without his presence. I immediately regretted telling him off. I knew Jacob didn't carry a phone so I search through my contacts to someone I knew would see Jacob.

"Yes, Katie?" Edward's voice carried over the line.

"Hi. Will you tell Jake to call me when you see him?"

"He left the see you an hour ago."

"Yeah, he was here… we had a fight and I kind of overreacted." I said. "I just don't think he should be jealous about me talking to other guys. I mean I'm not hitting on them and I don't think I flirt or anything and he's getting all possessive…"

"…OK." Edward wasn't the person to talk to about this.

"Is Bella around?" I asked.

"Hi, Katie. What's up?"

I sighed loudly. "I don't know what to do about Jake."

I told her the whole story; starting with buying my brother's books.

"Just give him some time to cool off. He's scared of losing you. Unfortunately Jacob has had his share of heartbreak and it left him scarred. I don't think he actually intends to treat you like you're _only_ his."

"Thanks, Bella." I said.

"So are you going to come down to see the new place?"

"What new place?" I asked.

"Jake didn't tell you? We bought an old factory outside Forks and we're renovating it for the Pack. So they don't have to move away from their families."

"That's incredible." I said.

"I know. It was Esme's idea. She said she'll miss them all too much if they have to move away."

I was speechless and felt even worse than I had before for being so quick to get angry with Jacob.

"Will you have Jake call me please, when you see him?" I asked her.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

I couldn't concentrate on anything. The part of me that felt badly about blowing up at Jacob was making itself known. I decided to get out of my dorm. I pulled on my jacket and headed into the cold. As soon as I walked out the door to my building I smelled it; blood, thick and fresh on the breeze. I tried not sticking my nose out in front of me to sniff but my dignity had taken a back seat. I got a few wary looks from the passerby but no one truly interested in what I was doing. It followed it to the edge of the woods when another scent mingled with it. A werewolf, one I'd smelled before. I rushed back to the dorms but to the men's this time and pounded on Logan's door. This time he opened it.

"We have a problem." I said giving him a look when I saw that he had a girl in his bed.

"Kat, I'm--."

"It need you Logan." I said. "It's Kyle."

He nodded is head and turned back to the girl. "Sorry, I gotta go do something. I'll call you."

"Loga--." We were half way down the hall before she could finish.

"Where?"

"In the woods." I said as we stepped into the cold. "Do you smell it?"

"Blood." I said under his breath.

We followed it back to the edge of the woods and walked through the trees. We'd only gone twenty feet when we found the source of the metallic stench.

"Fuck." I said, suddenly feeling drained.

He was probably only my age; possibly younger. His clothes were torn in places and drenched with blood. And he was still alive. His eyes were half open with a pleading look.

"He-Help me."

"What happened?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"A w….. a wolf."

I already knew before he said it. I could see the bite marks through the ripped cloth.

"Logan." I looked up at him. "He bit him."

Logan punched a tree, it splintered slightly. This was one of the things we hated about being a werewolf. We couldn't bring this man to the hospital, or fly him back to New York, nor did we have the facility to guide him through the Change… I pulled out my phone again and redialed Edward's number.

"Hello, Katie."

"Edward. I need your help." I said quickly.

"What is it?"

"It's kind of a long story but someone's been bitten, I need to use your house to try to guide him through the Change."

"Uh… yeah."

"Thank you. We'll be there in an hour."

"Would it be easier if we came and got you?" He asked.

Twenty minutes later we were in the basement of the Cullen's house. It was like any other basement, only they'd cleared a space for a cot with a chair next to it. Edward put the young man on the cot and I sat down in the chair next to him.

"What's your name?" I asked him when he was mostly conscious again.

"Caleb." He breathed.

"OK. Caleb. I want you to pay attention to the sound of my voice." I started as Jeremy had with me when I went through my first Change.

I spent hours in that chair, doing everything that I could remember Jeremy doing. I requested that no one disturb me because if Caleb got distracted then it could be lethal to him. I knew Edward would be keeping tabs on us. I did everything I could to coach him through but by about three in the morning I could see him giving up. I encouraged him but he'd lost his will. Caleb made the decision that he'd rather die than go through the pain. I held his mangled hand and tried to sooth him into sleep. I felt glued to the chair and only became aware of anything when someone touched me. I looked up to Logan.

"You did everything you could."

I walked away from him. I didn't want to be comforted. I didn't even bother putting a jacket on as I walked outside, past all the vampires in the living room. I stripped on my way through the snow and Changed quicker than ever. I just had to get away from there.

I ran for hours? Days? I didn't care about time. Someone died because I couldn't help him. Though people who have been bitten rarely actually make it through the first Change, I still felt responsible. After two days on the run I collapsed. Nothing mattered. I didn't know where I was or what time of night it could be. I just laid there in an open field waiting to feel something other than despair. Caleb's eyes were a constant in my mind. He was probably a student at my school but what was he doing in the woods? And what would make Kyle Delaney come to Washington? The latter was easy to answer. Me. If he somehow got wind that I was away from the Pack he'd pounce at the first signal. This wasn't good. Kyle had haunted me for most of my adolescent life. I first saw him when I was fifteen, after my first Change. He'd attempted to kidnap me. That was when we found out just how serious it was that there was another female werewolf in existence. After several attempted kidnappings by several different werewolves my parents stopped letting me out without an adult, they pulled Logan and I out of the social activities we were signed up for, I was shut in the house for almost a year. Of course the moment they let me out again, there he was waiting again. Kyle tried a second time to take me and almost got away with it had it not been for my defense training and my Dad. But Kyle got away; even in his attempts there after. He somehow got away every time.

I was snapped back from my memories by a scent on the wind. I looked into the darkness to see a large dark mass approaching me. I let my head flop back onto the snow when Jacob stepped into the moonlight.

"Katie."

I paid no attention.

"I'm sorry."

He walked nearer to me but I stood up and walked away again. I just wanted to be alone, right? I could see the hurt in Jacob's eyes as he sat down in the tall grass.

"I'll be here when you need me." He said and looked into the sky.

I stayed where I was, finally feeling the cold, and shivered. He was over me almost instantly in his wolf form. He settled down and curled around me. I immediately felt how drained I really was. Against his heat and scent I began to drift to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

***I know this has taken super long. My interent adapter is on the fritz. Hope yall enjoy what I got. Posting again soon. REVIEW IT! Please.**

I woke with a start. I was still surrounded by Jacob's warmth but I was in a bed and in my human form again. When had I Changed back? I looked around me and didn't recognize anything at all but Jacob's scent was everywhere. It was a large room, very much like the one in Jake's house; only slight differences in color and set up. The space was incredible but then again, for Jake to live somewhere there had to be a lot of space.

"Hey." Jacob said behind me in a groggy voice.

I turned to him. "Where are we?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you yet. The Cullen's bought us a factory and turned it into a bunch of apartments for us. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." I said. "That was like a few days ago… how's it done already?"

"It was last week actually. You've been asleep for a while."

"Still, it took a crew like six weeks to redo my kitchen at home."

"When you have no limits to money you tend to get what you want when you want it."

"I can't believe they did all this for you."

"I know. It's crazy. Carlisle said that they all felt partially responsible because them being here added to the tension between the Packs." Jacob shook his head. "I think they just don't know what to do with their money anymore."

I smiled but it faded quickly.

"How do you feel?" He asked somberly.

"Jake, promise me you won't follow me this time." I said looking at him.

"No." He said flatly.

"I have to go after Kyle Johansson."

"Absolutely not, Logan told me about him… what he tried to do to you. I won't let him get you Katie and you won't walk into his arms either."

"He killed that boy. I have to do something."

"Tell your alpha. Let him deal with it."

"If I tell them that Kyle knows where I am they'll bring me back to New York and rake this whole state for him."

"As long as you're safe…"

"They'll find _you,_ Jake."

"They'll find out about me eventually anyway."

"No. I have to deal with this myself. Logan will help me."

"So will I." Jacob said.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"I'm not letting you go after some psycho bent on getting you pregnant alone. Face it; you could use the back up."

I didn't agree but I didn't deny it either. Jacob took that as a victory on his part. So it was on; we were going on a mutt hunt. It was going to have to wait a few weeks but I knew Kyle wouldn't leave knowing that I was so unprotected. He would be too tempted; we maybe wouldn't even have to hunt, he might come right to us. Logan was ecstatic about the whole thing of course. We were never before invited on a mutt hunt and all of a sudden we were planning our own. I vaguely wondered what our parents would say…

"I think we should come." Edward was the gentleman as always. "You'll have an advantage with us there."

We were gathered in Jacob's new living room now. It too was spacious with a long wraparound couch and big flat screen TV. It even had a fireplace. And everything was brand new. This room alone must have cost ten grand easy, maybe more. It opened into the kitchen, separated by a breakfast bar and one whole wall was glass overlooking the forests and opening to a balcony. If the Cullen's had this done in a week it was by miracle.

"Why don't we just send you on without us?" Jacob said sarcastically. "If you guys come there'll be no point to anyone else going, you got the whole immortality thing going for you."

"What if we promise not to interfere unless you need it?"

"We need to make this as little a search party as possible." I said. "I don't want it to be obvious that we're looking for him."

"How about we search through to Seattle? You guys can take Port Angeles." Edward suggested.

"Is it likely he'll stay in a big city?"

"It would make it harder to find him if his scent was covered and crossed multiple times… for us at least." I said. "Who knows if he has any idea about you all yet."

"Then we'll start tomorrow night." Edward said.

"I have to get back to school. I'm screwed if I don't talk to my professors."

"Take my car. We'll meet in Sequim and go from there. Maybe we can still pick up a scent while we're there."

Jacob drove us back. We didn't talk much. There were still things that I said that stung my mind when I thought of them. With all that's happened I still felt badly about blowing up at him that day.

"Jake about the other day," I said, "I know you're just trying to protect me but I still need space."

"I know." He said not taking his eyes from the road. "I just don't want to lose you Katie."

"Why do you have it in your head that I'm going anywhere?" I asked sincerely.

"I haven't had too much luck in that department." He admitted.

"Well I'm not. I might get mad sometimes but… I love you."

He brought the car to a screeching halt. I braced myself on the dashboard and door jam looking over at him with a frightened expression on my face.

"Katie." He was exuberant as he turned to me in the car, smiling from ear to ear. "Do you mean that?"

"What?"

"What you just said."

I went over it in my head. "That you make me mad sometimes?"

"That you love me."

My body relaxed. "Of course."

"Oh, Katie." He leaned over and put his big arms around me. "I love you. I love you so much."

He made me feel good again.

Jacob was practically bouncing on his feet for the next few days, which was quite a sight since he was shirtless most of the time. The smile never left his face. He swung me around and kissed me every chance he got as I poked around my room cleaning and organizing. I stumbled upon the bag containing Jacob's Christmas gift and handed it to him nervously.

"Merry Christmas." I said sheepishly.

"Katie." He looked down at the gift sadly. "Your present was in my house…"

"It's OK." I said and sat on the bed next to him. "Just open it before I lose my resolve and tear them all up."

He smiled and tore the paper. The smile immediately vanished being replaced with a look of utter surprise. He practically threw it down and scooped me into his arms in a deep kiss. I was gasping for air when he finally released me.

"You like it?" I asked sarcastically.

"I love it." He said softly. "When did you get those done?"

"In New York." I smiled. "You said all you wanted was me… it was the best thing I could come up with."

"You're so perfect." He said and kissed me forehead, then my nose, then my lips again.

But he didn't stop there. He kissed down my neck and onto my chest, making my heartbeat quicken. He smiled against my skin, noticing the change. I brought my hand up to grasp his face and bring it back up to mine. He complied happily and kissed me again. I felt his warm hands on my torso again. He grasped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The heat of his body permeated through my clothes. I found myself deep in a desire to be closer to him; to feel his skin against my own.

"I love you." Jacob whispered, looking into my eyes.

He could have ripped all of my clothes off at that moment and I wouldn't have protested. But I knew it wasn't time for that. I would have to exercise my own self control to resist the urge to… get busy. That didn't mean we had to stop all together though. With each of his kisses I felt a heat wave through me. I briefly wondered if I did the same for him. The next chance I got to breath I turned my mouth away from his and kissed his jaw, then down his neck and over his shoulder. I felt goose bumps rise on his skin. He lifted me effortlessly to stand in front of him. He pulled me toward him again and kissed my stomach, over my shirt before pulling the bottom button out of its hole. The look on his face was priceless, like he was waiting to get into trouble. But I wasn't going to stop him; I ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled. When my shirt fell to the floor Jacob stared for a few moments taking my bareness in. I found it peculiar because he'd seen me naked on more than one occasion, although it was never in a dark room after some heated kissing. He ran his hands over the soft curves of my love handles and pulled me toward him to kiss my stomach. I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud as he looked up at me from between the bumps of my white-bra-covered breasts. His hot breath on my skin wiped the smile away and I let out a deep sigh. He kissed me once more before parting his lips and blowing a raspberry right into my bellybutton. I jerked away from him, laughing but he held a firm grip on my hips and pulled me back for another. After a few swings at him, I somehow ended up folded over his shoulder.

"You totally just ruined that moment!" I said to his back.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist it." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's going to be a long time before you see me topless like that again; you know that, right?"

"We'll see." He flipped me back onto my feet, a grin plastered on his face as he looked me over again.

I shoved him a little to get to my dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt. I wasn't really mad at him at all. To be honest I'm glad one of us stopped it; otherwise I don't think I'd still be a virgin after that night.

We woke up early and started our hunt. Luckily it was the beginning of the weekend. We walked into the woods where I'd found Caleb. There were only slight traces of his scent left which I had to put my nose to the ground to find. I hoped that Edward would have more luck following the trail than me.

"I did actually." I heard from behind us.

"You really need to stop doing that." I said turning to him.

He shrugged. "He's in Portland. I followed him last night."

"Are you kidding?" So much for a mutt hunt. "What was he doing?"

"He mostly stayed in his motel room. He's staying under Kyle Kingston; has it paid off for four more days."

"Why would he kill a human? He must have known we'd find it." Logan piped in.

"Maybe he wants us looking for him. If he still thinks it's just me and Logan he might think he has a better shot at me." I said.

"And if he can get us alone, away from the campus it'll be easier to kill me and capture you."

"Right." I said. "So do we go after him? Or wait till he comes back?"

"I'll watch him." Edward said. "If he starts coming this way I'll call so you can be ready."

"Y'know, this is just like letting you do _everything_ and us sitting on our asses watching." Jacob commented.

"He's got a point." Logan added.

"Shut it." I said. "He has a better chance at not being seen than any of us; just as long as you don't kill him."

"You have my word." Edward bowed his head slightly.

"So now what do we do?" Logan asked kicked the snow.

"I'll update you every few hours if you like." Edward said.

"What, so you can tell us he's picked his nose and used the bathroom?" Logan seemed mildly annoyed. "This is bullshit. We should just go after him and rip out his throat."

"That's not how we things and you know it." I said.

"He killed a human!"

"Keep it down…" I hushed Logan. "I know, he'll be punished for that; but every time we've ever tried to just kill him in the past he's gotten away. It doesn't seem to be working."

"If he kills one more I'm going after him… you're not going to stop me."

"Fine." I surrendered. "If he kills another human you can go after him."

"Thank you." He said forcefully.

After Edward left, Logan and I went to our classes. Surprisingly, Jacob didn't follow me or wait for me or watch me from afar. He was asleep in my room and I was safe and sound. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and checked the ID. Edward. I took the call in the hallway so I wouldn't wake Jacob.

"Are you kidding me? It's been like two hours."

"He's coming your way. I'm following him on the highway now." Edward said. "You're the only thing on his mind."

"OK. Where is he headed?"

"All I can get is images of the school and your building. I'm sure you'll see him if you wait out front."

"Alright." I said and hung up.

I hesitated opening my door again. If Kyle didn't know about Jacob then we'd have that element of surprise. I wrote a note on my dry erase board for Jacob telling him to call me before he leaves the room. Then I call Logan and told him to meet me outside my building.

"So what's going on? He's on the move already?"

"Yeah." I nodded in the cold. "He'll be here soon. Edward said that he was thinking about my building so we should wait out in front; act like we're not expecting him. He must think he's got the upper hand because we won't know when he's going to pop up again."

"Having these vampires around isn't turning out to be such a bad thing." Logan admitted. "I mean the whole mind-reading thing is freaky but useful at times…"

"Will you just shut it? We have to look like we're oblivious to what's happening around us."

"Good thing I brought my books then." He heaved his bag onto the stoop and pulled out an advanced chemistry text. "You can help me study."

I pulled the book from him and opened to where he had a marker. We didn't really study, I looked through the pages and we talked about thing besides chem. Logan had started seeing a girl, steadily; which was an accomplishment for him. It was funny how we'd grown apart so much in such little time. I felt like I barely knew my brother anymore. It was only twenty minutes until Kyle's scent hit us. We both looked up to see him strutting across the campus. It was obvious that he wanted us to know he was there; otherwise he would have stayed downwind, undetected. Logan and I both stood in a strong stance; ready for him


	16. Chapter 16

"Katherine Danvers." A smile spread across Kyle's face and he inhaled my scent deeply. Perv. "It's a delight to see you again."

"I can't say the same about you, Kyle."

"Mmm…" He smirked. "My name coming off of your tongue is so… delicious."

Ew.

"What is it that you want?" Logan asked.

"I think we both already know the answer to that question."

"Well you're not getting her." Logan said firmly. "Now leave and we'll give you a head start before we kill you for murdering that human."

Kyle laughed. "You think you can scare me away? You don't even have your whole Pack here. Not that it matters; I've gotten away before and I'll get away again."

He walked a little closer to us as a pair of humans came near. Both Logan and I tensed. A smile spread across Kyle's face as he watched the two girls walk past. I could see the hunger in his eyes. It gave me chills. He came closer to me; almost nose to nose. He knew neither Logan nor I would do anything in front of the humans and he was going to take full advantage. He stroked my snowflake speckled hair, taking a chunk in his fingers and brushing it under his nose. I threw up a little in my mouth. He looked surprised for a fraction of a second and laughed a little.

"Could it be possible that little Katherine Danvers has a boyfriend?" Kyle said. "You're much more grown than any of us mutts give you credit for. Perhaps you _are_ ready for your duties as the female of our race."

"Forget it." Logan said getting in his face.

"Then maybe it's time for me to pull out my bargaining chip." He pulled back, took a few Polaroid's from his pocket and threw them at us.

I almost vomited. Logan swore. Beaten, bloodied and torn almost to shreds was our Uncle Denis. How could this have happened? He was supposed to be the one looking out for us; maybe we should have also been looking out for him.

"I'll be in town until five. You have until then to make your decision." He walked in the opposite direction.

When he was out of sight I saw Logan visibly relax and he looked at me.

"There's no question." I said. "I'm going."

"No. We can figure something out." Logan pleaded. "We'll find him."

"And what do we do with Kyle? Ask him to wait nicely at the bar while we follow his scent back to wherever he's hiding Uncle Denis?"

"Would you two stop bickering please?" Edward's calm voice came from behind us. "I already know where he is; I've sent Carlisle to treat him."

We both stood stunned for a few moments. Things were so much easier with these vampires around.

"Thanks." Edward said with his signature crooked smile.

"Things are so much easier with you vampires around." Logan repeated what I'd just thought.

"Nice one, Logan." I rolled my eyes and turned to Edward. "Do you know how he's doing?"

"I'm sure Carlisle will call me when he has an update."

I nodded solemnly.

"He'll be alright." He assured me with a light touch. "You should probably get upstairs. Jacob is jumping around your room trying to get his pants on to come out and search for you."

"Thank you." I said sincerely and walked back into my building

Edward was right as usual. Jacob was just opening the door when I walked into his sight. Relief flooded his face. Then he smelled Kyle on me and growled.

"It's OK. He's gone… for now." I said pushing past him, into the room.

"You should have woken me up." He closed the door.

"I took care of it." I said. "He kidnapped my uncle… but Edward found him, Carlisle is seeing him."

"Is he OK?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "Jake, Denis isn't going to keep this to himself. He'll tell Jeremy."

"And the cat will be out of the bag." He said.

"Yeah." I looked down.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I said quickly. "They'll want me to come back to New York."

"Will you?"

I didn't answer him.

"Katie… I can't live without you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said. "I have to talk to Denis."

Denis was at the Cullen's house. I could tell he was on the defense when I walked in the door. He also looked surprised to see me; like the vampires were lying to him about knowing me.

"Katherine." Denis said standing.

I hadn't seen him in years. He looked only slightly older. A few more grays in his hair which I was sure I was the cause of.

"Uncle Denis you have to listen to me." I said. "Will you keep this from Jeremy, please?"

"What?" He was already outraged; this wasn't going to go well. "You want me to keep this from the Alpha?"

"They can't know about them."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't tell them? It's dangerous up here for you, even with Logan around. That mutt could have killed me and I had no idea he was even watching me. He could easily have done the same to you."

"He doesn't want to kill me." I pointed out. "I'm more use alive."

"Yes, all the more reason to go back with the Pack and stay protected."

"I have protection here." I said. "I have… I want to introduce you to someone. It will change your mind."

He seemed skeptical. I walked back into the entryway and took a deep breath before opening the door. The wind blew in Jacob's scent and it swirled through the house. I held out my hand and Jacob took it; a growl sounded from the other room. Denis was tense and angry.

"You're with a dirty _mutt_?"

"He's not a mutt, Denis. He's different than us." I said unintentionally squeezing Jacob's hand a little too hard, but he didn't react to it. "This Jacob Black. His pack isn't the same as ours. We're not the same kind of werewolf."

Denis made a noise and a face that told me he didn't believe a word of it.

"He's my boyfriend." I said.

"Your father's going to need to hear about this Katherine."

"So tell him. It won't change anything."

"They'll drag you back to New York kicking and screaming if that's what it takes to protect you."

"I told you; I have protection. Jake won't let anything happen to me."

"And neither will we." Edward added. "Katie has become a part of our family as well. We'll do everything in our power to protect her."

"I'm indebted to you, vampire but that doesn't change my mind. If Jeremy Danvers wishes Katherine to go back to New York then that's where she'll be going."

"You can't take her away from me." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"It's not up to you." Denis said. "I'm glad to see you're well, Katherine—"

"And you." I said.

"But Jeremy will be getting a call from me when I get back."

"Denis please."

"I won't have your death on my conscious for some silly teenage romance." He said. "It's my job to protect you too."

I nodded. This is how I thought it would play out but at least I tried. Denis thanked Carlisle and the others and left. He would be back at his place in a matter of hours; giving me about twenty four hours left with Jacob before I had to fight to be with him for the rest of my life which I fully intended on doing.

Now we had to deal with the matter at hand. Kyle Johansson. He would be waiting in the bar for me to come and give myself up. It was a simple matter of getting him out of the bar and into the woods. We couldn't very well murder him in front of a bar full of people so we had to find a more private place to do it. We set to a plan, one that Jacob didn't like too much. We'd let Kyle bring me back to the place where he'd hidden Denis and take care of him there. Edward would have an eye on me the whole time, in case Kyle decided to make any pit stops and Alice would be on hand to see and changes in plans, meaning Jacob had to stay out of the whole thing.

"Why can't I just drag him out and crush his skull?" Jacob asked.

We were back at my dorm, waiting for five o'clock to roll around. He hadn't stopped complaining since we left the Cullen's house.

"Because Alice can't _see_ when you're around."

"It won't matter. He'll be dead."

"Jake, we're not changing the plan so drop it." I raised my voice.

He sat down on the bed and flipped on the television. I knew this really didn't have much to do with the fact that he wasn't going to have a chance to kill someone. Jacob didn't actually like killing. It was more to do with the tension in the unsaid words of what was going to happen after the fact; when my parents and Jeremy got here. To be honest I didn't actually know what I was going to do. It was a decision I couldn't make unless I was in the situation. At this moment, I would choose Jacob over anything; but would I have to same feelings when my family was standing in front of my asking me to choose? My heart hurt when I thought of it. I climbed into my bed with Jacob and wrapped my arms around him; the heat of his skin burning through my clothes. I got the desire to feel him against me again. I tugged my shirt up a few inches and pulled myself closer to him. It was divine. Jacob shifted himself to face me. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. Then again. It was rougher this time, intense, rushed. The clock was ticking; Logan would be calling me at any moment. Please not yet.

"Katie." He whispered between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said quickly.

I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him; like I couldn't hold on tight enough; like if I let go I would lose him forever. My phone rang once. I ignored it. It rang again, I ignored it. The third time I wanted to throw it against the wall. It was time to go. Jacob was the one who answered the phone on the fourth ring. I didn't listen to the actual words he was saying; just the rumble that boomed through his chest when he said it. When he hung it up he kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"They're ready."

I looked up at him, wanting to cry.

"Don't worry. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'm not worried about that." I said and stood from the bed. "Jake, they might not let me stay here…"

"I know." He said quickly, it stung him too. "I'll see you in a few hours."

It was a good idea not to talk about it now. I had to go into this with a clear head… well, mostly clear. At least I knew I'd look the part of a worried niece.

Kyle was sitting at the bar, waiting like he said he would be. He wore a triumphant smile on his face, making me want to tear his head off. Edward and Logan were waiting a few hundred feet down the road in Edward's car; ready to follow.

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Kyle said with a slimy voice and he put a hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to puke.

"C'mon." He started toward the door.

A few of the patrons wore wary looks as they saw me follow but I gave them a small smile, so they'd think there was no danger. Kyle's car was parked in the back of the parking lot. It was a run down station wagon. I saw him open the hatch as I walked between two cars. I slowed my pace as I approached him.

"Hop in sweetie." He smiled.

"What?"

"If you'd like to see your pack mate alive, I suggest you do what I tell you."

I looked into the trunk. A dog kennel.

"You're mental. I'm not getting in that."

"I can't have you seeing where I take you and I want you to Change. It's a bit of a hike to get there from the road; it'll take less time if we're running."

I felt degraded. I knew Edward was listening and that embarrassed me even more as I climbed into the cage and it was covered over with a blanket. It was in complete darkness. I knew I would survive but the shame I felt now was immeasurable. The car started and took off. Kyle tried prompting a conversation but I ignored him. Knowing what he was planning to do with me when we got back to his little hideout made me sick to my stomach; but I was glad that Denis was OK and we would be getting rid of this asshole for good. My mind turned to Jacob often but I tried concentrating on other things like the crappy country music playing through the speakers and how many bumps we passed over; anything that would give me a clue as to where I was headed. He made a sharp, sudden turn that knocked over the kennel and sent me tumbling. The car came to a screeching halt and Kyle's door slammed shut. The back hatch opened and the blanket was ripped from around me. The first thing I saw was the barrel of a gun through the bars of the cage. Pussy.

"Who was following us?"

"What?" I said fearfully. It wasn't hard to fake staring down the barrel of a gun.

"I never thought you'd be stupid enough to actually set someone up to follow us."

"Only Logan knows… he wouldn't jeopardize this." I didn't know where I'd pulled that one from.

"What about your boyfriend? Does he know you were meeting me?"

"Of course not." I said calmly. "He went to visit his parents in Seattle."

He lowered the gun slightly and it was only a fraction of a second before he was tackled to the ground. Kyle managed to squeeze the trigger just in time; I felt a burning in my arm. When I looked over Edward was holding him without difficulty. Logan came running out of the woods and started beating Kyle senseless. I didn't watch but I heard him. He didn't scream or cry. I think he was in shock that we'd attack him before we knew where Denis was. I heard the final crack of his neck breaking and the crunch of Logan's feet in the snow. He opened the cage and helped me out. Kyle's body was already gone, thanks to Edward.

"Are you OK?"

"It's fine." I said holding my bicep. "It just missed."

"Looks like a hit to me." He said lifting my bloody hand from the wound.

"It's fine."

"You should have Carlisle look at it." Logan suggested; his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Go to the car. I'll take care of the station wagon." I heard Edward. "The keys are still in the ignition. Take Katie to her dorm; Carlisle will be waiting."

"Yeah." He said and hung up.

The car was a half a mile up the road. I vaguely wondered if Edward would be bothered by the smell of my blood all over his car, then thought that he probably wouldn't care.

Carlisle was waiting, just like Edward said; but Jacob wasn't.

"Where is Jake?" I asked as I walked into my room with Logan following behind.

"He wasn't here when I arrived. I assumed he was following you."

"He knows Alice can't see if he's around. He wouldn't follow us." I said.

"Forget it for now. Let's get you fixed up." Logan said.

Carlisle worked his magic and I was mended with a few stitches and some gauze. Edward joined us as Carlisle packed up.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." I said.

"Why do you worry about him so much? He's a big boy; I'm sure he can take care of himself." Logan said.

"Logan, shut up." I said.

"Hey, I'm just saying--."

"Shut up."

Logan stomped from the room. Well, maybe not _stomped. _I sighed, shaking my head.

"Give him a break." Edward said quietly. "He thinks you're putting Jacob before everything else in your life."

"I am." I said forcefully. "Edward, my parents are coming. I know they are. They won't let this slid; this was _Kyle Johansson._ We've been after him for years."

"And you're worried that they won't let you stay."

"I know they won't." I said. "What's bothering me now is--."

"Jake isn't here spending this time with you when it could be your last hours together."

"For a while at least."

"Why don't you explain it to your parents?"

"You don't know how it is. Our pack is all we have. We're very close and very protective. I'll have to fight tooth and nail to be with Jacob."

"And you don't know if you'll be willing to do that."

"I don't know if I can look my Dad in the eyes and tell him that I'm choosing Jacob over all of them." I slouched down on the bed. "I don't know if I'm brave enough to do that."

"Jacob will fight for you. He'll do anything to be with you."

"That's what I'm worried most about." I said. "Who says I'm going to be able to stop them if there is a fight? I know Jacob will win, he's more powerful than any of us; but that would mean--."

"I understand."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I said. "I don't even want to face my parents. I don't want them to ask me to make that decision."

"I don't think you'll have to…" Edward said quietly.

There was a light knock on my door then it opened. Jacob walked into the room, taking up most of the empty space.

"Edward." Jacob said resolutely.

"I'll be seeing you, Katie." Edward said and vanished from the room.

Jacob and I were alone at last. I stood to approach him but he held his hand up to stop me. It was like a punch in the gut; I lost my breath and felt sick all of a sudden.

"I won't make you choose."

"I've already made my decision."

He looked nervous. Did he really think that I would be so quick to leave him?

"I can't live without you either."

He held me tightly. Now I had to tell that to my family.


	17. Chapter 17

***TWIST! Hope you like it. R/R**

It was bitterly cold outside. The wind was whipping the powdery snow off of the ground and into my face. No one else was out and about; not completely unusual for one in the morning. I walked toward the parking lot nearest to my building. I could barely see through the lifted snow and made out three dark figures standing in front of the parked cars. I was only a few feet from them when I smelled it. Blood. I looked up into a pair of unknown eyes. They were brown like mud and surrounded by skin almost as dark as night. The second man looked the same; almost identical except for their scents which I finally caught in the swirling wind. Shock and horror surged through me as I realized the third man looked nothing like the other two and wasn't standing on his own. He wasn't standing at all but being held up by the outstretched hand of the second man. A scream escaped my lips and was caught in the wind when I looked into the dead eyes of my Uncle Denis.

I nearly fell over as the body crumpled to the ground. Instead I was caught up in the arms of the first man who put a cloth over my mouth and nose; I knew what it was immediately but passed out before the word formed in my mind and I could yell to Jacob for help.

My mind was clouded and pounding. _Jacob_ was my first thought. I yelled out his name when I opened my eyes. But I wasn't in the parking lot anymore. I was in a familiar place; somewhere I'd spent lots of time as a child; my uncle's basement, although it didn't look the same now. As a child it had been a game room with pool, air hockey and several arcade-style games. Now it was packed with boxes, all the game room items having been pushed into a corner after our last summer here. I moved my hand across the once-soft carpeting and found it to be incredibly difficult. My wrists were clamped by handcuffs which were attached to thick chain links anchored into the concrete wall. I pulled with all my strength against it but nothing happened. I only succeeded in hurting myself. What was this stuff made of? If it were plain old metal I'd be able to break it without breaking a sweat.

"Awake, I see."

The deep, British voice startled me. Why didn't I hear him coming? These must be affects of the chloroform. I looked up into the same muddy brown eyes from earlier and snarled at him.

"Who are you?"

He had perfectly white teeth that seemed to glow when he smiled. "My name is Henry; your friend Kyle created my brother, Harry and I after we found him Changing in the woods."

"Kyle Johansson is _not_ my friend." I said through my teeth. "Or should I say _was._"

"We thought he might have failed in his attempt to gain you. That's why we decided to wait here for your uncle to come back and get the full story. He didn't tell us much of course. Only that Kyle was killed. And when we asked how he managed to get away he wouldn't budge… we don't like getting our way." It took all I had in my not to try and lunge at him and tear him apart; not that I could get out of these chains anyway.

"So what do you want with me?"

"The same thing Kyle wanted; to breed a more powerful race of werewolf. We knew you wouldn't be a willing participant from the stories Kyle told us and we were rather surprised when you practically came running into our arms. Tell me, were you expecting someone else's call? This Jacob you've been calling for, perhaps?"

He had no idea about anything. Kyle had let them know about the whole only-female-of-the-race thing; probably even promised them a round if they'd help him. But he had no idea still about Jacob or the vampires; that could work to my advantage. I mentally called out to Edward. I was almost a hundred miles away; could he still hear me?

A grinding noise on a nearby table startled me. The dust surrounding my phone flew into the air as it vibrated again. Henry picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Mom?"

Shit.

"Hello, Mrs. Danvers." Henry said opening the phone and putting it to his ear.

I couldn't hear a word my mother was saying; what is wrong with me?

"My name is Henry Anchor and no, you won't find my name in your dossiers."

Was he really giving himself away?

"Let's keep this short. I _do_ have a lot to do tonight." He said looking at me. "I won't be killing your daughter but it will be some time until you see her again. I'd say give it… nine months or so."

That's when I heard he screaming through the phone; death threats, cursing, name calling, warnings; all the things you could do from a thousand miles away.

"Yes, that all sounds grand. I really must be going." He flipped the phone closed and crushed it in his palm.

The panic hadn't started setting in. I had to figure a way out of this before it did. There was a noise above us, in the kitchen, I assumed it was Harry.

"Ah, my dear brother is awake."

After a loud sort of tearing noise hurried footsteps came down the stairs.

"You tosser!" Harry threw the phone that was formerly on the wall, at his brother. "They'll come looking for the old chap if he don't answer his phone!"

"We'll be long gone. Go get the car ready." Henry turned back to me. "You, my dear will need to be kept under wraps if we're to get across the border."

He walked out of sight behind a tall stack of boxes and came back with a dripping needle. Fuck that. I tired vainly to rip the bolts out of the wall but they didn't even give a noise of protest. I felt powerless. I tried kicking him but my legs didn't reach neither did my arms. I did my best to keep him away from me but eventually he stuck me and plunged the fluid into my thigh. Whatever it was; it worked almost instantly. Dizziness washed over me within seconds but I didn't pass out completely. I was hazily aware of what was happening around me; slipping in and out of consciousness. I was put in a car; belted in tightly. My uncle's house was torched. I mentally called out to Edward again but even in my head my voice was jumble and distant. Before I passed out again all I could think of was the murky image I had of Jacob in my mind; it was disfigured and distorted but somehow still beautiful.

I don't know how long I slept for but I didn't recognize anything when I opened my eyes again. We were in a different car. When did that happen? Henry and Harry were both watching the road ahead of them. I didn't make any sudden movements and as quietly as possible turned my head to see around me. We were traveling fast down an interstate. Well, you know what they say; tuck and roll. I reached over to the door handle and my seatbelt at the same time and released them both. It felt like I was traveling in slow motion but the ground was coming at me so fast I knew I wasn't. I landed hard and rolled several times before coming to a stop. I felt the hot blood gushing from my head and various other spots on my body but I got up and started running into the woods. The car came to a screeching halt a couple hundred feet up the road. I ran as fast as I could through the trees; my mind still clouded with the drug he'd used on me. Unfortunately I didn't get very far. I think it was Harry who tackled me to the ground. He was on top of me in an instant beating me into submission. I didn't fight back; I'd used all my energy running away. I could feel my face swelling after he'd finished but I just laid there on the wet ground waiting for whatever was coming next.

"We'd better get her to the cabin, brother." Henry said calmly. "I think it's time we teach this little girl a lesson in respect."

It wasn't much further; although I don't remember whether or not I was awake for most of it. The sky was dark when Harry pulled me out of the car. I didn't know if the day was turning into morning or night. It didn't matter. I fell back asleep.

I felt a warm hand on my face. It brought me out of my slumber quickly. The fleeting thought of Jacob ran through my head but it was quickly replaced with everything that happened since the last time I saw him. How long had it been? I jerked away from the hand and tried taking a swing at whoever it was but they weren't stupid. I was bound again; this time my hands were behind my back. I'd been hunched over in my sleep and felt the strained muscles in my back protest at the sudden movement.

"Sorry, love. We heard your kind is stronger than bitten wolves. I knew you'd be kind of pissed about this whole thing."

"Fuck you." I said fighting against the thick rope that held me; my wrists were already burning. "You're not going to be able to keep me here. They'll find us. We have more than just werewolves on our side now."

"Hm. Empty threats don't scare me. When my brother gets back we'll be done with you any way; well for the first nine months at least. We'll see how you carry and take things from there."

"You're disgusting." I spat.

"Because I'm smarter than any other mutt whose tried to gain you? Tell me, have you been saving yourself for that boyfriend of yours?"

I willed myself to keep my mouth shut. I knew Jacob was out there right now looking for me and that kept me going. I wasn't going to let this mutt do to me what he wanted. I belonged to Jacob and that was how it was going to stay.

"If you touch me I'll rip your head off." I said baring my teeth.

He laughed at me and turned toward the door. Harry walked in a few seconds later carrying bags of takeout. My stomach growled as the smells wafted around me.

"You must be hungry." Henry smiled back at me. "We bought a bit of everything. I wasn't sure what you would like."

They opened up all the packaging and laid it out on the kitchen table. I was practically drooling. Henry grabbed a fork, filled it with some beef and veggie dish and put it up toward my mouth.

"Come on now; I know you're hungry."

I couldn't refuse. I opened my mouth and he fed me. I was totally embarrassed but it felt so good to eat that I didn't even hesitate for the next bite. The food gave me strength; I'd be better able to fight him off when he wanted to follow through with his plans. All too soon the food was gone.

"Bring her into the basement. Get her ready." Harry commanded his brother as he walked back into the cabin with his hands full of firewood.

My stomach clenched with panic. I started breathing more heavily, my thoughts started racing. I had to figure a way out of this somehow. Henry untied my feet first. I made like I was going to comply but as soon as my hand was free I swung at him as hard and as fast as I could. It took him enough by surprise that I would have gotten away if it wasn't for the other one. Harry caught me in a bear hug and slammed me up against the refrigerator a few times for good measure. When he adjusted his grip on me I twisted away from him and headed for the door but Harry was waiting for me with a metal folding chair that his me square in the face. I felt the hot blood pouring out of my nose. _Blood_. That was what I needed to get the vampire's attention. They'd be able to smell that from miles around. I picked up whatever I could which happened to be a thick candle and threw it at the nearest window. When the twins' attention switched to the shattered glass I booked for the door again. I slipped past Harry and made it outside; still bleeding profusely. I knew I wouldn't out run them; not with all this blood pouring out of me and the food energy hadn't hit me yet. I had no fuel. Despite that fact, I did make it a couple hundred feet before I was tackled at the knees and landed hard on the ground. I struggled but had nothing left. Henry tied my hands behind me and dragged me back into the cabin. Inside there appeared to be a large hole in the floor. The basement was through a trap door concealed by a rug. Great, a room no one would think to look for. He pulled me to my feet and put his nose inches from mine.

"Don't you try anything like that again, girly. I won't be so kind next time." He threw me into the hole.

When he took the first step into the damp, musty basement I sent out mental panicked messages to Edward, hoping in vain that he would hear me. Images of the road, cabin, trees, everything flashed through my mind. I backed myself up against a wall when Henry took the last step. I wasn't going down without a fight. As he approached me I kicked high to hit his head but he ducked out of the way and twisted it, sending me to the ground. He kicked me hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I curled into myself as much as I possibly could but a kick to the head had me seeing stars. I kicked out again sweeping his legs and putting him on the ground. But there was Harry ready and waiting for when his brother needed him. He hit me a few times before I could catch my balance enough to kick him hard in the ribs. Henry grabbed me again. I just couldn't win.

"Harry, go back upstairs." Henry said, winded.

Harry didn't question his brother and hurried up the stairs, closing the hatch door and covering it with the rug again.

"You're starting to get on my nerves girl." He started untying the rope that was around my hands. "Now, you're going to do exactly what I tell you or you'll be dead."

He stepped away from me. This was the first time I got a good look at my surroundings. I was surprised to see a finished basement with carpeting, furniture, even a flat screen TV. It looked like a total bachelor pad. The down side: no windows. The only way to get out of here was the hatch that Harry just closed and covered up. When my eyes fell back on Henry he was coming toward me. I tensed and ready myself for his attack. But he didn't attack, he came at me slowly and inches from me he reached out and stroked my cheek softly. I batted his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me." I warned.

He only smiled. I punched him in the face. I would do anything at this point to keep him from following through with his intentions; even if it meant getting the shit beaten out of me. Henry lifted his hands and forced me against the wall. His bad breath filled my nose as his lips came closer to mine. I turned my face from his and he slapped it the other way. What did he think I was going to make this easy?

"I said don't touch me." I pushed him away from me.

It was mostly a blur after that. He was a good fighter. I did the best I could to fend him off but in my defensive actions he seemed to just turn him on. When he finally had me pinned to the ground I struggled to get him off of me. My energy was spent. He bent his head to kiss my neck. I wanted to throw up. He kissed down my neck and was about to land one on my chest when four hard thumps on the ceiling jostled his attention. He growled and pushed up from me. The rug was swiftly moved from it place over the hatch which opened a few seconds later.

"What the fuck is it?" Henry asked angrily.

"I heard something outside." Harry said quietly. "We should have a look. If her family is here we'll need to--."

"Shut it you twit. I know what we'll have to do." Henry walked up the stairs and closed the hatch.

As soon as I heard their foot steps walked out the door I ran to the hatch and pushed against it with everything I had left in me. Three hard, swift elbows later and the wood cracked. Yes! I went at it again until it splintered and I could reach my hand out to unlock it but it was, of course, pad locked. There was only one thing to do; I pulled down the other wooden planks that made up the hatch. My hands bloody and full of splinters, I climbed out and hurried out the door. Their scents headed south so I went north. I didn't have time to Change which would have been beneficial. If either of them had decided to go through with it I would already have lost. But I ran as fast as I could through the trees and snow. My lungs burned with the cold air passing through them and I pressed on as quickly as my feet would take me. After about a mile I felt like I had done it. Like I'd gotten far enough away that I could Change and gain some real ground. Then the wind blew across my nose. Harry was close. I ran faster.

"Please! Stop! I want to help you." I heard behind me.

Yeah right.

"I don't want to do this to you!"

The pleading in his voice was genuine but he could just be a really good actor. I slowed my pace and looked behind me. He wasn't far. He could have easily caught up but he was holding back. Why would he do that?

"He's gone to Change. You'll have to as well." Harry stopped twenty feet from me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Henry, he's bent on Kyle's dream of a perfect werewolf. They spent hours going at it; who was going to be the one to impregnate you first; which doctor they were going to bribe to watch your pregnancy; how they were going to keep you inside the house… it's was disgusting."

"But you sat by and watched; you let it happen!"

"I don't want to die as much as you don't. Of course I went along with it but… I don't swing that way; if you know what I mean." He said seemingly ashamed. "I just want to help you get out of here. That's why I told him I heard something outside, so you could get away; I knew you would."

"Where do I go?"

"You're about a hundred miles from the Alaskan border. Stay heading southwest and you're sure to find something."

"What about my uncle?"

Sadness touched his eyes. "I'm sorry. Henry… he was a good man before he was bitten. But you must go, now. He'll have Changed already."

I ran away from Harry without another word. He was merely trying to make up for all the bad he'd done by doing this good deed. I hoped that he would be alright; Henry would surely kill him if he found out he'd helped me.

I Changed as quickly as my body allowed. It was excruciatingly painful and I would probably be paying for it for a while but it was important that I don't get caught again.

I ran long and hard. The only thing on my mind was getting back to Jacob. I ran through the day and into the night. Whenever I came across a river I'd walk up or down it so Henry would lose my scent for a little while at least. When the light of dawn slowly crept over the mountains I felt how exhausted I really was. I nearly collapsed inside a crevasse where I fell asleep for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

Light was pouring through the opening of the cave when I woke. I'd Changed in the night. That was getting annoying. After brushing the dirt off of myself I walked into the light, startling a rabbit that was grazing on some leaves. I was so hungry. The water from the river gave me the feeling of fullness but not the energy I'd get from a meal. But there was no time to stop. I had to keep going in case Henry was still looking for me. I went back into the cave and Changed again. The air was clean when I poked my head out into the light again. Only the remnant scent of the rabbit lingered around the entrance. I started walking down the river again; keeping to the water so there was no scent trail to follow. Henry wasn't stupid, that was obvious. He probably caught on right away that I would stick to the water and head southeast. I could only hope that he had some lapse in intellect when deciding which direction he should head in.

When the water started getting deeper and fast I had no choice but to take back to land. In what seemed like no time the sun began setting again. I wouldn't stop this time. Now that I was leaving a scent trail, sleeping would mean that Henry would have time to catch up; I wasn't willing to risk it. The night was filled with other nocturnal creatures. Almost all of them could be considered a meal for me and made my mouth water whenever I came across a fresh scent. There were rabbits, foxes, possums, raccoons; all skittering about the forest floor, taunting me. I kept my focus on the darkness ahead of me, not my empty stomach.

The sudden and loud noise of a car horn sent me into a fit. The adrenaline rush made me dizzy. I had no idea I was so close to humans. I followed the noise to a small dirt parking lot where a car sat idling; its headlights were on and was rocking wildly. The twitter of a girl's laugh floated through the air. I didn't need to look inside to know what was happening. I crept past and followed the dirt road. It was only a quarter mile before I hit pavement and only another two miles before the lights of a town shined through the trees. Now all I had to do was figure out where I was.

It didn't take long. I came across a sign that read "Florence, Montana. Home of the Red Hawks." An idea popped into my head that I never would have guessed I'd consider ever doing. Henry wouldn't be able to follow me if there was no scent trail. I'm sure my parents wouldn't object to grand theft auto in this situation. Making sure not to be seen, I sneaked through the sleeping town. Anything would do at this point but I didn't want to go for something old and rusted or anything that could have a GPS in it. In an ally behind a bar I found a Honda Civic, probably early nineties. That was the car. I Changed behind a dumpster and walked through the night on my tip toes praying that I wouldn't get caught in the middle of winter outside in the nude; too many questions. Good luck seemed to be on my side when the door opened without protest. Oh thank you. I made a mess of the wires under the steering wheel. Logan showed me how to do this once at Uncle Denis's house one summer on his four-wheeler. It wasn't too complicated, right? I just needed to connect two wires together. It took me ten minutes before the engine rattled to life and I took off before anyone was the wiser. I had at least a few hours before the owner of the car noticed it was missing; as long as he didn't wake up before the sunrise.

Within the hour I crossed into Idaho and then back out into Washington. Sequim was only a few hours away. I ditched the car ten miles out and Changed to make the rest of the journey. The sun was creeping over the trees surrounding the campus when I walked from the woods. The paths were empty in the early hours but soon the students would be getting up and ready for their classes. Classes. It seemed so long ago that I was taking pictures for my photography class. It was almost over. Everything would be back to normal soon. I walked into my building, butt naked, praying no one would be up early for a shower. I got to my door unnoticed but it was locked. I locked it before I left? With a hard kick I knocked it off its hinges and walked in. The room smelled like Jeremy. He must have gone through my things trying to get a clue as to where I was. It made me miss him. I dressed quickly and dashed out the door grabbing the second set of keys to mine and Logan's car. It wasn't in the parking lot. The sun was fully out now and students were beginning to come out of their hibernation. I couldn't stay here if Henry was still following me. I didn't know just how desperate he was now. I walked to the nearest pay phone. Edward's number was fuzzy in my head but after a few tries I got it right.

"Hello?" Edward sounded slightly confused to be getting call from an unknown number.

"Edward, its Katie."

"Katie?" I heard Bella in the background.

"You're alive. Where are you?"

"I'm back in Sequim. I can't stay here. Where's Jacob?"

"Everyone is looking for you. Alice hasn't been able to see anything, we've been searching for days." He said. "Who are you with?"

"No one. I mean… it's complicated. Henry, he had me in a cabin in Canada somewhere. I can't stay here. He might still be following me."

"Just wait there. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Nova Scotia"

"And you'll be here in twenty--." I stopped mid-sentence. The breeze carried Henry's scent with it… and another.

"Katie?"

"He's here." I whispered and turned. Henry was standing at the edge of the woods where I'd come from. "Edward, hurry."

"Wait, Katie--."

I hung up the phone and started to where Henry stood. As I came closer I saw what the other scent was. A woman was curled up on the ground next to him, crying. He had a gun pointed straight at her. She looked at me with teary, make-up streaked eyes; Jen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, twenty feet from him.

"I knew you wouldn't come to me if there wasn't some motivation." He cocked the gun.

"Stop!" My yell echoed across the campus. "Please. Don't hurt her."

There was no reason Jen should have to suffer for what was happening in my life.

"Come with me." He said pointing the gun at me now.

A rush of air left my lungs. I was relieved for Jen but now scared for myself. He jerked the gun further into the woods indicating for me to walk forward. I bent down and helped a shivering Jen to her feet.

"Go back, take a shower." I said looking into her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone, Jen. Don't tell anyone about me."

She nodded and walked back toward the campus. I watched her go and turned back to Henry when she reached our building.

"C'mon love." He said smiling triumphantly. "Let's make this quick. So we can be on our way. There's a house not too far from here. It's empty."

The nearest home was the Cullen's. This couldn't get any more twisted. Now I was going to be beaten and raped inside a place that had become a safe haven for me.

"You realize… I'll do everything in my power to end the pregnancy. I won't let this happen."

"As you may have guessed; I'm not an idiot. I actually banked on you trying to end it. I'm fully prepared to put you in a drug induced coma and feed you all the nutrients the child will need through an IV. It's really not all that complicated."

"But why are you doing this?" I asked him. "You can't actually _want_ a child."

"I'll be creating my own, stronger pack."

"A Pack. That's what you want? Why not just recruit mutts? Isn't that what you all want?"

"Your little family would quickly dispose of each of us wouldn't it? Any whisper of resistance and you stamp it out immediately."

"You may have had a chance to join us."

"Join you? And pass up the chance at a more powerful pack? With your help I'll bring down the American pack."

It was his plan all along to destroy my family and bring down our power over all the mutts. I wouldn't let it happen; no matter what I had to sacrifice.

I was right in thinking that he found the Cullen's house. It was empty. Under the sweet scent of the vampires I could smell my own family… and Jacob. Henry never pointed the gun away from me. He led me up to Edward's bedroom. I saw nothing that I could defend myself with. Of course; vampires don't need things to defend themselves. The most lethal item in Edward's room was a music CD.

"Get undressed."

"What?" I choked.

"We're running. No doubt your family is on its way back to try and save you."

We're running? He wasn't as smart as I thought he was. I could outrun anyone in my wolf form. As at ease as I was with being nude, having Henry watching me undress made it incredibly uncomfortable. I could see the lust in his eyes before he approached me. I stepped back from him and readied myself for an attack. He stopped and smiled again.

"Change."

I didn't move.

"I said Change!" His voice boomed and he pushed me to the ground, gun pointed once more.

"I can't do it in front of you… I'm too nervous."

He seemed to think about this a moment.

"I'll be right outside the door." He said and turned out the door, closing it lightly behind him. Compassion from the monster; who'd have thought.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked around the room. The outside walls were floor to ceiling windows. I didn't know if they opened. Did vampires get warm? Or cold? Probably not. I stepped as quietly as possible toward the first window. I couldn't get it to budge; same with the second and third. The last panel pulled open. My heart soared but the door hit the wall and Henry came flying in. I jumped the thirty feet without thinking and rolled down the hill. A shot rang out and echoed through the trees. I waited for the pain to hit me but it didn't. The trees rushed past me as I ran naked through the woods once again. Henry wasn't far behind. Another shot fired and whizzed past my head. Then something happened. Something I was far from expecting. A howl ripped through the forest, distracting me enough to make me trip over a fallen log and tumble to the ground. I knew that howl. Henry nearly soared right over me but back peddled and caught me up by the arm. He wrapped his arm around me chest and held the gun up to me throat.

Ten feet in front of us stood a giant red wolf. Jacob. I forgot to breathe. When Henry pointed the gun at Jacob I panicked.

"No!" I screamed, twisting my body to free myself and averted his arm to the ground as he pulled the trigger.

The scorching pain rang through my body instantly. I fell to the ground, holding the gushing hole that was now in my thigh. I could barely see through the pain as a shadow passed over me. Henry was torn to pieces.

"Katie?" I felt Jacob's hand wrap around my wrist and pull my hand away from my leg. "Oh, shit." He put pressure on it. "Edward!"

"Jake." I opened my eyes.

"You're gonna be OK." He said quickly, holding back his emotions, and kissed me on the forehead. "You'll be alright Katie."

"Jacob." A rush of wind and Edward was at my other side.

"He shot her. She's bleeding everywhere."

"Keep putting pressure on it. Let's get her back to the house."

My body lifted from the ground and I felt air rush past me. In seconds I was back inside the Cullen's house.

"They were in here." Jacob noticed our scents were left recently.

"Put her on the couch." Edward said walking away.

The cushions squeaked as Jacob laid me down and reapplied pressure to the gunshot wound.

"I love you." I whispered quietly, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Katie." He kissed my hand. "I won't ever let anything happen to you again."

I laughed lightly. Edward returned with some medical instruments. He tied a tunicate around my thigh and pulled out the things he needed from their packaging.

"The bullet's still in there. We have to get it out." He said quickly. "Katie this is going to hurt."

I nodded and held my breath. Jacob held my leg in place and Edward went into the hole with what looked like a long pair of tweezers. It was doubly painful. It took a lot to stifle to scream I let escape. Jacob tried to sooth me and I tried concentrating on his voice but the burning fire in my leg was too much. When Edward pulled out the bullet I could finally breathe, though the throbbing in my leg hadn't subsided.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me.

Not really.

"Try to rest. You've lost a lot of blood."

I was feeling very tired. I closed my eyes as I reached out to Jacob. He took my hand and kissed the top of it. He ran his fingers over my scalp and lulled me finally into a peaceful sleep.

***So, really, let me know what you think... **


	19. Chapter 19

***R/R. TY**

No one was talking but I knew I was surrounded by people when I woke. As I opened my eyes I saw them; my family. Jeremy was sitting by the window with my dad and mom was sitting in a chair next to me. Tears ran down her face when our eyes met.

"Oh Katherine." She said and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, mom." I said squeezing her equally.

"We were so worried. Why didn't you tell us about your friends?" She asked letting go of me.

"I didn't want to go back." I said. "I knew you'd make me go back."

"Katherine, this was dangerous. You shouldn't have tried facing them all alone." Dad; always the worry wart. "You almost died. How could you think it was alright to go off with mutts?"

"I didn't run off with them! I thought it was you…" I said. "I thought you were coming to take me back to New York because Uncle Denis said he was going to tell you about Jake. It all fit. It was like this was supposed to happen or something…"

"You should have brought Logan with you. Then at least you would be protected." Dad said.

"I can protect _myself_."

"Yeah, that's obvious. It's not like you have a gunshot wound or anything. You're perfectly capable to looking after yourself." The sarcasm drove me up a wall. "You're coming back to New York."

"No." I shook my head. "You can't make me, I'm nineteen years--."

"Twenty." Dad said "You're twenty now, your birthday was two days ago. You must have forgotten while you were being held captive by a psycho mutt."

I sighed.

"Katherine, try and understand us." Mom began.

"I don't want to understand you… I'm not leaving."

"If this is about Jacob, honey--."

"Yeah, it is about Jacob. I won't leave him. You can do whatever you want; pull me from school, take away the credit card, stop talking to me. I don't care. He is everything to me."

"And _you're_ everything to us." Dad said heatedly. "I'm not going to stand back and watch my daughter get attacked left and right just so she can stay with a stupid--."

"Don't!" I yelled. "Don't you dare say it! Jacob's the reason I'm alive. I didn't do it for you, or mom or even myself. I did it because I couldn't stand the thought of hurting him. You will not take him from me."

"This discussion is over. You're not staying here."

"You can't do that anymore Dad. I don't have to listen to you like a child."

"You're still _my_ child. And you'll do what I tell you." He said.

I boiled over. "Fuck you."

I got up and limped out of the room. Every step sent a jolt of pain through my body but I decided to ignore it. I walked right out of the house; not knowing where I was headed to. I staggered at the end of the driveway and finally lost all the feeling in my leg causing me to fall to the ground.

_Edward_. I called to him mentally, knowing he must be around here somewhere.

"You've upset your parents greatly." His soft voice was right next to me. I looked over to see him sitting at my side. "They won't give up."

I don't care.

"I think you do."

"They still want me to go back. After all I've proven to them, they're planning on us going back to New York."

"They're trying to protect you."

"I have protection." I said.

"Which proved to be insufficient." He pointed out.

"But I ended up taking care of myself didn't I?" I added. "I think I've more than proven that I can handle what life throws at me."

"Yes, we all proved to be rather useless in finding you. I think you better get ready for some curve balls." He said and stood up, looking back down the drive.

I looked over to see Jeremy walking slowly toward us; he seemed to be enjoying the journey rather than focusing on the destination. Edward helped me to my feet.

"You need to stay off that leg, Katherine." Jeremy said approaching us.

I looked down to see blood stained the front of my pants.

"Ah, shit." I said letting my hands fall to my sides.

"Let me help you back." Edward offered.

"I'll take her back, Edward. Thank you." Jeremy said with a bow of his head.

"Yes, sir." Edward said and with a fleeting look at me disappeared into the woods.

"Will you walk back with me Katherine?" Jeremy asked.

"So I can get yelled at some more?"

"Your father has a point. It's dangerous for you out here alone."

"But I'm not alone." I said. "I have Jacob. He won't let anything happen to me."

"You can't blame me for being skeptical."

"I won't leave him."

"Jacob called us and said that you were missing. He also told us that he's a werewolf and he's in love with you."

I smiled to myself.

"I love him too, Papa."

He nodded. "I have no expertise in the subject but before Jacob left he told me about something called Imprinting. Do you know what it is?"

"He explained it to me as something like love at first sight but more; destiny. He said that he first Imprinted on me when I was here three years ago and the only reason why he let me go was because he knew I'd come back to him, some day."

"Well, whatever it is; I can see that he does love you…"

"But…"

"But you have to see this from our viewpoint. You're only twenty years old. You're mother was over thirty when she decided she wanted Clayton as a mate. You can't blame your parents for being over protective of you at this point."

"I've already made my decision." I said. "I won't live without him."

"You're giving me no choice here, Katherine."

I stopped walking. "What?"

"You have to come back to Stonehaven with us."

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'm not going back." I said. "I need to see Jacob. Where is he?"

He was silent for a few moments. "He's talking with Sam."

"Sam? Why?"

"He didn't elaborate"

"I have to find him." I said turning back down the driveway.

"Katherine, if you insist on being mobile would you please consider taking a car?"

The rain started falling harder when I exited the car at First Beach. This was another time that I wished Jacob had a cell phone. I couldn't see through the now pouring rain. Since I was already soaked and didn't want to ruin Edward's interior leather seats, I walked back into the small town. The grocery store was open so I walked inside.

"Have you seen Jacob?" I asked the young clerk.

"Jacob Black? Didn't he move off the Res?" She said.

"Yeah, someone told me he was around today."

"Oh. No, I haven't seen him. But if you do send him my way, is he still single?"

"I don't think so." I said and turned to walk out the door.

The rain was falling so thick and fast that I almost ran into Sam, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sam." I said quickly.

"Hey, Katie."

"Uh--. Where's Jake?"

"He went up to the cliffs to look for you."

"Oh. Thanks." I strode past him.

"Hey, Katie?" Sam called back.

I stopped and turned back to him, squinting through the rain.

"Are you alright?" He asked glancing down at my leg.

"Yeah." I nodded and started walking to the beach.

It felt like it took longer to get there this time. I knew Jacob was up there waiting for me and my feet couldn't carry me fast enough. The pain in my leg was getting sharper. I decided to ignore it for now. I got into Edward's car and started it up. I wouldn't make it up the mountain in my condition. I couldn't pick up Jacob's scent through the rain. It's not like there was any point in trying to stay dry anymore so I wandered aimlessly looking for him. I didn't have to go far. I saw Jacob standing on the cliff where I'd first met Sam, looking out into the Pacific. Everything around me seemed to melt away. He was so perfect. I walked up behind him and slid my hands around his torso. I didn't think it was possible for him to smell better than usual but he did. He twisted in my arms and lifted me into a passionate kiss and then a tight embrace.

"You shouldn't be out here." He said into my ear. "You shouldn't be walking."

"I'm fine." I said into his shoulder. "I needed to see you."

"I love you Katherine."

"And I love you Jacob."

He did something then that was completely unexpected.

"Go back to New York."

I let go of him and back off a few steps.

"What?" I said disbelievingly.

"You're safer with your family."

"Jake." I was flabbergasted. "What are you talking about? I belong with you."

"I don't _want_ you to go; but if it will mean that you're safe then it's what you need to do."

"You can't be serious." I said. "I came back for _you_ and now you want me to go back to New York?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said. "You're so important to me, Katie. I want you to be safe and your family has done a better job of that than I have."

I tried to think of something, anything to make him change his mind.

"But you Imprinted! We _have_ to be together."

"It's more than that, part of Imprinting is making sure that you're not in danger. I want you alive, Katie. And if I have to sacrifice my time with you for that to happen so be it."

"You don't know what you're doing." I said shaking me head. "Jacob, please."

"Go back to New York. Finish college. I'll wait for you."

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not leaving! We're supposed to be together."

"Katie."

"Stop. You're… You can't tell me you don't want to be with me. I know you do. Did my parents put you up to this? Because you don't have to listen to them. We can still be together."

"You almost died, Katie!" Jacob burst. "You were missing for three days and you came back covered in blood and bruises and he fucking shot you! I could have lost you forever. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"He might as well have killed me. I don't want to live if I can't be with you."

"Don't say things like that."

"Stop lying to yourself. You can't live without me either."

"As long as you're--."

"Shut up!" I screamed. "I'm not going back!"

I stomped away from him back into the woods. I was fuming and hurt. He couldn't really be serious. This was just an attempt at being the noble one. I couldn't even focus enough to Change and run off my frustrations. When I got to Edward's car again, Edward was leaning against it.

"Can you believe him?" I asked him incredulously.

"I can actually." Edward said bucking off of the car. "But I don't think he realizes how much he's hurting you. And I don't think you realize how much it's hurting him to ask you to leave."

"So then why are we hurting each other?" I asked rhetorically. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going back."

"Katie…"

Oh God, not you too.

He smiled. "I wasn't going to tell you that you should go back to New York.

"Good, I might have to happily tear you apart."

"You're going to need all the support you can get."

"So you think I should stay?"

"I think it's your decision."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you Edward. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Yes, I do actually." He smiled. I shook my head at him with my own smile. "C'mon. We should have Carlisle take a look at that leg; assess the damage."

I climbed into the car with him and we sped back to the Cullens' house.


	20. Chapter 20

***Hope this is OK. R/R? Gimme some love...**

My family went back to the hotel. Thankfully. I didn't want to face them again; not right now. The rest of Edward's family was there, holding warm words of welcome. Esme hugged me tightly enough to squeeze the breath out of me. Carlisle checked my gunshot wound and advised me to stay off my feet as much as possible. When the commotion died down and everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing, I sat in the quiet living room by myself. I could finally breathe. Since my return I couldn't think of a conscious moment I'd had to myself that I wasn't in a fit of anger or sadness. It was time to relax. I let my mind slip into the blissful numbness of spacing-out. And when my eye lids became heavy again I jerked myself awake. I had to get back to school; the only normalcy left in my life. Tomorrow would be painful. I'd have to beg my professors to let me catch up somehow. I could make up an illness, or use my uncle's sudden and tragic death as an excuse to my absence; though I doubted I'd want to even mention the latter. Before I realized it, I was out of my seat and walking out the door. I ignored the pain in my leg and continued into the woods.

"Take my car." Edward dangled the keys in front of me. I didn't know where he came from and I didn't care.

"I need to think" I said walking around him.

"Carlisle insists. You're going to end up hurting yourself more." He said as I walked away from him.

I stopped. The quicker I could get back to the normal part of my life the better.

"If you want, I'll drive. It'll be ten minutes longer than walking. Can you live with that?"

I sighed hard. "Yeah."

It was only seven minutes more. I didn't speak to Edward in the car and he left me to my thoughts, even though I knew he heard every one of them. Stepping on campus again, without the prospect of being murdered, was heartwarming. It felt good to be here again. My room was unlocked and empty. Everything was as it was when I'd rushed through here. I pushed those memories out of my mind. Edward had left his car for me. I went out and did a few errands. I was dangerously low on food; a trip to the grocery store was in the works. Normal was relieving.

When my cell phone vibrated in my pocket I ignored it. I was driving and it wasn't safe to divide my attention; at least that's the excuse I would use later. I grocery store was practically empty. Sweet normalcy. My phone vibrated again. I had no excuse this time but I still didn't answer it. I wasn't ready to go back yet.

I carried my bags back into my room, ready to pop a movie in and munch my way through several bags of chips and dip and microwave pizza. My phone buzzed again. Why couldn't they give me _one_ night?

"Hello?" I said flipping my phone open, not bothering to look at the ID.

"Hey sweetie." Mom's voice carried over the line. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. What's up?" I said, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Jacob came by and told us what happened."

"Shit." I said, wanting to throw the phone at the wall. "What are you guys like best friends now?"

"Katherine please listen."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Don't you think if your boyfriend finds it to be a good idea for you to come home, then you probably should?"

"I think it's my decision and I'm staying here."

There was some shuffling, I knew the phone was being handed off.

"Katherine. Stop this now. You're coming to New York." Dad had the phone now. "Stop being so stubborn."

I hung up the phone and pushed play on my remote.

When I woke up in the morning I redressed my leg, got myself dressed and readied for the battle of making up the work in my classes. I barely got out the front door.

"Katie," Jacob followed me when I walked past him. "Listen to me."

I continued walking and he continued to follow; pleading with me the whole way to my first class. He was about to walk in after me when I turned on my heel to face him.

"I'm trying to convince my professors not to fail me, and let me make up all the work I've missed; I don't need you groveling after me begging me to go back to New York."

"Will you listen?"

"I did. You don't want me here. I got the message."

"It's not that I don't want you here."

"Whatever." I said turning into the classroom. He stayed outside the door.

I used my illness excuse, saying I'd come down with a stomach flu that wouldn't quit. I lied, saying I ended up in a hospital. If they asked for documentation I might be able to convince Carlisle to write something up for me. Luckily, it didn't come to that. In fact all of my professors were oddly accepting of my bullshit excuse for missing so much school. Maybe I owed that to the fact that I was such a good student in the first place.

I was tired and I had lot of work ahead of me so when I saw Jacob standing outside my building again I almost turned to walk the other way. But he saw me. He was oddly dressed; jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Not his signature cutoff shorts. Before I could reach him though I was ambushed by another.

"What the hell happened?" Jen walked in front of me, forcing me to stop short.

"Oh Jen." I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't give me any shit Katherine." She said severely. "I thought you were dead."

"Everything's fine." I said.

"I haven't said anything to anyone. What was that all about?"

"It's complicated. That guy, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's in jail and he's not getting out."

"Was he a fugitive or something? And what did you have to do with him?"

"I can't answer that." I said hoping she'd bite.

"Are you in some sort of government thing?"

Hook. Line. Sinker.

"Just forget about it." I said looking at her pointedly and then walked around her.

Jacob was still waiting for me. Arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"What was that?" He asked. At least I got New York off of his mind.

"I had to tell her something; better for it to be some governmental project than a supernatural one." I swept past him and walked into my building.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" He asked following after me.

"Save it." I said approaching my door and pulling my keys out to unlock it.

"I need you to hear me out." He said into my ear.

"I already know what you're going to say." I said trying to slide the key into the hole. Jacob took the keys from me and did it himself.

"Let me say it again." He said following me in. "I don't think you understand."

"What's not to understand?" I asked him. "You want me to go back to New York so my family can protect me. I'm sick of everyone treating me like I can't do this myself."

"Can you blame us? You were kidnapped."

"That's not the point. Anyone can be kidnapped, my dad was kidnapped and held hostage. The point is I handled it. I got away."

"He found you again."

"And I was handling that too."

"He shot you."

"I was stopping him from shooting _you_."

"So this is my fault?"

"Jake, stop it!" I yelled. "You really want to see me go that badly?"

He paused, choosing his words.

"I don't get you." I said shaking my head. "One day you can't live without me and another I'm disposable."

"Oh Katie, don't think that." He said closing the space between us and placing his hands on my hips. "You're more important than anything. I love you. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I can't lose you."

"But you'll send me away?"

"I want you to be safe."

"I won't keep having this conversation with you Jacob."

"Then go."

I pressed my lips together, looking into his eyes. He was begging me with his eyes.

"Why do you want me gone so badly?" I asked. "And don't tell me because my family can protect me better. I need more than that."

"I love you." He bent, whispering into my ear. "I don't _want_ you gone."

He kissed the top of my ear, down to my temple, my jaw, my neck, my collar bone. Every time his lips touched my skin a wave of heat coursed through me. I gave in to it. The questions in my mind now faded with the heat. All I wanted was to be with Jacob. I entwined my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine. Our lips fit perfectly together; moving in perfect synchronization. Everything melted away. All the stress, all the anger fizzled out of existence replaced with love and passion. Jacob lifted me off of my feet and carried me to the bed. The desire to have my skin on his came over me again. Like he read my mind, he slipped his hand under my shirt and caressed my skin softly with his hot hand while the other cradled my neck, keeping my lips to his. Jacob inched his hand slowly over my ribs and I let out a light, involuntary moan when he brushed his fingers over my breast. The moment it vibrated through my throat Jacob tore his lips from mine and kissed down my neck. He swung his leg over me and tugged his shirt off and I hastily mimicked him. A nervous flutter bombarded my stomach but I pushed it away and pulled him back down to me. My hands ran over his hard abs, unbuckled his belt and pulled it off in one swift movement. He smiled against my mouth. Before I knew what was happening, Jacob flung my bra onto the floor and buried his face in my chest. I stared at the ceiling, breathing heavy; my head clearing just slightly. Jacob hovered around my naval area, struggling with the button on my jeans and when he finally started pulling the zipper down he stopped. He crawled back up to my face and kissed me lightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I want to make sure you're alright." He looked so deeply into me that I got lost in his eyes.

"Yes." I breathed. It was only when I said it that I truly felt it.

Jacob got up from the bed dropped his pants and rejoined me.

Incredible couldn't describe it. Phenomenal. Extraordinary. Monumental. Wondrous. Doesn't even come close. Lying in my bed, sweating, staring at he ceiling next to Jacob Black was the single most indescribable affair to happen in my life; except maybe the preceding events. I rolled onto my side and draped my arm over his chest. He let out a contented sigh and cuddled into me.

"I love you." He said and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and fell asleep soundly.

I was woken by a loud banging on my door. I jerked up and shook Jacob to get him up. He grumbled and turned over. I pulled on a shirt and sweatpants, raked my fingers through my hair and opened the door a crack. My heart jumped up to my throat.

"Hi, Daddy." I said forcing a smile.

Jacob scrambled out of the bed and pulled on his own clothes.

"What's up?"

"We thought you'd be more willing to talk after you had some time to cool down. We want to take you out to breakfast."

"Oh, bring me to a public place so I don't flip out so badly?" I said.

He sighed. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Uh…" I looked inside as Jacob pulled up his pants and buttoned them then I turned back to my dad. "It's kind of a mess right now."

"Katherine." He gave me a critical look. "Meet us at the hotel in half an hour."

I felt the heat rising in my face, giving me away. "OK."

He turned from the door and walked back down the hall. I let out the breath I'd been holding and closed my door. Jacob was standing tensely.

"He totally knows." I said answering the question he hadn't asked yet.

"What does that mean? Is he gonna like…"

"I don't think so. I think he's beyond the point of threatening my boyfriends to keep their hands off me." I smiled. "I'll probably get the talk from my mom later though."

"Well that's good." Jacob nodded. "Um, good that your dad isn't going to try to kill me."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I only have a half hour, I should shower."

"OK."

"Do you want to come to breakfast?"

"I don't think I was invited."

"I'm inviting you." I said.

"I should shower too then."

What I didn't realize was that I was recruiting soldiers for the enemy.

"How much longer are you going to put up this fight Katherine?" Dad asked after the waitress brought our food. "This is a waste of time."

"Then you should go." I said in a mocking joyful voice. "I'm not asking you to stay."

I could feel my temperature rising. Jacob put his hand on my knee, calming me.

"Kat, I wish you'd listen." Even Logan wasn't on my side.

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear." I said rudely.

"You're acting like a child." Mom chided.

"You're treating me like a child." I responded and shoved a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"Katie." Jacob turned to me. "Listen to your parents."

I swallowed my food.

"Even your boyfriend thinks its better that you're not out here." Dad said.

"Only because he thinks I'll be safer with you." I said, then turned back to Jacob. "This happens in New York too. All the time; they know where to find me when I'm at home. If you want me safe, hole me up in the Cullen's basement and barricade the door. They'll find me no matter where I am."

Jacob's brow furrowed as he looked into my eyes.

"A month before I came here I had a run in with mutts, I was practically in the back of the car before they came to help me." I nodded toward my family. "The point is, no matter where I am, I'm not completely safe. It'll never happen."

"Stop it, Katherine." Dad warned.

"What about that first time Kyle got me?" I asked the table at large. "Remember how close that was? I was 16."

"Katherine." Dad said with fire in his eyes.

"Oh yeah we don't talk about that." I said viciously. "What about the time you came right before he--."

"Kat!" Logan yelled before I could finish.

I sat shaking my head.

"You made your point." Jeremy said quietly. "Let's enjoy a quiet breakfast before we leave."

It was hard for me to keep my mouth closed. I could feel them all watching me in my struggle. Jacob never took his hand off of me. It was the support that I needed to keep from screaming at them all. How would I survive without him?

Outside the restaurant we agreed to meet at the hotel. Jeremy told me pointedly to go there. He didn't have the kind of control that Jacob did over his Pack but I still rarely ever disobey Jeremy purely out of respect. Jacob rode with me and Logan.

"Kat, you need to listen to them" Logan said from the backseat.

"I can't believe you're against me on this Logan. I thought at least you'd be behind me."

"I agree with Mom and Dad. It's dangerous out here."

"It's dangerous everywhere." I pointed out yet again. "At least if I stay here and I _do_ need help I have some immortal vampires to lend a hand."

"They're not always around."

"They're around enough."

"You can't rely on them to fall back on."

"Why not?" Jacob put in.

"Because it's not their job to baby-sit her."

"Oh, I need a babysitter now?" I said angrily.

"Katie." Jacob said softly.

I took a deep breath and put my focus back on the road ahead.


	21. Chapter 21

***So I know it's been super long. Had some comp probs but should be set now... R/R**

"This is a total stalemate. I don't know why we're here." I said walking into Jeremy's hotel room.

"Please sit down Katherine." Jeremy said from the window.

"You're not going to convince me to go back."

"I don't plan on convincing you to do anything." He said.

That was a shocker.

"You made a valid point. You're no safer in New York than you are here. We get mutts more often at Stonehaven if not to get to you than to fight with Logan or your father or myself." He explained. "Jacob has shown he is completely dedicated to you and I don't see why you shouldn't stay here with him."

"I'll give you a reason," Dad piped in, "_we're_ not here."

"Clayton, I don't need to remind you of the incident before Katherine left."

"And if we weren't there she'd be—"

"Yes," Jeremy said turning to Jacob, "but I think we my have met our match."

"I'd never try to--."

"I know that Jacob, but you'd risk your life to save Katherine and more importantly you'd risk the lives of others, demonstrating that you'd do _anything _to ensure her safety."

"Papa. I can stay?"

"That's up to your parents but as your Alpha, and I don't know how much longer that's going to last, I don't see a reason why you're not just as safe here as you would be at home."

I hugged him; that was turning into a not-so-rare occurrence. When I turned to my parents I couldn't tell if they were at all deterred from their original decision for me to come back to New York. The color had drained from their faces, more so in my dad than my mom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danvers." Jacob stepped forward, this was the first time he'd addressed my parents directly in front of me. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"You were on our side earlier." Dad said dryly. "You said she'd be safer with us."

"I know I did." He said. "But I love your daughter more than I can explain and even though I can't excuse my temporary lapse in self confidence, I know I'll do everything I can to protect her."

I looked at my parents again. They were looking at each other, silently coming to a decision. When my mom turned to me I knew I'd be getting their blessing.

"You need to promise me one thing," Mom said quietly.

"Anything." I said quickly.

"Tell me everything." She said seriously. "Even the smallest little thing; I want to know about it."

I was speechless. Was this actually happening? Were my parents actually going to let me stay? Should I pinch myself to be sure I'm not dreaming? When I turned to my dad I knew he didn't agree with either my mom or Jeremy but he rarely went against what my mom said and I'd never known him to disagree with Jeremy.

"You're coming home every holiday." He said.

"Alright." I agreed.

"And you're going to call us every week."

"Definitely." I nodded.

"This is a trial period. You have until next semester."

I wrapped my arms around my dad this time. "Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Every week." Dad said again when I back away from him. "And no wandering around; we don't need a stray mutt catching your scent and alerting then whole lot of them."

I saw them off at the airport. It wasn't the heartbreaking goodbye that I was expecting in the beginning. I held Jacob's hand and watched my family walk down the terminal. Logan decided that he would stay too, though I think my dad had something to do with that decision. I couldn't help but smile when I looked into Jacob's eyes, knowing that we wouldn't have to be separated.

I spent the next week doing nothing but work. If I was going to make up all the work for all my classes I'd need to focus on nothing but. Jacob made himself invisible. He'd just lie in my bed and watch TV or watch me or just sleep. He did leave a few times so he could connect with his pack which was happening less and less these days. I hoped they didn't resent me for taking their alpha away from them; though most of them had imprinted already and knew what it was like to leave the person you imprinted upon. Nearly impossible.

It was Friday before I got to Change again. Jacob ran with me, Logan declined. I followed Jacob to the Cullen's but no one was around.

"Go phase." Jacob suggested. "We can wait for them inside."

I walked into the woods and began to Change slowly. I was taking my time these days so it wouldn't take so much out of me. When I emerged from the woods Jacob was sitting on the steps, smiling.

"Bella probably has some clothes inside for you. You can raid their closets."

"I'm not raiding their closets."

"Well, you have to wear _something_."

"Or I could wear nothing…" I teased and walked up the stairs into the house, which was always kept unlocked.

He followed me in, a playful growl deep in his throat. There was no point in hiding but I snuck around a corner in the kitchen, hoping to surprise him. He hooked his hand around the door jam and scooped me into his arms, taking a fleeting kiss from my lips and lifting me onto the counter top. The cold marble on my bare bottom sent chills up my spine.

"Cold?" He smiled and kissed me.

"Oh, c'mon Jake." I heard Bella from the back door.

I hopped off the counter, Jacob pulled me against him; hiding me, I think, as the rest of the Cullen's followed in after her. Bella flashed upstairs and reappeared a few seconds later with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"Thanks." I blushed and strode into the bathroom.

"So, you're staying." Edward said when I walked into the living room.

"Yeah." I nodded, not being able hide my smile. "They left last weekend."

"That's wonderful, Katie." Esme said. "We were afraid that maybe you'd left without saying goodbye."

"I wouldn't do that. Not unless they'd drugged me and dragged my body back to New York." I almost laughed but couldn't think of putting it past them.

"How's your schoolwork going?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I had a lot of catching up to do but I finished up just this morning, that's why Jake and I went for a run."

"And of course she wanted to see you all." Jacob added.

"Yes." I smiled. "I want to thank you guys for being so gracious and standing behind me when I felt like I was alone."

Jacob slid his hand into mine signaling that he was with me now.

"I can't begin to explain how thankful I am to have friends like you."

"I can speak for all of us when I say that we're glad you're staying." Edward said.

"Except me." Bella said smiling. "But I too am happy to see you're still here."

"Are you two busy tonight? We'd like to have a little "Staying Home" party for Katie if you're available." Esme said.

"That would be wonderful." I nodded, and looked up at Jacob.

Edward made a noise that sent Jacob into a blushing fit. I could only guess at what he had planned for the night.

"I'll go ask the pack if they want to join us. And I'll call Logan." Jacob said obviously glad to have something else on his mind.

Jacob's whole pack came, except Leah and even Logan didn't want to come. He was acting strange since the whole fiasco with our parents. I'd have to make it a point to visit his dorm after the party.

We had a good time. It was nice to wind down after the week I'd had. And I _really_ did wind down. Carlisle broke out a _very_ old bottle of wine for us mortals. I didn't get the exact date but I knew it must not be any less than a hundred years old. It only took two glasses for me to feel bubbles in my head.

"You feeling alright, Katie?" Edward smirked after I tripped over my own feet walking into the kitchen.

I smiled and teased him, "Hey, you're not even old enough to buy cigarettes buddy."

I returned to the living room and plopped onto the couch next to Jacob.

"We should probably get going." Jacob said. "Thanks for the party Alice."

"Anytime." Alice sang.

"Do you want a ride back to campus?" Edward offered, walking us to the door and stepping into the cold night.

"We can walk; we're staying at my place tonight." Jacob said lifting me to my feet.

"Have fun." Edward said and disappeared.

It didn't take long. Jacob actually picked me up and ran to his apartment. It was still as beautiful as before, despite it being a little messier. Jacob gently placed me on the couch and settled in next to me, flipping on a football game. I rested my head on his thigh and stretched my legs along the cushions. The bubbly feeling had almost dissipated; now I felt mostly tired and began to doze against Jacob's warmth.

I woke up with a crick in my neck and upper back. I was still on Jacob's thigh and he was snoring loudly over me. When I moved, he jerked awake and blinked his eyes open.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh. Jeeze, I meant to bring you into bed. I fell asleep."

"It's alright. You'll just have to massage this pain out of my neck." I smiled.

"Anything for you, babe."

I laughed and got up, walking into the kitchen. I rummaged in the fridge. Jacob had everything you could ever need, almost. I knew that the Cullens must keep the pack's refrigerators fully stocked, just like at their house. I cooked breakfast for Jacob which he fully enjoyed. I could get used to doing that on the weekends, especially with this kind of food at my disposal.

We spent the day lounging around. I felt a little guilty to not be studying or doing something else school related. But being with Jacob suppressed that feeling.

"Hey, did you see my room yet?"

"Yeah. I saw it… that night."

"It's a little different now." He smiled, pulling me to my feet and bringing me to the door. "Don't get too freaked out though OK?"

"I don't know if I want to now." I said.

He pushed to door open and pulled me inside. My jaw fell open. The picture I gave him for Christmas was on his nightstand; but on the wall adjacent to the bed was a series of the other pictures, that I didn't give to him.

"Jake…" I said looking up at him; he was smiling. "I think you're bordering on obsession."

He laughed, giving me a little shove.

"Where did you get them?" I asked, knowing I hadn't shown them to him.

"Edward stole them for me." He smiled guiltily. "I told him about it… you didn't tell me he saw them too."

I too smiled guiltily. "So did Alice… and Bella."

"Well, he said there were more and I asked him if he would get them for me." He shrugged. "He put up a fight but when I said it wasn't right that he's seen more naked pictures of my girlfriend that I have, I think he got uncomfortable."

"Do you like them?"

"You think I would plaster them on my wall if I didn't?"

I shrugged.

"Of course. It's _you_; I love any picture of you."

February flew by; so did March. Logan made himself scarce though I barely noticed with all the work that I had to do. Jacob was the one who pointed it out to me. I started making my runs with Jacob so I almost never called Logan to go. When I did call he'd refuse saying he'd Changed recently already. I didn't push the issue.

April meant finals were coming up and the professors at school were piling on the work load. Even when Jacob came to see me I didn't get to spend the time with him. I had my nose in my books and ignored Jacob's attempts at distracting me. Even going for a run was out of the question. I had absolutely no time. But it started to become unbearable.

I sat in my dorm, a book open on my desk of course when I felt it. My skin was itchy and my bones ached. It was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not. It was when my muscles began to twitch that I shot up from my chair and ran for the door. Jacob wasn't here yet; he still had a duty to his pack. I was sure he'd figure it out. I ran down the halls and out the front door. It was the middle of the day. Students were lounging on the lawn enjoying the first beautiful spring day between classes. I couldn't cut across the field right in front of everyone. I wished I'd thought to grab my camera; then at least I'd look like I was doing something out there. I turned quickly to retrieve my camera only to get distracted once more by the calling of my name. One of my professors walked toward me, a smile on his face, arms loaded with papers and books.

"Katie. I wanted to speak with you about the paper you wrote for your final." Professor Carter said shifting around the pile in his arms to reach into his bag.

"Actually, sir, I'm supposed to meeting someone."

"Well, if your social life is more important than half of your final grade then…"

I sighed, pushing the growing urge to Change back to the back of my mind and smiling. "I have a few minutes."

"That's all I need." He said cheerily.

That "few" minutes turned into twenty agonizingly painful minutes. I couldn't here a word he was saying because the burning in my bones and muscles became more and more overwhelming with each second that passed. I tried keeping my facial expression composed but my the end I knew I was sweating and cringing, and it showed on my face.

"Katie, you're not looking too good. Are you feeling alright?"

"I just have a little stomach bug. I was… going to the hospital." I said harshly.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Professor Carter yelled. "Get on your way girl. We'll discuss your grade in the morning, 9am sharp I expect you in my office; except of course if you're not feeling well…"

"Thank you, sir." I said and hobbled back toward the parking lot.

I was glad that I thought to bring my keys. Our SUV was parked in the lot; it was the last place I wanted to be but it was my only option at this point, at least now I'd be able to drive somewhere and make the Change. I practically fell into the seat, fumbling with putting the key into the ignition. Even my vision had begun to get out of whack. It was coming now and there was no stopping it. My breaths came out harsh and ragged. I locked the doors and crawled into the back seat; at least there no one would be able to see through the dark tinted windows. The first of my morphing comes painfully but I hold back the cry that's in my throat, I can't draw attention to myself. In the next few agonizing seconds I hear a tap on the window but I can't see through the pain and I can't smell anything.

"Katie." Edward's voice is soft and urgent. "I'll take you to my house, let me in."

But I can't. This is the point of no return. I can't just stop for few seconds to reach over and pop the lock. Instead he takes it into his own hands and smashes the window, though I don't even hear the crashing of the glass on the pavement; instead I hear the pieces ting against each other on my passenger seat.

"You should have called someone." Edward said putting the car into reverse and leaving the parking lot. "Do you know how close you got?"

Of course I did; and apparently he did too. It wasn't entirely my fault.

"You should have done it sooner. What if you would have started to Change in front of all those people?"

I stopped paying attention to him. This is where the real pain begins. It only lasts about ten seconds, but in those ten seconds I wish for death just so the pain will stop. This is the worst I ever felt it and when the pain finally subsided I vowed to never wait that long again.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me.

I lay on the back seat breathing short, quick breaths. I was fine; maybe a little shaken at how painful that Change actually was. It almost made me not want to Change back. I dozed on the back seat, feeling drained. Would I have enough energy to go for a run now? I think it's safe to say I'd be spending the night in the back of my truck in my wolf form until I recouped enough to go for that run and Change back.

"You know you don't have to stay in here." Edward piped in.

I forgot he could read thoughts yet again. I mentally thanked him for doing this for me and thought of how strange our relationship was. I was always in some kind of distress that only a mind-reading vampire would be able to detect and save me from. He laughed.

"I'm always happy to lend you a hand, Katie."

That's when I thought that if ever I had a best friend, it was Edward. He didn't say anything at that.

Jacob was waiting on the front steps of the Cullen's house. Edward opened the back door and I hopped out.

"What's goin on?" Jacob asked.

"Katie was having some trouble…" Edward said.

_Edward to the rescue._ I thought

"I should let her explain it."

"You want to go for a run?" Jacob asked me.

I jetted into the woods, knowing he'd follow. He was soon on my heels and passing me. We had fun chasing each other around. I didn't realize when we'd gone over the line to the Reservation until it was too late and Sam stood strongly in our path. I back peddled, skidding to a stop but Jacob pressed on closer to him. I knew Jacob could communicate with Sam mentally when they were both in their wolf form; I just hoped he had a good excuse thought up as to why we were on their territory. They looked at each other for a long time before Jacob came back to me. He Changed instantly and kneeled down to my level.

"Do you want to go cliff diving with Sam and Emily?"

I was confused. Weren't we enemies now? Shouldn't we be booking it back to the Cullens' house so Sam didn't tear us apart, well tear _me_ apart? I was hesitant only because I didn't want to Change again so soon. But Jake's eyes lighted up at the prospect and I couldn't refuse. I nodded my head once and he smiled widely.

"Meet us there Sam."

We went back to the Cullen's house, I Changed and walked into the living room.

"Do you really need to walk around naked _all_ the time?" Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Emmett.

"It's fun. You should try it sometime." I smiled.

Emmett thought this was an excellent idea.

I walked up the stairs, into Alice's room. She was waiting for me, ready with a swim top and Bermuda shorts.

"Really, Alice? What ever happened to the good old one piece?"

"Well, you have to look good, even if you're just going cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?" Bella walked in. "With Jake?"

"Yeah." I said pulling on the shorts and clipping the skimpy top. "Do you have anything a little more substantial?"

"I don't buy things for function." Alice said.

"I feel like I'm falling out all over the place."

"You look great." She sang and left the room.

"Where did Jake run off to?" Bella asked

"I didn't know it was my turn to watch him." I joked. "Um. He's around here somewhere."

"Be careful out there." She said and left.

I finished dressing and walked back downstairs. Jacob was waiting in the living room and looked slightly awestruck when I walked in.

"Katie, you look..." He didn't finish.

I pulled on a t-shirt and wrapped my arms around him.

"The swell isn't too high out there is it Jake?" Bella asked.

"We should be alright." Jacob said.

"So would you mind telling me what's up with the sudden friendliness between you and Sam?" I asked.

"We made a little deal." He said; it was only slightly but his demeanor changed, he seemed almost sad.

"What kind of deal?" He knew I caught on to it immediately and changed his expression accordingly.

"Never mind." He smiled. "Let's go, before the tide goes out."

I wasn't giving this up and he knew it. I followed him outside and we climbed into my truck. I hoped Logan wouldn't need it.

We had fun. Sam was pleasant and Emily was a blast. We only jumped maybe four times but between the swim to the beach and the trek back to the cliff we were out there nearly three hours. Sam invited us back to their place for dinner but Jacob refused politely. I think he was still scarred from when Sam turned on him after Christmas.

We went back to Jacob's place and lounged in the living room. He ordered out, even though the fridge was full of food and I offered to cook.

"My cooking isn't good enough for you now?" I asked.

"I just want to spend some time with you. Talk."

"Are you going to tell me what the deal is that you cut with Sam?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened with you today?"

I sighed and sat forward. "It was stupid. I waited too long to Change and it snuck up on me. I didn't make to the woods so I Changed in my truck."

"In the parking lot?"

"I didn't have much choice. Edward came and broke my window out and drove me over to his house."

"Why didn't you call _me_?" Jacob asked, clearly annoyed.

"I couldn't very well dial your number with my paws." I smiled. "Besides, I didn't _call_ Edward. He just came."

Jacob sighed with frustration.

"What's your problem?"

"Edward is my problem. First he stole Bella from me, now he's going after you."

"What's that supposed to mean? Your first choice was Bella but you _settled_ for me?"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"But that's what you said. I'm just your second best?"

"Katie, please. This isn't about you meaning any less to me than Bella did."

"Edward is my friend. He's not trying to steal me from you. That's probably the last thing on his mind."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because… I just know. It's not like that with him." I explained heatedly. "Edward is the best friend that I've ever had."

"What about me?"

"Jacob, I need someone to talk to when we're having a fight and when I need advice on what to get you for your birthday. You might not need to talk to anyone else but I do."

"You're just getting kind of close to him. You get close with a lot of guys."

"You need to get over your jealousies. I can't believe you still think about Bella like that."

"I don't." He tried defending.

"You _do._ It's obvious you never got over her. How can you say you love me when she's still on your mind?"

"What about you?" He tried turning the tables. "You don't think about your old boyfriends?"

"No. I think about you." I said pulling my shoes on. "I wonder. If anyone in this relationship Imprinted, it was _me._"

I stood up from the couch and strode for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see _Edward._"

I pulled the door open and walked outside. He was being ridiculous. I had no feelings for Edward; not in that way. So what if I only ever got close to guys? I would never even think of betraying Jacob. It made me sick to imagine living without him. I climbed into my truck and started it up. I wasn't really planning on going to see Edward; I was more looking to employ the wisdom of someone a little more female.

"Edward said you were looking for me." Bella smiled sweetly, joining me on their living room couch.

"I think Jacob still loves you."

She sighed, looking embarrassed.

"He does."

"Not in that way. He was my best friend. I don't think he ever really got over that I was changed."

"Because he still loved you when it happened. "

"Yes. But he's different, Katie. You didn't know him before. Everything changed when you came into his life."

"I don't get it." I shook my head. "If he loves me so much why can't he seem to get over you?"

"His wounds run deep with me. I used him when I needed someone to keep me together. I led him on, knowing that I wouldn't let it go any further than friendship. I'm not proud of it but that's what got me where I am and I wouldn't change it." She lifted herself lightly and walked toward the window. "He needs someone to heal him. I think that's why you came into his life."

"But I can't stand to be with him when I know part of him still wants you."

"It's the boy in him that wants me." She explained. "You need to help him realize he's not a boy anymore, he's a man. It's the _man_ that loves you, the man that _you_ love."


	22. Chapter 22

It was time to go back to New York. The semester was over; my final grades would be emailed to me. I promised my parents that I would come home for every break. The only problem was, again, leaving Jacob. Though, we hadn't spoken properly since that day. Still, the thought of leaving him made my chest hurt. He insisted that I store all of my things at his place so I didn't have to pay for all the shipping back and forth; and to ensure my return. I stood at my doorway looking into my now empty room, reflecting on the past year and everything that happened within that year. Logan came up behind me and peeked in at the emptiness.

"Edward wants to talk to you." He said quietly.

"Why didn't he just come up here himself?"

"He's talking with Jacob downstairs."

"Jake's downstairs?"

"He's been thinking about coming up here to talk to you for the last ten minutes."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Not really." He shook his head. "Is everything alright between you two?"

"We're having issues." I said.

"Well, I'll tell Edward he can come up."

I nodded. "And tell Jake not to leave."

It was less than a minute before Edward walked into the room from behind me. He motioned for me to join him; I walked inside and closed the door. He looked concerned, a little worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision. I thought I should tell you."

I waited for him to continue and when he didn't I prompted him, "so what was it about?"

"You."

"Obviously."

"Particularly you with someone who isn't Jacob."

"Well, we will be spending four months apart..." I shrugged. Of course I'm going to be hanging out with other people.

"No. _With_ someone else."

My eyes widened, "oh."

"I thought that if I warned you maybe you could… try to _restrain_ yourself."

"Yeah, because I have this uncontrollable urge so sleep with random people sometimes." I said sarcastically. "C'mon Edward, you know as well as I do that I'd never cheat on Jake."

"Sometimes things change. I didn't tell Jacob; I didn't want to stress him out more. It's your choice if you want to tell him."

"It's probably better if he doesn't know. It's stupid anyway; there's no need to get him worked up over nothing."

"Fine." He nodded once. "Have a good vacation."

"This isn't what I'd call a vacation. I'm going back into the snake pit. I'll bet there'll be fifty mutts at the door waiting for me."

"Then be careful. I'll have Alice keep an eye on you; let you know if anything else is going to happen."

I thanked him as he opened the door and asked him to send Jacob up. It wasn't the goodbye I was expecting but at least I got to see him before I left.

When Jacob knocked on the open door I looked up and smiled but his face was sullen. I wished for a second that I had Edward's ability to read minds. He closed the door and sat next to me on the bed. The room still felt oddly empty even though Jacob was now taking up most of it.

"What did Edward have to say?"

"Not much. Alice will be keeping tabs on me I guess." I shrugged.

There was an awkward silence filling the room.

"I want to talk to you about something, Katie." Jacob said breaking it suddenly.

"OK."

"You're leaving for four months." He hesitated a few moments, scarring the hell out of me. "If you meet someone… while you're gone…"

"I won't" I said quickly.

"But if you think you'll be happier with someone else… I want you to be happy."

"Why are you even saying this?" I asked. "Jake there is no one for me except you."

"Sometimes things change."

Didn't I just have this conversation?

"Has it changed for you?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice controlled and the burning in my throat at bay.

"I love you, Katie. I'll always love you."

"Why don't I feel reassured at all?" I stood up and turned to him, trying to feel bigger. "Why are you so convinced that I won't be happy with you? Don't I make _you _happy?"

"Of course you do. I just don't want you to feel trapped."

"I don't feel trapped."

"Good." He nodded. "Then, I'll see you in four months."

He stood up and bent to kiss my cheek. I turned my head and caught his lips with mine before they could land elsewhere. His feelings couldn't have come out of nowhere. Someone told him something; my bet was on Bella. Just a hunch.

Going back to New York was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Ever. I called Edward as soon as I was off the plane.

"Who told Jake?" I asked him.

"You already know the answer to that."

I sighed. "Why did she tell him? I felt like he was breaking up with me."

"Jacob's feelings haven't changed. He's worried about your feelings changing."

"Well can't you tell him that mine haven't changed either?"

"I can't read you from this distance but I'll pass the message along."

"Thanks." I said quietly.

I called Jacob next. It went straight to his voicemail.

"Hi. We landed a few minutes ago. I talked to Edward… Jake, I love you. I could never love anyone more than I love you. Call me tonight, please. I don't care how late it is."

My family came into view as I rounded the corner with Logan to the baggage collection. They were all smiles. There was even a smile there that I didn't recognize. Who is that?

"Katherine." My mom wrapped her arms around me but I still had my eyes on this new comer.

He was tall and well built with bright red hair. His blue eyes were stormy, almost gray. He was maybe a few years older than me. Most importantly, he was werewolf. A gorgeous werewolf.

"Kat, Logan we'd like to introduce you to Max Kenny." Mom stepped from between us.

So this was the man who was supposed to destroy my entire life. I was determined that wouldn't happen

Max held a charming smile as he shook Logan's hand then shifted his eyes to mine.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Katherine."

I didn't say anything and kept my suspicions hidden.

"Let's get you kids home then." Dad said putting his arm around me.

The whole ride to Stonehaven was awkward. I'd only ever seen my father that friendly with Uncle Nick, who he'd grown up with. But here he was, yucking it up with this new stranger in the front seats of the van. I'd never seen him like that. Even mom was in on the fun and though Jeremy kept to himself mostly, I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up every now and then when Max said something clever or funny. I felt like I was in a parallel universe, where my family was _normal,_ but we're not normal. It was strange.

"Who is this guy, Papa?" I asked Jeremy when we got back to Stonehaven.

He smiled slightly.

"Don't get all secretive on me. Where did he come from?"

"We've been speaking with Max for a while now. He showed interest in joining the Pack a few years ago but we held off to protect you."

"He's just some mutt off the streets?" I asked, exasperated.

"You have no trust in my judgment?" He raised an eyebrow. "Max has been staying with us for almost a year. He came just after you left for school."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

He raised the eyebrow again.

"Alright, it's not really _totally_ my business but this is Pack politics we're talking about. Do you think we should have some… input?"

"No. You and Logan are still young."

"And this guy isn't?"

"He's young but he's strong and he showed interest in the Pack, not in _you_." He said. "That was a key point."

"Any moderately intelligent person has brain enough to know you destroy something from _within_. How do you know he's not just gaining your trust?"

"Your father trusts him."

That's saying something.

"I noticed that. What, dad suddenly got a sense of humor? Now we can just welcome this weirdo in with open arms?"

"You're just like your father."

"Ugh! Don't say that." I said.

"If you give him a chance you might actually like him."

That's what I was afraid of.

"Yeah, whatever." I brushed it off and walked out of the room.

I didn't hear from Jacob that night; or the next night. Not even Edward was picking up his phone for me. What were they playing at? My heart ached to hear Jacob's voice. The loneliness was tearing me apart inside and fully consuming me. Only two days had passed and it felt like a lifetime. The silence dragged on for weeks. I avoided my family at all costs. Not that I didn't miss them, I did. Max was a constant in the house now and I couldn't get away from him. He was everything a girl would want. He was charming, funny, handsome, nice; it made me all the more determined to hate him.

"What is your problem with me?"

I was preparing lunch for everyone when he walked into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter top, stealing a carrot stick and munching on it loudly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't think I notice whenever I walk into the room you leave? Or that you won't look me in the eye for more than half a second? I just don't know what I did to upset you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said getting as far away from him as I could.

"See? Just there. Why are you so afraid of me?"

My head jerked up to meet his gaze. "I'm not afraid of you."

"It's the only explanation I could come up with." He hopped off the counter top and sidled next to me. "Would you care to explain to me otherwise?"

"No." I said.

"Then I'll have to keep it in my head that you're not the girl your parents made you out to be. Brave. Determined." His lips came close to my ear; I fought to hold my place. "Beautiful."

"You don't know anything about me." I turned to him, his face only inches from mine.

"But I'd like to, Katherine."

"I'd rather you didn't." I took the platter I'd just finished and walked from the kitchen.

He didn't give up. It had been nearly six weeks without a word from Jacob despite my attempts to make contact. My conviction was wearing thin. Jacob was what kept me from letting Max get close to me at all but Jacob wasn't here. He wasn't making any attempt to bridge the gap between us. It was like he'd disappeared from my life.

"Jacob." Another fruitless attempt to call him. "Please. I need to hear your voice."

Logan came into my room and I immediately closed my phone. He knew exactly who I was calling.

"Still nothing?"

I shook my head and busied myself with something insignificant.

"Do you think… maybe he was trying to let you down easy? Maybe he was just trying not to hurt you."

"How could he not hurt me?" I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes. "He didn't dump me, Logan."

"It's just a thought. It's been like a month and he hasn't called you or written or _anything_. Trust me when we get back out there… he'd better have some answers."

I felt the same way.

"Look, we're all going for a run. Do you want to come?"

"No." I said quietly, looking at my feet.

"I figured, just stay up here alright? Don't answer the door. You know the drill."

I knew it; didn't like it. After Logan left and I was sufficiently satisfied that everyone was in the woods and on their run, I grabbed my wallet and shoes and rushed out of my room, only to be stopped halfway down the stairs. Max had decided to stay behind.

"Where you headed?" He asked, blocking the way.

"Just get out of the way." I said trying to push past him; he didn't budge.

"I'm just following orders."

"To annoy the hell out of me?"

"I can't let you leave."

"It's not your decision. Now, get out of my way."

"Kat, c'mon; you know I can't do that."

I took a deep breath. "I just want to go to the store."

"I'll go with you then."

I turned back up the stairs. If he was going to block the stairs, I could easily jump out the window. Of course as I approached the car Max was leaning against the front end.

"I'm not _that_ much older than you, y'know." He smiled. "You must have made your parents mad when you were a teenager."

I rolled my eyes.

"The offer to escort you is still open."

"I don't want you." I said frustrated. "I want to be alone, is that so much to ask?"

"Does this have anything to do with that Jacob kid?"

"What do you know about Jacob?"

"Logan doesn't have anything nice to say about him at the moment."

I growled.

"Look, I don't really know what the situation is but any guy who'd leave a girl like you sitting by the phone, really doesn't deserve your attention."

"Why so I can turn my attention on a guy like you?"

"That's up to you." He shrugged.

"I'm not interested. Jacob still loves me… there's something else going on out there." I swallowed hard, trying to ease the burning of tears in my throat.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." He bucked off of the car. "And just so you know…if you did turn your attention to a guy like me, I sure as hell wouldn't leave you waiting by the phone."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I couldn't contain it anymore. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Jacob worshiped me. I was everything to him."

"I'm not trying to change that but if you gave me a chance you might see that there's something better out there for you."

I glowered at him but his soft expression didn't change. His gray eyes still gazed into mine with a sweetness that I didn't understand. I'd been so mean, so evil to this man and he still wanted me. When I blinked a thought came into my mind. I remembered when Jacob told me he wanted me to be happy; I wasn't happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Max was the nicest person to me and in return I was rotten to him. He wasn't giving up trying to get my attention. I couldn't let him get closer to me. It would ruin everything; my life would be over. I spent most of my time in the solitary and confinement of my bedroom. I only Changed when I absolutely had to. My parents and Jeremy were beginning to notice but I knew they thought it was because I was missing Jacob so much. I was just trying to stay away from Max. I couldn't lie to myself. If it were a year in the past I would have fallen head over heels for Max. I probably would have fallen for him along with the rest of my family and not thought twice about his intentions. That couldn't be the case now; I have to protect myself and my feelings for Jacob.

"We're going to New York for a few days. You three will stay here. Max, Logan I expect you to watch Katherine." Jeremy said, he'd called a meeting in the study.

"I need to be watched now?" I was offended. "Have I proven nothing to you at all?"

"Drop it." Mom warned. "There's an issue in New York that we're going to deal with. Stay out of trouble."

"You'll all be running together." Jeremy continued. "You all go out together and you all go in together. Don't go anywhere alone."

"What's with all this extra security? What's going on?" I asked. "You didn't do this before."

"Just do as we say. Don't worry about it." Dad said.

"Is it another mutt?" I asked, ignoring my father.

He looked at me sternly but I didn't drop it.

"You can't keep me in the dark about this. If there's a threat out there I think I should know about it. We should all know."

Jeremy sighed, knowing it would come to that.

"Antonio has been getting threats. We don't know who its coming from but the messages he's been sending tells us that there's going to be an attack tomorrow morning."

"Did it occur to you that they might just be trying to get _you_ there?" Logan said.

"Yes." Jeremy said calmly. "But they could also be trying to get me away from Stonehaven, which is why I want the three of you to be extra vigilant."

"Don't worry about anything, Jeremy. We'll keep an eye on everything." Max said. "And every_one_."

"Thank you. We'll leave right away."

I didn't get it. I thought I'd proven that I could handle pretty much everything that was thrown at me. Apparently everyone else didn't have the same confidence in me that I had in myself. They really did leave right away. The car was already packed and everything. How did I miss that happening? I watched them driving away down the dirt driveway until the truck turned out of sight.

"C'mon. Let's lock it up." Max said from the door.

"It's a house, not a prison."

"Jeremy said to keep the doors locked." He said. "I intend on listening to him."

"Did he tell you to stay away from me?" I asked, knowing it must have been mentioned.

Max didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. Maybe you should heed that little bit of advice." I walked inside past him; he followed.

"Katherine, how can you expect me to stay away from you? You're the prized jewel of the Pack."

"Oh, is that why you want me? Another notch in your bedpost?"

"It's not the sex. Though I have no doubt the sex will be incredible."

I scowled at him; though color came to my cheeks before I could do anything about it. I walked into the kitchen, putting the island between us.

"You're smart and beautiful and charming."

"No, I'm an asshole. I've nothing but a jerk since the day we met; and it wasn't an accident. I'm not going to let you ruin my relationship with Jacob."

"Y'know what drives me crazy about girls like you? You cling to a relationship no matter how useless it is to do so. Logan told me what's going on. You haven't spoken to Jacob in months. What makes you think he's even waiting for you?"

My throat closed. Tears threatened to spill over but I wasn't going to show my weaknesses to Max. I wouldn't let his words get to me. In truth, I was wondering the same thing in the back of my mind. What if Jacob wasn't waiting for me? I lifted my fist and brought it down hard on the granite countertop. It crumpled under the blow.

My parents and Jeremy came back three days later. Apparently it was a false alarm. Whoever had been sending the threatening messages had chickened out or didn't really mean them. It was always better to be safe than sorry, I guess. Of course the whole time Max was on my ass. I barely got any sleep with him checking in on me every half hour. He even sat outside the bathroom door while I was in the shower and told me to yell if I needed help. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or not.

It was in mid-August that I started packing again. I could have been ready to leave in one hour but I slowed my pace so I didn't look too eager to leave. My parents were taking it harder than I expected. Mom was crying a lot and Dad shut himself up as usual. Jeremy was between the two extremes; he spent a little more time with us than usual but didn't force his presence. The air conditioners were running full power the day before our plane left. Jeremy was painting in the window of the office and I lounged with a book on the cool leather couches. The phone rang and of course I sprang for it. It was the airport confirming the order of three tickets to Seattle, Washington. Three?

"Why do we have _three_ tickets to Washington?" I asked Jeremy.

"I'm sending Max out with you."

"_What_?" My jaw dropped.

"Relax, Katherine." He said, still giving his painting the majority of his attention.

"Relax? Max can't come to Washington."

"Why not? Though I have confidence in Jacob and his friends to look after you, I'd feel better if we had one of ours out there."

'What happened to your little informant?" I asked.

"I made other arrangements."

"This is unreal."

"What is?" Mom asked coming into the room.

"Max is coming to Washington."

"Oh. You told her?" She said to Jeremy. "Honey, it's always a good idea to beef up security. Your friends won't have to work so hard to protect you. It'll be Max's job."

"And who's going to protect me from him?

"Max has exercised his self control quite well in the months you've been here."

That's what you think.

"Where is he going to stay? You're going to put him up in a hotel for nine months?"

"You'll all be living off campus this semester. We've rented a place for the three of you." Jeremy said.

"Max is specifically instructed to inform us of any college shenanigans. No big parties or binge drinking."

"All I ever do is study and hang out with Jake anyway so you _really_ don't have to send Max out with us."

"That's one of the things we're worried about." Mom said taking a seat next to me. "You're getting very close with Jacob; I think we should talk about that."

"Oh my God." I said letting my face fall into my hands. "This is unreal."

"Well it's time to face reality. I accept that you're mature enough to take your relationship to the next level with Jacob but just remember that it's your choice. If you're not ready--."

"Please," I sure her off, "can we talk about something else? You gave me this speech when I was twelve. I won't let Jacob pressure me into anything, blah, blah, blah. Let's move on to the real issue. I don't want Max coming."

"You don't have a choice." Jeremy said as he strode from the room; that seemed to finalize it.

Finally. I was going to see Jacob; the excitement in my rose with every passing moment. Not hearing from him for those months was almost unbearable. Actually in was completely unbearable, but I made it through. Of course we arrived in Washington a week before the semester was to begin. The airport was busy, as usual. Max and Logan argued over what rental we should get while I walked outside, just in case Edward got wind we were coming today. He wasn't idling in the passenger pickup zone like last time. I admit I was a little disappointed. We ended up renting a minivan when I mentioned the amount of luggage we had with us.

A few hours later we passed by the familiar campus of Sequim University. Max was excited; it was actually funny to see. He practically had his face pressed up against the window.

"I've always wanted to go to college."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, get a job and maybe they'll accept you."

"I have a job; watching you."

"Trust me, I don't need you. I have my own entourage that looks after me just about 24 hours a day."

"Jeremy thought it was necessary for me to come out here, so your bloodsucker friends must not be up to par."

I bit my tongue. Actually I was very much looking forward to seeing the vampires, Edward in particular. Then I could get a peak into Max's real reason for joining the Pack and following me around.

"It's up here on the left." Logan said looking at the directions I'd printed from .

When Jeremy told us he was renting a place for us to live in I thought of a small three bedroom apartment that would have us at each others throats in a matter of weeks. When we pulled into the driveway of a white townhouse with a well manicured lawn and garden that looked more like it would belong to a wealthy family, we were all speechless. I checked the house number three times before actually believing it. Logan was the first to get out of course. He ran up the walkway and pulled out his set of keys. When the put the key into the lock and it actually worked, he turned and gave us the thumbs up before disappearing into the house. I stared after him for a few moments before taking out my cell phone and scrolling through my contacts to Stonehaven.

"Hey, you're there!" Mom's joyful voice carried over the line. "I miss you guys so much already."

"You're joking us with this house right?" I asked, not responding with the reaction she was hoping for.

"What?" She seemed confused.

"This house. You have to be paying like over a grand for this, probably two grand. How are you affording this?"

She laughed loudly. "Oh, that Carlisle of yours." She had a humored, tsking tone to her voice now. "We asked him to find you guys a three bedroom apartment for less than a thousand a month. They're probably picking up the rest of the bill. I'm going to have to talk with him."

I wouldn't think of putting it past them; but that wasn't what got me.

"You talked to Carlisle?"

"Yes. He's been great. I mean, except the whole spending way too much money on children that aren't his own but we asked him if he would help us look for a good place for you to live because I know if I left it up to you you'd end up in a dodgy part of town that I wouldn't approve of."

"Kat! Max! Get your asses in here and check this out!" Logan called from the door.

"Go, see your house." Mom said exasperated. "I love you guys, give Logan a kiss for me."

"Ew. Bye, mom." I said and shut the phone.

I got out of the car, Max followed right behind me. This was going to get super-old super-fast. If this was going to be like the three days we spent in the house sans adults, then I was definitely going to kill him by the end of the semester. But that thought was pushed out of my mind the moment I walked into the house.

"Wow." Max said what I didn't find my voice for.

I could smell Edward and his family as soon as I walked in. But it was a lingering scent, they weren't here. We walked into the living room. It was very spacious with a wraparound leather couch and wooden coffee table. A flat screen TV was mounted on the red painted wall above a TV stand holding every new game system and game along with it in existence. A wide doorway led into the kitchen; the very large, very loaded kitchen. The fridge and cabinets were already fully stocked with food. While Max grabbed a box of cheese crackers to munch on I went down a long hallway. The first door on the left was the bathroom. Whirlpool tub, double vanity, wall sized mirror. The next door, on the right, lead into the basement; I'd check that out later. The first bedroom was so obviously Logan's. The walls were painted dark green and the school's pennant hung in multiple places. He had a large work station and fully stocked bookshelf, a queen sized bed. Of course everything matched perfectly. The other bedroom was much the same as Logan's, only blue and a little plainer, more generalized. My guess was they personalized Logan's room to suit him and of course they don't know Max yet so they left it pretty vague.

"Kat!" Logan came up from the second door I'd opened. "I'm so jealous of you. It's so awesome down there."

"What?"

"You're downstairs. You have your own door in the back and everything."

I didn't even think about where I would be sleeping. A surge of excitement bubbled in my stomach and I swept past him to check it out.

He was totally right. The stairs led into a kitchen. It was smaller than the one upstairs but no less extravagant and again fully stocked. The kitchen opened up into a living room. A long leather couch was positioned in front of a wall mounted flat screen, no gaming systems down here. One wall had built in book shelves, which were completely filled with things from books to little knick knacks and pictures. The pictures, I noticed, were of Jacob and me mostly. Although I never recalled pictures being taken of us; they were all candid photographs. The open floor plan made it so my work station was combined with the living room, but not part of it. I would be able to work without the distraction of the television. And of course it was equipped with a brand new computer. There was one door leading off of the main room. I braced myself on the door knob and pushed it open. My jaw dropped. The walls were twilight purple and all the bedding on the queen bed was ivory white. The four posters went almost all the way to the ceiling which was also painted purple but darker, like the night sky. The carpet was plush and black. The double door closet was packed to the brim with clothes, none of them which I'd bought myself. I was going to have to talk with Alice about that. There was one more door; the bathroom. It was more like a sanctuary. All decorated in soft creams and gold colors; the Jacuzzi-style tub was massive, bordered by a shelf bearing tea lights and candles of varying sizes. What I thought was the closet wasn't a closet; it was a walk in shower. Perfect. My mind was airy with elation when I walked back through the bedroom and into the living space.

"Do you like it?" Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me.

I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I let go of him I shoved him hard on the chest, it had no effect of course.

"Where have you been? I called you a billion times. Why wouldn't you answer me?"

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I thought it was best that we don't speak while the Volturi were around."

"The what?"

"They're vampires. Very old vampires."

"And what do they want?"

"Ultimately? Jacob and his pack."

"_What_?"

"The Volturi want the wolves on their guard. It's logical that they want the wolves; they're the only other creatures that can destroy a vampire."

"Where is Jacob?" I was sick with worry again.

He didn't say anything at first and my mind sank into panic.

"It's not like that." Edward said quickly, reacting to my thoughts. "They weren't leaving and we knew you were coming back. That's why I thought it was best to sever contact. We didn't want to Volturi going after you too. Jacob chased them out. He's keeping them away from here."

"Well, where is he now?"

"Last time he checked in with Seth he was somewhere in Quebec."

"When is he coming back?"

"When you're safe from the Volturi guard."

I looked away from him. It's already been too long; how could I wait longer?

"Focus on school. He'll be back."

I won't be able to focus on anything if Jacob is out there risking his life to protect me.

"They won't hurt him. They want him to join them; it would be counter productive for them to kill him."

"That doesn't make me worry any less about him."

"I know." Edward ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

His brow creased slightly, a big giveaway.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"I don't think you can handle it right now."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Edward smiled. I guess I was getting good at this mental communication thing.

"It's about your new friend, Max."

"I knew it."

"His intentions are noble; he has your well being in mind."

That's not what I want to hear.

"He wants to win your heart."

"What?"

"He wants to take you from Jacob the right way, by winning your heart. He wants to do it the right way."

"Are you _sure_?" I said squinting me eyes. "Because I'm almost positive he must have some ulterior motive."

Edward shook his head. "Alice had that vision for a reason. The possibility is there."

"I _don't_ want Max." I said pointedly.

"Speaking of whom, should we wait to be introduced? He thinking of heading down here to check on you."

"Ugh." I closed my eyes for a few moments preparing for the annoyance. When I opened them again Edward was gone and the door at the top of the stairs opened.

Max came into view inch by inch, feet first. His nose crinkled when he reached the bottom step. The smell takes some getting used to.

"They really stink huh?" He said.

I laughed a little.

"Wow." He looked around, impressed. "This is nice. I don't like this door though."

I knew he wouldn't.

"The Cullens don't fall short on anything. They'll have replaced the door with something super-reinforced and impossible to break into. They're just as concerned with my safety as you are, probably more because it's not their _job_."

"Just because you've known them longer doesn't mean they care any more about you than I do." He looked hurt and of course I felt bad.

I let out a sigh and got ready to apologize.

"It's not like I don't think about you Katherine. I have _your_ best interests at heart in everything that I do."

I just wish he'd stop trying to take me from Jacob. Maybe then we could actually form some kind of friendship. He took his time looking around my basement apartment; probably checking for some fault that the Cullens had missed and failed to correct. But there was nothing. The Cullens were perfect, with everything. When the basement passed inspection I rejoined them upstairs. Logan was already loading two pizzas into the convection oven.

"It only takes ten minutes to do a pizza!" the light in his face was amusing. "Ten minutes!"

Needless to say we were trying out all of our new gadgets all night long. Max and Logan were still up playing video games when I retired to my cave at one in the morning. I climbed into the most comfortable bed ever and laid in the darkness thinking about Jacob. If I were in New York, I would be on the phone calling, giving one last effort to get in touch with him until the next day began. I reached for my phone and scrolled for his name. I was tempted to call it, just out of habit and routine. I rolled over onto my side and fell asleep staring at his name on the screen of my phone.

I did as Edward suggested. I focused on school. I was actually a monster at it. Every waking moment was dedicated to keeping my mind busy enough to not think of Jacob. Not that I didn't have enough work to keep my mind busy. Between my English, Science and Sociology classes there was barely time to sleep. My major classes were a cinch this semester; more photography, a color theory class, and the required drawing class. The weeks seemed to fly past. We would soon be coming up on our winter break. I couldn't even believe it when I really looked at a calendar. Of course, Max was at my side through it all. He walked me to class, stay outside the door throughout and then walked me to my next class and so on. The amount of time we spent together wore me down. I was actually starting to like him. Every time I came to that realization I wanted to punch something. But what else could I expect? I spent almost every waking moment with him. To be honest, I wasn't very surprised when my feelings changed from hate to tolerance to actually finding him funny and interesting. We talked a lot about before he thought about coming to the Pack. He lived with his father in Montana. He didn't get into a lot of detail about his father and I didn't press it. One of his favorite things to do was skiing which surprised me. He didn't seem the type, I pictured him as more of a snowboarder; he did that too. When I told him I'd never done either he vowed he would take me out to one of the big mountains and teach me.

"Put your weight on your back leg."

I was on a snowboard, at the top of a "bunny hill" fully decked out in all the latest and greatest safety gear because my parents wouldn't have it any other way. I think they were just glad that I was finally getting along with Max and would do anything to contribute. I was on my ass before I even started moving.

"You really need to work on your balance." Max laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me back up. "Just feel it. Ease up and let it go, feel it."

I rolled my eyes, ready to fall on my ass again.

"This helmet isn't helping y'know." I said, though muffled by the scarf wrapped around my neck and mouth. "I can't see."

"We don't want to hurt that pretty little head of yours." He patted the top of my head. "Go on. Give it a shot."

I took a deep breath and went a whole five feet before face planting. I rolled onto my back laughing because I knew I was hopeless.

"That was… good." Max pulled me to my feet again.

"That was awful." I said breathlessly. "How do you do this all day long?"

"Well, when you don't fall down all the time, it's actually kind of fun." He smiled. "C'mon, one more time."

I went at it until the park closed. I'm proud to say I conquered the bunny hills, even though I was chilled to the bone. I was looking forward to the Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom.

When we pulled into the driveway I saw Logan sitting on the front steps. The strange part about it was that he wasn't wearing a jacket. It was just as cold here as it was in the mountains now that the sun had gone down. I sensed something was wrong the moment I got out of the car. Max and I rushed over to him, eager to find out what was the matter.

"It's Papa."

I stopped breathing, my throat clenched, my whole body went tense.

"He's missing."

"What?" Max managed to choke out, in as much distress as Logan and I were.

"Mom called a few hours ago. They think it's the same guy who was sending those messages to Uncle Nick's."

I nearly fell over but Max was there. He wrapped his arms around me and I wasn't surprised to find comfort there.


	24. Chapter 24

Our parents insisted that we stay put. Really? They expected us to go on with our lives while our grandfather, our Alpha, was missing, likely kidnapped.

"We don't want anything to happen to you too." Mom explained. "We can take care of it, we have Tonio, Nick; Karl is coming. Plus Paige and Lucas are on it, meaning we have the Cortez Cabal resources at our disposal."

"You don't think we'd be able to help?" I asked her.

"Of course you would but I'm not willing to risk my children as well. We don't know this guy's plan yet. I'll call you whenever we find something, I promise."

"I'll ask Edward if they'll help."

"No. _You_ need them."

"Mom, who gives a shit about me? We need to find Papa."

"Katherine." She wasn't going to give. "I'll call you soon."

When I hung up with my mother I immediately called Edward but he didn't answer. I asked, in the message that he tell Alice to try and see Jeremy. They did it with me; I hoped it would work for him too. Then I was left with my thoughts. Alone, sitting in the basement thinking about how I probably wouldn't be _as_ distraught if Jacob were comforting me; if I had someone to lean on. Before I could sink any more into despair, I walked into the cold night air. Now I understood why Logan was sitting outside when we got home. The cold numbed everything; it took over your mind and body making you focus on _it_ rather than your thoughts. I wasn't counting the minutes but apparently someone was.

"You cold yet? You've been out here for ten minutes." Max came around the corner of the house.

I didn't say anything, just stared into the black woods.

"Kat," He put his warm hand on my arm, it burned. "God, you're freezing. Come inside."

"No." I said quietly.

He sighed and pulled himself to me, wrapping me in his burning warmth.

"It's going to be OK. They'll find him."

I tried choking back my sob but it forced its way out. Max had become my leaning post. I rested my head on his chest as tears poured from my eyes, stinging my cheeks with their heat. He stroked my hair and held me tighter but I was at the point that I didn't care. I just wanted this burning pain to go away. I wanted my Alpha safe, everything else was inconsequential.

Max forced me inside. It was when I was warm and comfortable that the exhaustion came over me. We were sitting on the couch, watching a lame action flick when I felt my eyes flutter and begin to close. Max was on top of things. He carried me to my bedroom and placed me in the bed softly. I was asleep before he even left the room.

I found Max on my couch in the morning. He had everything he could ever need and want in a bedroom upstairs and he decided to sleep on my couch. I walked past him quietly and went into the fridge for a glass of orange juice.

"Your protector there isn't very good at what he does." Edward said from the stairs.

"Hi." I said, not at all phased.

"Jacob's upset."

"What?" My attention immediately grabbed by the mention of his name. "Why? Where is he?"

"It's really just a big misunderstanding. Jacob saw you with Max last night; in the backyard."

I forced myself to remember back. But how had _Jacob_ seen us?

"Seth. It was actually Seth who saw you and in turn Jacob too."

"I was just--. He--. I'm having hard time…"

"You don't need to explain. I _know_. After what Alice saw and being away from you for so long he thinks your feelings might have changed about him."

"They could never…" my mouth was agape, unable to grasp not loving Jacob. "Where is he?"

"He's coming back."

My heart lifted; relief flooded through me. Nothing could make me happier than to see Jacob; to tell him everything was alright, nothing had changed; to hold him again.

"It'll be a couple of days at least. You might want to tell your body guard over there to steer clear for a while; Jake's kind of angry that he's stolen you away from him."

I didn't even care about Max. My whole mind was consumed with the thought of Jacob coming back.

Sitting in a class was impossible. I was too restless, too fidgety. The moment the professor inhaled to speak the words to let us out I was on my feet and on my way to the door. Then when I'd walk onto the campus and see that Jacob had yet to arrive I would have to go through it all again with the next class. Of course Max was always there. Even though we had broken down that wall between us I was still reserved around him. Knowing that he was trying to take me away from Jacob, even fairly, made me uncomfortable.

"You seem nervous." Max said as I looked around the campus for Jacob after another class.

I shrugged.

"I haven't heard from your parents, have you?"

"No." I said quietly.

"I'll call when we get back to the house. They must have found something by now."

I'd been so distracted by Jacob's impending return that I hadn't given a lot of thought to Jeremy's disappearance. It was a nice break but reality hit me in the face when Max mentioned it. In turn, Jacob's arrival was pushed to the back of my mind and Jeremy was up front again.

The last class of the day was unbearable. I was itching to find out information about Jeremy. When we got back to the house I immediately got on the phone but they didn't answer. A half hour later they didn't answer either; I figured they must be on a run or something. An hour after that there was still no answer.

"You're not going anywhere." Max said loud and stern.

I threw him a warning look, daring him to try and stop me.

"Give them some time." He compromised. "If they don't call by morning, we'll get on a plane."

"That's not good enough." I grabbed the gym bag I'd packed and headed out the door. "If they call on the way to the airport then I'll come back."

"Katherine." Max reached for my hand and held firmly, stopping me.

"Let go of me, Max."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I had an incredulous look. "I'm not some bimbo you can control and order around."

"I know that Kat." He said softly. "I'm only trying to protect you."

At that moment my cell phone rang. My mind flooded with relief when my mom's name popped up in the ID screen.

They still hadn't found anything substantial. A few trails that led to nowhere, some tips from cooperating mutts that also led to nothing. But they were all right; that was the important thing. When the call ended I turned to find Max standing behind me. He'd been listening in on the call, obviously. I felt color filling my cheeks when our eyes met.

"I'm sorry." I said looking away from him, then meeting his gaze again.

"Don't be. I probably would have done the same thing if it were my parents." His eyes didn't waver the way mine did. "Next time I think we should wait a little longer before jumping on a plane though."

I nodded, my throat tightening. I was still so worried about Jeremy and the thought of my parents going missing as well put me over the edge. How would I deal with that? Just imagining the situation sent tears spilling over my eyelids before I could stop them. Max was there, open arms, totally willing to once again be the shoulder I cry on. And I did because I had no one else to turn to. Though, I recovered more quickly this time.

"I need to run." I sniffed.

"Alright. Should we wait until Logan gets out of class?"

"No." I shook my head. "He ran yesterday. Just leave him a message."

"OK." Max nodded once and headed into the kitchen to write the note. "So, you going to show me some of the sights around here?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going to the Cullen's."

"Oh." His voice sounded deflated.

We'd been to the Cullen's several times in the past several weeks. Though I didn't show up as much as I did when Jacob was around.

"Can't we do something different? I kind of want to explore a little bit."

"You can do whatever you want." I said as he walked back to where I was standing. "Drop me at the Cullen's, because I know you won't let me go there alone, and you can go do whatever you want. I'll stay there until you get back."

"I don't know." At least he actually considered it.

"Max, they're _vampires_. No one messes with vampires."

He sighed. "I'll think about it."

A step in the right direction.

Edward was waiting for us. A smile played on his lips; he had news. Max and I Changed, got into the clothes Edward provided and walked into the house.

_What's up?_ I looked at Edward, knowing he was keeping something to himself. He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him. Tease.

"So, would it be alright if I left Kat here with you all? Would you keep an eye on her?" Max asked.

"Did you really just ask that?" Alice laughed. "Of course. We won't let her move a muscle."

"Gee thanks." I piped in. "Way to make me feel like a lost puppy or something."

He ruffled my hair and made for the door.

"Oh, you're asking for it, buddy. Don't go to sleep tonight." I said playfully.

Edward seemed mildly surprised at my reaction.

"So are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" I asked him as soon as the door closed behind Max.

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, we need to find you something to wear." Alice took my hand and started pulling my up the stairs.

"I have clothes on." I said, slightly confused, looking back at Edward. The twinkle hadn't left his eye.

"Well, you're going to want to look better than this."

"What's going on?" I asked digging my heels into the floor.

"I went shopping and I saw something that would compliment you perfectly."

"Alice, you already bought me a closet-full of clothes. I _really_ don't need anymore. Someone tell me what's happening here." I looked around the room at all the vampires, each holding a knowing look and not giving any hints. "Emmett. C'mon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged.

Jacob's name popped into my head. I looked over at Edward. His eyes flashed and a smile grew on my face. If Edward could hear Jacob's thoughts that meant he was almost here. I dashed past Alice to the vast room they called a closet. She had something laid out for me already; a dark blue mini dress with black leggings and tall boots.

"And if you'll trust me… I want to cut your hair."

My beautiful long blond hair that I could never let go of?

"I've already seen it done, and you love it."

I smiled.

"Excellent." Alice sang.

"I should offer to do the makeup since Alice will be preoccupied with the hair and it seems like Jacob is getting here faster than we thought." Bella said.

"I don't usually get dressed up like this." I said shyly.

"It's a special occasion." Bella said.

I sighed, resigning to give myself to them fully.

Half an hour later my hair was six inches shorter, ten minutes after that I had a light dusting of makeup over my face, another ten and I was checking myself out in the full length mirror looking like a model out of a magazine. I barely recognized myself. Alice had literally slashed my hair with a razor giving me a layered do. Bella gave me a smoky eye kind of look. Of course the clothes fit me like they were made specifically for me. The last time I looked like this… well I'd never looked like this really. I never had any reason. I felt good; almost as good as when I'd had those pictures done for Jacob last Christmas.

"Wow, is that you Katie?" Emmett had a way with words. "Damn."

"_Em_." Rosalie took a playful swipe at him.

"You're hot too baby, way hotter."

"Right. Um… where is he?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Patience." Edward said, sliding his arm around Bella. "He'll be here soon enough. I told Seth to tell him to come here."

"Doesn't he know I'm here?"

"I didn't mention you."

A surprise. I kind of liked that. They tried to make it a surprise to me but I saw right through Edward; now I wished I hadn't.

"His surprise will be enough for the both of you." He smiled. "He's only focused on what's around him right now. He has no idea you're here."

I smiled and tried not to fidget while I waited. Quite suddenly a wonderful smell came from the kitchen; I felt my stomach gurgle through the butterflies. Jacob would have his girl _and_ a delicious meal waiting for him; what more could he ever ask for. After watching the minutes tick by on the wall clock I heard the front door open and close followed by the heavy footfalls I knew to be Jacob's. I stood up and waited for him to come into view. The nerves were killing me. I just wanted to see him and hold him and be done with all this waiting. There was a change in the atmosphere. Edward's calm expression suddenly changed but only just as Jacob walked into the room. He was tense and his eyes seemed cold and angry.

His gaze flowed from my feet up; taking in every inch of my new made-over look. I couldn't keep my feet glued any longer. I ran at him and wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his. Everything around us melted away. Hours could have passed and I wouldn't have known. It was only when Edward cleared his throat that I released Jacob. His eyes changed from their previous state to that of bewilderment and warmth.

"I've missed you." I said quietly.

"Katie." He smiled and embraced me again, putting his face into my hair and inhaling deeply. He tensed again and let go of me, backing away. "Who is that? My replacement?"

"What?" I asked confused, looking around.

"I can smell him in your hair."

Max ruffled my hair before he left, leaving his scent behind. Leading Jacob to believe…

"Let me explain."

"Explain what? That you've found someone to _fill_ _in_ while I was gone?"

"Jacob--."

"I didn't believe Seth when he showed me that you were hugging some other guy, or whatever it was you were doing. I thought it must be some kind of mistake. I guess love really is blind." He turned to walk out clearly hurt by how the situation was unfolding.

"Jake!" I yelled at him. "Will you listen to me?"

"You know I don't have a choice." His back was still to me.

"My parents sent him here with me; to protect me. His name is Max. Seth was right, I was with him but only because…" I took a deep breath, trying to hold back my tears, "my grandfather went missing. He was _there_ for me."

"Don't try and put this on me, Katie!" He turned and came at me. "_I_ was protecting you. Those vampires won't give up."

"What would they want with _me_? I'm just your run of the mill werewolf. I don't have the power that you do."

"I won't risk anything happening to you."

"But why are you acting like this? I love you. That hasn't changed. Max is… he's just a friend."

"It looked a bit more intimate to me."

"Because you're blinded by that stupid vision Alice had…" As soon as I said it he tensed. "I've made my choice. I love _you_. Only you. No one is going to change that."

He held his hard, stubborn expression. It was obvious my words were empty to him.

"Y'know what? I'm done trying to convince you… give me a call when you grow up." I said and walked away from him.

My own words stung me. Even as I walked outside, seeing Max standing at the edge of the trees, I knew my words were a harsh reality. We both had a lot of growing up to do if this relationship was going to go anywhere but downhill.

"Are you OK?" Max touched my shoulder as I walked past him; I shrugged it off.

"I just want to go home."

He nodded and we walked together into the forest.


	25. Chapter 25

****Sorry it's been taking so long to update. **

Edward came to see me that night.

"You sure gave him something to think about." He said sitting in the armchair in my living room.

I sat at my desk, trying unsuccessfully to focus on my homework.

"What is he doing?"

"Talking to Sam. Bella's with him." Edward said concentrating on Jacob's "voice."

"What's he talking to Sam for?"

"Smoothing things over."

"What happened? What's he smoothing over?"

"When the other vampires came, they went after Sam's pack too." Edward said looking at me now. "As you can imagine, Sam is a little bitter about it."

"Oh." I said.

"Any news on Jeremy?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "No."

"I'll go to New York after I talk to Bella. I'm sure your parents could use my abilities."

"Of course they could _use_ them but they refused to let me ask you; said that you needed to be here to keep an eye on me."

"Do they really think five vampires won't be enough to keep you out of trouble?"

"Apparently. And with Max on my ass 24/7 I barely get a chance to slip in the shower."

"With Jacob being back I'm sure they won't have any trouble letting a few of us vampires go."

Of course the conversation led back to Jacob.

"I didn't know it bothered you." Edward said.

"It shouldn't." I said shaking my head. "I don't know why it is."

"Because you miss him."

More than anything.

"He misses you too. In fact, I should be going…"

"What?"

"He's on his way over."

I didn't know what to do, or think.

"Relax." Edward said, reacting to my suddenly panicked thoughts. "He just wants to talk to you."

"What are we talking about?"

He hesitated for a moment with a guarded expression, "I think I should let him do the talking."

Edward left before I could question him further and only a few moments later Max came down the stairs.

"Jacob is coming. What is it?"

"I can't leave you unguarded for a moment." He said.

"What were you sitting at the door?" I asked. "Do you think you could resist while Jacob's here? I'd still like _some_ privacy."

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone with him? He seemed pretty upset at the Cullen's house."

"Jacob would never hurt me." I said. "Trust me."

"I'll be upstairs… just say my name and I'll be here."

I nodded and he headed back up the stairs. I sat in my living room in the silence, waiting. I couldn't stand it. I waited for him for months, look at how that turned out. What good would come of this late night, impromptu visit?

A light knock shook me from my thoughts. I got up and opened the door to a dripping wet Jacob. I hadn't noticed it started raining. I let him in and grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

"This is nice." He said looking around the room. "They did a good job."

"Yeah." I nodded waiting for the real reason he was here.

"About today…"

"You don't need to explain. You were upset, so was I."

"Well, I'm sorry." He said handing the towel back to me. "So, you really think I need to grow up?"

"I think we both have a little growing up to do."

"…Where does that leave _us_?" He said approaching me, I could feel the heat coming off of his skin; it drew me closer to him.

What did that mean? Did he think I was trying to break it off with him? I couldn't imagine the thought.

"Right here." I said looking into his dark eyes. "I don't want you to go anywhere Jacob."

"I won't." He said quietly and bent to kiss me but just as our lips connected the door flew open with a loud bang and Edward was at our side.

"Jacob, they're coming."

"What?" Jacob said with shock and anger.

"They'll be here within the hour."

"Well, we have to head them off." He looked down at me, a mixture of pain and love in his eyes. "I'll be back. Stay inside."

"Wait, who is almost here? What are you guys talking about?"

"The Volturi; the ones who are after us." Jacob said. "This is why I left before; why I didn't call you. I don't want them to find you Katie."

"I know. Edward told me. But… they wouldn't even be interested in me. I'm not like you."

"I don't even want to take the chance." He said and took my hand. "We have to get you out of here."

"Like hell. She's not going anywhere." Max now stood at the door.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jacob said to Max. "They can't know about her."

"Jacob," Edward said, trying to defuse the situation; he was good at that, "Katie should stay here, inside. As long as we keep them away from the house and the campus they shouldn't be able to pick up any scents. There's nowhere else we can get her fast enough that she'll be safe."

"We can't leave her unprotected."

"We don't have a choice. If the Volturi even get the inkling that something is up they're going to start investigating. Besides, if they even think of looking around, I'll know about it."

Jacob was torn. He looked at me with grave concern.

"I won't let anything happen to her." Max said, still standing at the door.

Rage built in Jacob's eyes as he looked into mine. But he knew he had no choice. He was going to have to trust my safety to someone else.

"Max, get Logan." Edward said. "Tell him what's happening. He should stick around here too, just in case."

Max headed upstairs.

"Let's go." Edward said as he headed for the door.

"You're coming back right?" I asked Jacob, thinking of the last time he went after these vampires. "You're not leaving again are you?"

He didn't answer, just gave me a weak smile and kissed me before heading out the door after Edward.

I waited for hours; Max was next to me the entire time. We sat silently on the couch waiting. I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't even think of anything else. Jacob fully consumed my mind. As the morning hours crept by I unwillingly fell asleep and when my mind started rousing I jerked awake, looking around the room. Light flooded through the kitchen windows. The clock revealed it was late morning.

"You're alright." Max said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Where is he? Did he come back?" I asked him, worry spreading over me.

"No." Max sat back in the seat, letting me go.

"We have to go look for him." I stood up and walked into my room to get dressed. Max followed after me. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking to door behind me.

"You can't go look for them. Did you listen to anything they were saying last night? They can't know about you."

"I don't care." I pulled on my clean clothes and exited the bathroom to where Max was lounging on my bed. "Jacob would do the same for me."

"But Jacob is _huge_. You're… well, you're not that huge."

"I just want to make sure he's OK." I said. "I don't even have to talk to him… I just want to see him."

"Katie… you need to stay inside. If these vampires are as dangerous as Edward makes them out to be then I'm not letting you leave this house; just wait a little longer."

I looked at him. As difficult as it was to keep myself in those walls, I agreed. After all, he'd been right about my parents. So, I waited longer. I sat at the window over the sink watching the woods for most of the hours that passed, waiting for Jacob to walk from the trees and through my door. When darkness settled again I couldn't take it anymore.

"Max, I have to go." I said frantically. "I literally can't stay here. I'm going crazy."

"Have you called Edward?"

"I've called all the Cullens. No one is picking up."

"Well, if something happened don't you think one of them would call you?"

"I thought that before… now I'm not so sure." I said. "They didn't tell me when he went after them the first time and completely severed all contact with me."

"If that's what they have to do to protect you then I can't blame them."

"Damn it, Max! Why can't you agree with me for once?"

"Look, Katie, as odd as it may seem… I can see where they're coming from. I probably wouldn't talk to you either if I had some mad vampires on my ass that could use my love for you to bend me to their will."

I hated when he talked about having love for me.

"I'm calling them again." I said and went into my bedroom.

They _all_ went straight to voicemail this time. I begged and pleaded with each message for someone to call me, to tell me what was happening. I laid on the bed and tried going back to sleep, I was tired enough but my mind was too wired so I ended up pacing the room instead.

When my phone rang again I didn't even look at the ID I just opened it and put it to my ear.

"Hello? Jacob?" I said quickly. "Hello?"

"Jacob?" My mom's voice carried over the line. "Is everything alright honey?"

"Oh. Mom. Yeah. It's fine…" Then it hit me that this was my mother calling me, putting Jeremy back on my mind. "What's up? Have you found anything?"

"…Yes." She said with a smile in her voice. "We got him back."

"Oh thank God." I said, letting some release of the tension building inside. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"Well, he's in rough shape… but honey we didn't catch the mutt. He's still out there."

"Oh," a new thing to worry about.

"We were so close… He practically slipped through our fingers. Jeremy was… well he couldn't very well have gone after him. But the important thing is that everyone is alright. We just have to keep searching for this bastard mutt."

I could hear the stress in her voice so I didn't question her any more.

"Where is he? Can I talk to him?"

"He's resting."

"OK. Well, tell him we love him." I said.

"I will." She said. "I should get back…"

"Yeah. Talk to you later." I said and hung up the phone.

I went upstairs and knocked on Logan's door. He didn't answer. I opened the door a crack and peaked in; the lights were off. This was something he would want to woken up for. I opened the door fully and flipped the light on. The bed was unmade and empty. He wasn't in his room. I checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the couch, the bathroom again, even Max's room. He wasn't in the house. I went back downstairs in a rush.

"Where is Logan?" I asked Max.

"Isn't he upstairs?"

"No." I said panicking. "We have to look for him."

"Katie--."

"Don't even fucking pull this shit, Max. It's my brother." I said severely. "I'm looking for him."

"Alright." He didn't argue. "I'm coming with you."

We left immediately starting at the front door. The scent was at least a few hours old. It led to where the car had been previously parked.

"How did we miss that?" I asked Max and pulled out my cell phone. Logan didn't answer his. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Where do we start?"

"I don't even know. He wouldn't go to the Cullens', we could try the campus? I don't know why he'd go there."

"It's worth a shot."

We came up empty. This wasn't like him at all. He wouldn't just up and take off after being told it would be dangerous. I couldn't put it together but I couldn't just sit and wait for him to show up again.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know." I said, sick with worry. "Jacob said to stay inside… but I can't just leave Logan running around. I have to find out what's going on with him."

"The plan's ruined now anyway." Max said bitterly. "If they catch his scent they're going to come looking, so it doesn't matter."

"Right… but where do we go first?"

We both Changed and headed for the Cullen's house. I knew Edward and his family probably wouldn't be inviting these Volturi into their house and figured it was a safe place to start looking. The house was dark and I didn't pick up Logan's scent anywhere. I headed to the places that we used to run a lot when we first moved here. They all turned up nothing as well. The last place I checked was Forks, it was the only other familiar place we had left to look and I figured while I was there I could have a peak in to see if Jacob had been home.

As we approached the house I saw the familiar truck parked outside. Logan was here. Logan was _here_? I rushed my Change and walked up to Jacob's apartment. It was empty and only his lingering, ground in scent was left around the house. He hadn't even been here yet. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and started knocking on doors. Quil and Embry weren't around, nor was Seth. Finally I came to Leah's door. I was hesitant a first only because Leah and I didn't exactly get along but I pushed ahead and banged loudly. Almost instantly the door swung open and Logan stood in the space between. I was awe struck.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "You—you didn't tell me where you were going… I… Why are you here?"

"You should know… the whole imprinting thing is old news to you now."

"Imprinting…" I had no idea what was going on. "What are you talking about?"

"Leah… she uh, she finally told me."

"Wait, Leah Imprinted on _you_?"

He smiled, "I wanted to tell you… but you were having so many problems with Jake… I just didn't want to upset you more."

"Logan…" I wanted to hug him, congratulate him but that wasn't why I was here. "You have to come home. Those vampires are still out there."

"I think we're safer here than over at our place, y'know having a vampire killing machine around is probably in our best interests."

"Is that all I am to you?" Leah came smiling into the doorway. She was unusually warm toward me. "You guys coming in?"

We walked through the door. Her apartment was completely different from Jacob's. It was all hues of purple and blue, very feminine and flowery. Not something I expected Lean to enjoy living in.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked us, but we both refused.

"Jacob asked us to stay at the house… we need to go back," I said.

"Jake can go fuck himself." Logan said, Leah gave him a warning look. "I'm sorry but if he thinks he can order me around then he's got another thing coming."

"Logan there are vampires out there!"

"There are always vampires out there." He pointed out. "Why should we have to hide from these ones?"

"If they find out about you and Kat," Max said, "they could use you to get the werewolves to bend to their will. I've no doubt they'll sink to that level since it seems nothing else will get Jacob to do what they want."

"That's not true." Leah said. "These are _very_ old vampires. They want us to protect them. Why would they threaten the harm the people we care about unless we do what they asked? It doesn't make sense because as soon as they're threatened, whose to say we won't just sit back and watch them be destroyed, merely out of the fact that they hurt our loved ones? I certainly wouldn't help them out after that."

"I think we're jumping the gun here. We don't even know if that's what they're thinking." I said. "But we can't rule it out."

"So stay here." Leah said. "Katie, you can stay in Jake's apartment, and Max can stay in Seth's."

"I'm not leaving her alone." Max said.

"Yeah…" Leah said. "Y'know Jacob about wants to rip your throat out every time he sees you."

"So he's threatened?"

"Severely." She said. "But you know… when you Imprint, its forever. Even if Jake left Katie right now, eventually they would find each other again and… well, you'd be alone again. It's a bitter reality you should know about."

"I'm willing to take my chances." Max said and left the apartment.

An awkward silence followed. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. Leah was right, even if she was cruel about it. I could see myself falling for a guy like Max but he would always be the second best. Jacob filled the first spot in my heart and always would.

"I'm sorry." Leah said, though it seemed insincere. "He had to find out sometime."

"You were a little blunt." I said.

"It's the only way he'd listen." She brushed her hair over her shoulder and looked to Logan at her side. "I should probably tell Jacob that you all are here. So he doesn't have a conniption when he goes back to an empty house."

She left the apartment, leaving Logan and I alone. I looked at him for a long moment, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"I knew something was up with you." I said finally. "You've been acting weird for… months."

"Yeah, well, it kind of just happened. She didn't want me to make a big deal of it."

"But it _is_ a big deal."

"To you." He shrugged. "Honestly, I thought Jacob was going to be the one to spill the beans to you."

"Jake knew?"

"Of course. There are no secrets in their Pack. They literally can't hide _anything_."

I pursed my lips, I would have thought Jacob would tell me something like that too. Apparently not.

Leah came in a few minutes later in a tizzy.

"He's not in wolf form." She said nervously.

"What does that mean?" I asked feeding into her energy.

"He stays in his wolf form whenever they're around, just in case he has to protect himself; Edward speaks for him. He's not a wolf… I don't know what's happening."

"I'm going." I said turning out of the room, back into the hallway.

"Kat, please." Logan grabbed my shoulder. "It's probably nothing."

"Or is could be _something_. I don't want to take the chance." I said, heading down the hall.

"Katie," Leah caught up to me, "you really shouldn't go. Jacob said that you need to stay hidden from them. If they find out about you… we'd have no choice but to work for them."

"Why?"

"Because Jacob won't let _anything_ happen to you. If those vampires get a hold of you then there's no hope for us. We'll be working for them for the rest of our lives."

"Alright. I'll stay. But you have to tell me the second you hear anything."

She nodded and I left her apartment. Jacob's place was dark but not empty. I could smell Max. I stepped as silently as possible through the living room as not to wake him but when the side table light switched on it became apparent that Max wasn't sleeping.

"Hi." I said stopping.

"Hey." He said looking at me. "I want to talk to you about us."

"Max, there is no us." I said.

"There could be."

"You heard what Leah said. Jacob and I belong together."

"Are you really going to condemn yourself to that life? What if you don't want it?"

"I want it." I said heading toward Jacob's bedroom.

"I want _you_."

"Please don't do this Max." I said turning back to him. "I like you a lot. I want us to be friends. You're a lot of fun to hang out with. But if you persist in trying to steal me away from Jacob, I won't have a choice but to…"

"Dump me?"

"Please just stop." I said and went into the bedroom.

This was the room that Jacob's scent hit the hardest. I fell into the bed and buried my face into the pillows. I missed him. I missed everything about him; his scent, the heat that came off of his skin, his voice, the way he looked at me. I had to stop myself there. I let his scent cloud my head as I drifted into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

***R/R please... is this getting boring?**

I woke up in a pool of sweat, gasping for breath. I tried desperately to cling to the fading memory of the nightmare I'd just endured but only capture fragments; Jacob's body lying on the forest floor. The burning in my throat flared again at the thought. I ripped the blankets off of myself and headed out the door, striding past Max who was watching television on the couch. I opened the apartment door, ignoring his query. A few seconds later I was breathing in the fresh cold air. I was determined to find Jacob.

"Kat! Stop!" Max yelled behind me.

I ignored him still. A few seconds passed and I felt myself lifted from the ground and back on the stoop of the building, looking into Edward's face.

"What are you doing?" He asked grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Where is he?" I asked, the dream flashing through my head.

"It was just a dream, Katie."

"I need to see him." I said, fighting back the tears, pleading with Edward. "Please."

"I'm sorry. It's too dangerous." He said shaking his head.

I head past him again, only to be stopped again.

"Katie."

"Alright." I said, giving in. "If there's any way… please… I just want to see him."

"He'll be here as soon as he can."

I trudged back upstairs and crawled back into Jacob's bed, our scents now mingled making me miss him more.

Another day passed. I only left Jacob's room to eat. Max kept his distance, knowing I was on edge. He could read me so well. When the third day came and went with no word yet I could help but fell anxious. Even though with Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil giving me updates whenever they had their down time, I was still nervous. Nothing was happening. The vampires weren't leaving. I would have thought that Jacob would tell them to go screw and they would take that back to whomever it is they answer to but they didn't. They just didn't leave.

Max finally knocked on the door. I was watching TV in the bed. He scooted in next to me.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"You should know that answer." I said, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah. I was hoping for some change though."

"We're going to need to do that soon." I said. "You should tell Seth to tell them."

"They'll probably make us stay inside anyway."

"I need to stretch my legs." I turned to him. "They can keep us inside when we Change."

"We might not have a choice, Kat."

"How are you so comfortable with this?" I asked him. "Isn't this driving you crazy? Being inside all the time, not Changing when you feel the need to? I mean, this doesn't even have anything to do with you."

"If it has something to do with you then it has something to do with me." He said. "I don't care what I have to do as long as it's keeping you safe."

"Ugh! You drive me crazy sometimes." I got up from the bed. "It's not going to happen, Max. I love Jacob."

"I believe you." He said. "But I think you should give me a chance to."

"Why? I'm happy. Why would I mess it up to give you a go?"

"You don't seem happy." He pointed out. "You've been in this room for three days. You don't know what's going on with your boyfriend ever. You're not allowed to go out and see him. There's a constant danger of you being captured by evil vampires to get said boyfriend to do what they want… That doesn't sound like happiness."

"I _was_ happy. This is… a rough patch I guess. It's not going to be like this forever."

"How do you know? Vampires don't die. They might not give up until Jacob has."

I sighed. That was something I didn't want to think about. What if this turned into months? What would we do about school? I really couldn't imagine spending any extended period of time in this kind of prison. It was at that moment that I felt the itching in my legs. I would have to Change soon, whether we were allowed to leave or not.

I made the Change in Jacob's room. Not my first pick but still, it was a comfortable enough place. I wasn't going to be able to actually run but at least the itching would go away even if it was only for a couple of days. Stir crazy didn't even come close to describing how I was feeling. I had to fight the urge to jump through the window. I eventually resigned back to laying on the bed. I eventually drifted asleep.

I didn't fully wake when the door opened. I felt a cool breeze drift over my bare, human skin sending goose bumps over my body. I dredged my mind from its sleepy state and inhaled deeply before a yawn caught in my throat. I thought I must have been dreaming. Jacob's scent was so strong; I could have sworn he was standing next to me. I didn't want this dream to end. I stayed there in my half waken state enjoying the remnants of my dream but I didn't stay there for long. I jumped off of the bed when a hot hand touched my thigh. I was ready to fight, though my head was still foggy. I only came to my senses when I looked into Jacob's black eyes and then I nearly fell over.

"Jake?" I still couldn't be sure I wasn't dreaming.

He practically jumped over the bed and took me into his arms. I couldn't believe it.

"We don't have a lot of time." He forced me to look up at him. "They left to feed."

"They're coming back?"

"I'm trying, Katie. They just won't give up."

"Let's leave then, so they won't find you."

"I can't leave my pack."

I sighed. "When are they coming?"

"They won't be hunting anywhere near here so I have a few hours at least."

"Edward hears what they're thinking right? What are their plans? How long will they be staying?"

"That's one of the things that we'll be doing while they're gone. Edward will tell me everything they've been thinking."

"So we have even less time to… be together..."

He smiled. I melted. His arms enveloped me and his lips pressed against the top of my head. I let myself fall onto him, resting my cheek against his hot bare chest. I inhaled his scent letting it fill me up. Next thing I knew we were on the bed; his lips pressed against mine forcing mine open. He loved every inch of me that night. I would have been happy just to lay in the bed with him but our moment was short lived. In the lull of our post-passionate time together there was a soft knock on the door. I held onto Jacob tighter. He couldn't leave yet.

"I have to talk to Edward." Jacob whispered. "I'll come back. I promise."

"I want to come with you." I said quickly. "I want to know what's going on. Please."

"C'mon." He said and rolled out of the bed.

Five minutes later we were in Jacob's living room with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, all of Jacob's pack and my own Pack brothers Max and Logan.

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt." Edward said to us. "I thought you should know they're on their way back now."

"Already?" I asked, and then turned to Jacob, "I thought it was going to be a few hours?"

"Where did they go?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Canada. Outside Vancouver."

I felt Jacob tremble with anger. I looked into his eyes, trying to soothe him with me touch.

"That's too close." He said quietly.

"That's not the issue we need to be discussing." Carlisle put in. "Edward…"

"They know about Katie." Edward said.

"What?" practically everyone in the room said it in unison.

"I don't know what they're planning yet. Jane let it… slip. Though, I don't know that it was an accident. She might be trying to scare us."

"How did she find out?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "They have greater resources than we can imagine. It's possible that they knew about you before we did."

"But how could they know about _us_?" I asked. "No one knows that Jake and I are together except the people in this room and my family."

"Let's not look where to place the blame." Carlisle said. "We need to figure out what to do about it."

"There's not enough time to get her out." Edward said.

"We have to try." Jacob said.

"It's too late." Alice interjected; her distant gaze proved she was having a vision. "You have to bring her out with us."

"No." Jacob said immediately.

"Alice what do you see?"

"Alec is going to use his powers against Katie. I don't know when but if she isn't under Bella's protection…"

"We're getting her out of here." Jacob said.

"Jacob, I can protect her." Bella said.

"I don't want her near them."

"We don't know the extent of Alec's powers; it could be dangerous to send Katie away." Carlisle said. "I think what Alice says makes sense. At least if Katie is with us she'll have Bella's protection."

"You could be wrong though, right?" Jacob asked Alice. "Like with that vision you had of her and Max… it didn't happen."

"It's based on the decisions we all make…" Alice told us once again.

"She's not staying here." Jacob seemed to decide.

"Jake, if they already know about her, what's the point in hiding her anymore?"

"Because I don't want her anywhere near those blood--." He stopped himself.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said sternly. "I'm not leaving you again."

"Katie…" Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, "this isn't about _us_. This is about _you_ and keeping you safe from them."

"Actually Jacob, this is about _you_." I said. "You don't want them to use me against you because you know that they'll win. If they have me you'll do whatever they say."

"You're right. I won't let them hurt you."

"I think I can handle it." I said heatedly. "I haven't spent my whole life sheltered like this. There are dangers out there that need to me faced. Obviously these dangers are willing to wait it out so when I do finally come out of hiding… they'll be there no matter what."

"If I can prevent that I will."

"How?" Edward said, I almost forgot that they were all there. "How are you going to prevent that, Jake?"

Jacob didn't say anything.

"If we want to get rid of them we're going to have to fight." Emmett finally said something intelligent.

"We can't fight them. The whole guard will be called against us if we try and fight them."

"Not if they can't go back to tell them."

"It's impossible Emmett." Carlisle said. "We'll be condemning ourselves to death."

"So where does this leave us?" I asked at large.

"Jacob," Carlisle began, "I know you don't want to hear it but I think Edward is right. Bella's powers are the best protection Katie will have. "

"I don't think it's a good idea." Jacob said shaking his head.

"They're coming back." Alice announced.

"Already?" Bella asked.

"Let's get out to the meadow." Edward said.

I followed them a few miles northeast to a clearing at the base of a mountain. It would have been a beautiful sight had it not been for the three crimson-eyed vampires who stood opposite us. They stood tall and strong together. The smallest being a girl who seemed younger than me, physically at least. She had dark, short hair and the signature pale vampire skin but unlike the rest of them she looked innocent which made her even more frightening. Next to her was a boy with short cut, only slightly darker hair who was nearly identical to the girl. Twins. Towering at the end of the line was a thick broad shouldered man with black hair and chalky olive colored skin. His stature reminded me of Emmett and that worried me.

"You brought a snack." Jane sounded like a little girl, she must have been no older than 12 when she was changed.

Jacob, still in his human form, growled. Jane laughed while the other two only smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce us? We shan't forget our manners."

Edward stepped forward. "Jane, Alec, Felix, this is Jacob's mate Katherine Danvers."

"Another werewolf."

"Yes." Edward said.

"Dare I say she isn't as powerful as Jacob and his pack?"

"It seems they are a different breed." Edward said. "Katherine can only Change into a wolf with her same body mass, while as you know Jacob gets much bigger."

"And stronger." Jane smiled.

No one said anything to confirm or deny that.

"We were aware of Katherine and her family before we came to seek  
Jacob's pack. We have a close knit group of informants throughout the world."

I tried to think of any other vampires that I might know besides the Cullen's but no one came to mind. Then I thought of the Supernatural council that Jeremy and my mom were a part of and wondered if there were any vampires in that group. But from what I understood it was a secret council and everything within it kept that way.

"We're finished discussing this, Jane. Go back to your master and tell him I have no intention of leading my pack to protect him."

"I think you'll change your mind." She said.

I didn't want to guess what she had up her sleeve. My thoughts drifted into why the Volturi would send this little girl with her twin and one big goon to convince Jacob to go to Italy. I looked at Edward but he couldn't very well answer my question

"I would like to speak to Jacob alone." Jane said.

"No." Jacob said.

"Afraid?" She smirked, knowing Jacob wasn't really afraid but wouldn't be called a coward.

"Katherine won't be leaving my side."

"Fine. The girl can stay. I'd like your vampire entourage to leave us."

"Three against two doesn't seem very fair."

"We both know that you'll still have the protection of Bella's shield."

Jacob didn't give in and since vampires have nothing but time we stood there for twenty minutes saying nothing and barely moving. Now I understood what was taking so long. They have an eternity to get Jacob to say yes. I just couldn't see him giving in.

"Jake." I said softly, though I knew everyone could hear me. I just wanted this all to end so whatever they had to say I wanted them to say it and get it over with.

He looked down at me, pain in his eyes. It made me want to cry but the mood quickly adjusted, thanks to Jasper. I guess we shouldn't be showing weakness to these vampires. Jacob's gaze shifted to Edward and became very serious. I knew he was mentally telling Edward something. And then Jacob let go of me and Edward took my arm. I fought against him but Edward was too strong. I held onto Jacob until he was out of my reach. I knew I shouldn't say anything or doing anything drastic but all I wanted was to scream for him and run back into his arms.

"Why are you taking me away?" I asked Edward when we crossed into the forest.

"Jacob wants Bella's full attention on you."

"What? Why?"

"Bella is very good at bending and expanding her shield but it gets harder the farther away she is and the more she has to stretch it."

I stopped. "He's out there unprotected?"

"They won't do anything to him." Edward assured me.

"What if they do?"

"I'll know."

I was still nervous. Knowing Jacob was out there alone with nothing protecting him made my skin crawl. And just like that Edward stiffened and turned to Bella.

"Get on him." Edward said quickly.

Bella shifted and concentrated. I didn't feel the shift of her shield but somehow I knew we were unprotected.

"What's happening?" I asked Edward.

"It was Jane… for a second she…"

He looked at me and didn't explain any further. I didn't want to know anyway; as long as Jacob was alright now. I looked in Bella's direction; it looked like she should have been sweating.

"What are they talking about?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"They're trying to strike a deal that includes Katie." Edward said. "They'll buy her a villa in the countryside where she and Jacob can live together when he's not protecting them. He's still refusing. He won't force his Pack to uproot."

"They're leaving." Alice said.

We all turned to her. She had that distant look in her eyes. Everyone waited for more.

"Tonight."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Rose, Esme, take Katie back to the house. I think a few of us should stay behind in case Jacob needs us."

I wanted to stay.

"You'll see him soon." Edward said in response. "Go."

I followed Rosalie and Esme back through the woods. I wondered what was happening behind me the entire trip back. When I landed on the white couch of the Cullens' living room I couldn't help but sit a watch the door, waiting. I practically jumped to my feet when the door opened. Max walked through the door.


	27. Chapter 27

What are you doing here?"

"Leah told me Jacob sent you away."

"Edward sent me away actually. The vampires are leaving. I'm waiting for Jacob."

"You've been waiting for Jacob for the better part of a year now." Max pointed out. "Don't you think it's time to move on?"

I huffed and turned my back on him.

"Katie…" He came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you going to do when Jacob walks through that door?" I asked, turning to him. "What will you do when I walk into _his_ arms? Kiss _his_ lips? I don't want to hurt you, Max, but you're giving me no choice."

"So don't hurt me. Hurt _him_."

"You know I won't do that. I can't."

"Why not? He's hurt you enough."

I kept my mouth closed.

"All that time he… up and disappeared; you don't think I heard you crying? You don't think I saw how much pain you were in? And when I tried to help you, you shut us all out."

"It was you! I wasn't shutting them out, it was just you!" I said loudly. "Did you think I was going to just let you ruin my life? Alice's visions are subjective—"

"Wait. Alice? What does she have to do with this?"

"Everything; she saw us together…" He still looked confused. "_Together_, together. Do you really think I'll stand by and let you take away everything that's important to me?"

He looked stunned then closed the space between us. I was so angry, I could have hit him. He beat me to the punch; only it wasn't a punch. He pressed his lips to mine. I didn't hate it and that scared me. Everything around me seemed to become muted and fuzzy. Why was I still doing this? Why didn't I rip my face away from his and attack him? In reality, he was the one to stop it. I finally let myself breathe as the situation came into focus. Max was looking over my shoulder. I felt like someone poured a glass of ice clod water over my head.

"Edward?" I said quietly. Was Jacob with him?

"No." Edward said.

I sighed in relief. I don't know what I would have done if Jacob had walked in on that.

"Max, I think you should go." Edward said.

"Katie." Max's eyes burned into mine and mine burned with tears.

I didn't say anything. I was so angry. Not so much at him but at myself, maybe a little at him. I couldn't believe that just happened. Max lingered for a few seconds longer before storming out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked severely.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to _me_. What if Jacob walked in on that?"

"Please don't tell him."

"Well, I wasn't going to announce it to the world."

"Edward, why is this happening?"

"Some would say you're being tested."

"And I gave in to temptation?"

"More like it was forced upon you. Max is dead set on winning you from Jacob. He won't give up."

"Well, he's going to have to because I'm not leaving Jake." I looked at the door. "Where is he, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

"They're coming now. I came ahead because Alice saw this whole thing happening with Max and it… turned into something a bit more in her vision."

"Are they gone for good?"

"Not likely." Edward shook his head. "You and Jacob have some things to talk about. He wants to bring you back to his place."

"Of course he does." I said. "What are we talking about?"

"You know I won't tell you that."

"Katie?" Jacob walked into the house. He was in front of me in only a few strides. The heat coming off of him was intoxicating.

"Hi." I said looking up at him.

"Will you meet me at my place?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I should pick up my things anyway."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I have class tomorrow." I said.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"I know." I nodded.

"I need to speak with the Cullen's first."

"OK."

"I'll be there soon. I promise." He turned to Alice. "Would you mind?"

"Of course." Alice stepped forward. "C'mon, Katie."

She pulled me from the room, into the garage and opened the door of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"What I can't go outside alone yet?" I asked getting inside.

"There's always the possibility that they'll come back around for you." She was already in the car.

"_For_ _me_? What do they want with me?"

"It's not for me to tell."

"Alice, what's happening?"

"I wish I knew." She said, slightly frustrated. "I can't stand these wolves being around. I can't _see_ anything."

"It doesn't look like you're going to be getting rid of them any time soon."

She didn't say anything to that. The ride back to Jacob's was short and silent. Alice seemed to be preoccupied with something else. I wanted to ask but refrained. I wasn't sure how to go about asking a vampire about her problems.

I didn't smell Max when I walked into the apartment. He must have gone back to Sequim. The silence inside was deafening. Waiting for Jacob proved to be a lot harder than I thought. I took a shower just for something to do. Jacob was sitting on the bed when I stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of his drawstring sweats and a t-shirt. He sighed audibly when he saw me. I approached him slowly, there was something going on. I could sense it. When I rested my hands on his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, resting his head on my chest. We stayed like that for a long moment before Jacob looked up at me with scorching warmth.

"I love you." He said softly.

"Jacob, what's going on?"

"I've been… waiting for the Volturi give up but it doesn't look like they're going to."

I sat next to him on the bed and waited. He seemed to be having some difficulty with is words.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You will." I said.

"I know. But Katie, there's something about me that you don't know… about me being a wolf." He stopped.

"What?"

"I can stop." He said. "I can stop phasing and become human again."

My mouth hung open for a few moments while I registered this new information. It was both glorious and devastating news. They wouldn't want Jacob if he was human but I knew he loved being a wolf so much, why would he ever want to stop?

"Oh." That was all I managed to get out.

"I talked to Edward about it. He thinks they'll be upset if I stop phasing. Dangerously upset."

I had no doubt they would be.

"They might try to go after someone else in my pack or Sam's. And as Alpha I can't let that happen."

"So what are you telling me?"

"I'm going to Italy."

I nearly fell off the bed. He was giving in to them. He would be on the Volturi guard for the rest of his life. So what would happen to me? To us? I swallowed hard, trying to stop my head spinning.

"You're leaving?"

"It won't be forever." He said. "Katie, I think this is best, for us."

"You think leaving me is the best thing for us?"

"Please don't put it like that." He hung his head. "That's not what I mean."

"That's what it sounds like."

"Everyone in my Pack has Imprinted… as soon as they've all reverted back to being human, then I'll come back. And we'll start our life together."

"Really, Jake?" I started getting angry.

"I have to think about my pack too, Katie."

"How long is that going to take?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

I paced the room with thoughts running through my head. "What am I supposed to say here Jake? I can't figure it out. Why can't you just stay?"

He sighed. "Because I want us to have a future together, one where we don't have one of those vampires are still waiting in the wings. I want to come home to you and marry you and start living my life the way I _should_ be living it."

"But you love being a wolf."

"I _did_. Now I just want it to be me and you with nothing getting in our way."

"Jake, we'll always be fighting off some kind of supernatural creature or another. _I'm_ a werewolf and unlike you I don't get to make the decision to change that." I said, the wheels turning in my head. "And if you're not a werewolf too, that'll make _you_ the weak one. You'll be the vulnerable one with all the crazed mutts going after you to get to me or to my family."

This proved to be a very complicated situation. If Jacob really could decide that he wanted to go back to being human that would make him weak like one. This is why it's so difficult for a werewolf to have a normal relationship, well one of the reasons. This was going to turn into something more difficult than either of us could imagine.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said.

"So that's it? You're just leaving?"

"I'm up against a wall here, Katie. What am I supposed to do? You want me to abandon my pack and my friends so we can run away together?"

"Of course not, but you'll abandon me instead?" I asked harshly.

"I'm protecting you."

I was beyond words at that point. I couldn't think of anything else to do but walk away. I slammed the door open and walked into the hallway storming outside, noticing that my truck was missing. I didn't care; walking would give me more time to think about all this.

I cut through the woods and onto the campus of the college. Mostly the freshman were around getting familiar with their new surroundings, otherwise the dormers were moving in. My house came into view quickly. A few more slammed doors and I found myself lying on my bed. I wanted to scream and almost did if it weren't for the light knock on my door. I got up, only then realizing I had tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away quickly before swinging the door open. Max stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked him swallowing the burning in my throat.

"Are you OK?"

"What do you even care?" I asked harshly. "I'm a total bitch to you."

"I know it's only because of Jacob." He said. "Whenever he's around you act like I don't mean shit to you but when he's gone… it all changes."

He wasn't far from the truth. In all actuality, I was different when Jacob was around but it didn't mean that I didn't care about Max.

"Look, I just want to be alone." I said. "Can I please be alone for a while?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you're OK."

"Well, I'm not." I said, unable to keep it in. "I'm not OK. He's leaving again. He's going to Italy for… who knows how long. And I'm not going with him."

Max didn't say anything. I started to cry and the weight of the situation finally sunk in. I was going to be alone again. Indefinitely. How could I live with that?

"I hate seeing you like this, Katie." Max said quietly. "It breaks my heart."

"Please stop."

"I'll always be here for you whenever you need me."

"Stop!"

"Jacob doesn't know what he's missing."

I tired to shove him out of the room but I was exhausted. I only managed to send him off balance from which he recovered quickly.

"You're worth more than this, Katie."

"He's doing this to protect me." I said, repeating the words that Jacob had used on me.

"How can he protect you from half way across the world?"

I nearly screamed. "What do you want me to say, Max? That I'll give up what's important to me and risk it all on you?"

"Just give me a chance to do what Jacob obviously can't…" He paused for a moment, waiting for me to answer.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Make you happy."

I laughed at his answer. "Why do you people insist that I'm not happy? I'm perfectly happy! I'm fucking joyous."

He gave me a look that I couldn't ignore. I was happy with Jacob but without him I was miserable and it was going to be without him for an indefinite amount of time. This time without him was going to be torturous for me.

Max turned out of the room and headed back upstairs. I didn't want to think anymore; I just went to sleep.

Heat surrounded me when consciousness crept up on me in my waking. Jacob's scent filled my senses and I knew he was there with me. But when had he come in? I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes slightly. His warm eyes were staring back into mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Watching you sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna miss that."

My heart ached. It wasn't all a bad dream; he was really leaving. I sat up from him and turned off the bed before wrapping myself in a bathrobe and turning back to him.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." He said.

"I'm not mad at _you,_ I'm mad at this situation. I don't want you to leave me again."

"I'm not leaving you… I'm just going away for a while."

"You can glaze it over however you want. We're not going to be together and that's just the beginning of our problems."

"Just the beginning?"

"…You're going to be human when you come back. That has disaster written all over it."

"But I _have_ to go back to being human. If I don't…"

"I know; you'll stay like this forever." I said.

"I won't be gone for long."

"What's not long for you?"

"Give me three years. You'll be 25. You'll be done with school. We'll be able to start our lives together. Start a family."

"A family."

"I want us to be normal, Katie. I want us to get married and have babies, just like everyone else."

This wasn't a good time to disclose the fact that I might not be able to have children.

"What about these vampires? They won't be going away."

"They will after there are none of us left. They'll have no choice."

I shook my head. That seemed too easy. They were trying way too hard to get Jacob; I couldn't see them letting him go so easily. But Jacob seemed convinced his plan would work. There was nothing more I could do.

"Three years is a long time." I said.

"I promise I won't hold anything against you." He said quickly.

I looked at him with daggers.

"What do think I'm going to do?"

"Katie, don't get me wrong. I love you more than anything and I understand that you're going to have needs that will need to be fulfilled one way or another."

"Shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not going to be seeing anyone else."

"I'm just letting you know. It's OK with me if want to."

"Why would you even say that? Are you going to be dating some vampires while you're out there?"

"I wouldn't think of it." He smiled. "But I know it's going to be hard for you to be alone for so long so if you feel the need…"

"Just stop talking." I said quickly. "When are you leaving?"

"I figure I'll give it a few days. Let them sweat it out and show up unexpectedly. Maybe I'll get on their good graces."

"You need to get on their good graces?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I have been giving them a rough go of it. Aro and his brothers are no doubt going to be upset with me for turning them down again."

"I don't like you going out there if they're pissed off at you."

"I'll be fine. I'm made to destroy vampires, remember?"

Well, it was obvious I wasn't going to be in class for the first few days. I wouldn't be spending a moment away from Jacob. I would have to think up a very good excuse this time. I don't think faking an illness would get me a free pass again.

"You should get dressed. We have class in 20 minutes."

"We?"

"You didn't think I was going to be spending a single waking moment without you did you?" He smiled.

***R/R please. Let me know you're still reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

I might as well have not been in class at all. I didn't pay attention to the professors at all. My focus was completely on Jacob. Of course he insisted that we go to all of my classes. He was right; at least if I showed up they'd think I was making an effort.

When my last class let out I couldn't help but notice the sadness that glazed over Jacob's eyes. I was determined to make this last as long as possible even if I was just prolonging the pain that was coming.

We spent an amazing night together. I started out innocent enough with a bowl of popcorn and a movie. I just couldn't seem to keep my hands off of him. I was glad that no one decided to check on us at all that night; though I think they heard we were doing just fine…

The morning came too quickly. Jacob was in the kitchen, making breakfast. I leaned against the door jam and watched him gracefully make his way around. When he noticed me his smile grew wide.

"I was going to surprise you." He said. "Breakfast in bed."

"You're too good for me."

"You got it backwards." He smiled then took a deep breath. "Edward called me this morning."

I stiffened. "What did he say?"

"I have to leave a little sooner than expected."

It was like someone stabbed me in the stomach.

"How much sooner?"

"Tomorrow."

This was too much, too soon. I didn't realize that Jacob had come over to me, holding my under my elbow. I'd nearly fallen over when he spoken the word. I was wrapped in his arms in an instant, tears pouring from my eyes. Jacob picked me up easily and placed me on the countertop. I buried my face in the crick of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Katie." He said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"You can't leave me." I cried.

"I have to." He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, then my nose then my lips. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you more than anything in the world, Katie."

"You tell me you love me… then you leave me. I can't live without you."

"Oh, baby." He held me tighter. "I promise you'll be OK. It's not as long as you think. And I'll call you all the time, I'll write to you. I'll do whatever you want."

"I want you to stay." I said looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The sadness in his eyes was unfathomable. "Look, can we just be happy today? Forget that I'm leaving tomorrow, I want you to smile and laugh and… just be happy with me."

I nodded, wiping my eyes. I would give it my best shot at least but keeping the fact that we would be apart for so long out of my mind was proving to be more difficult than he thought. I couldn't breathe when it crossed my mind. We spent the day doing the things we normally did. First we went for a run. He took me to a beautiful meadow. I was beyond words when I Changed and saw him sitting in the middle of the tall grass and swaying flowers on a blanket sprawled with all my favorite foods. I had to control myself to keep from crying. He handed me a t-shirt from the picnic basket and I sat as I pulled it on.

"Did you plan this?" I asked him.

"I sort of called in a favor to Edward and Bella." He shrugged. "They want our time together to be well spent."

"That sounds just like Edward."

"They feel partly responsible for what's happening." He said. "I've told them it has nothing to do with them but…"

"Why do they feel responsible?"

"Well, they're the ones who brought them here in the first place. It was a while back but the Volturi never forgot about us werewolves. We fought really well against the newborns and when the Volturi found out about it… it was all downhill from there."

"What newborns?"

"I don't want to waste our time talking about that bull. Ask Edward and Bella one day, they'll explain."

I would; I was certainly curious enough now.

We enjoyed the food and company for a good hour before I caught a scent on the wind. Jacob tensed when he smelled it. Sam was nearby.

"Wait here." Jacob said.

"No need." Sam stood at the edge of the forest. "I'm not here to start anything."

"Sam. How's things?"

"Fine. Would you care to explain this whole vampire guard thing to me; and what it means for our agreement?"

"I'm going to Italy to work for the Volturi."

"The bloodsuckers we _almost_ fought?"

"Yeah, them."

"And what about Katie? Is she going with you?"

"No, she'll stay here and finish school, just like we agreed; only now I won't be around."

"Wait, what was this agreement?" I interrupted.

Jacob sighed.

"Jacob told me he'd be leaving his post of Alpha as soon as you finished college. He said he would be moving to New York."

"Jake…" I looked at him. He never said anything like this to me.

"I can't stay like this forever." He said to me. "I want to be with you."

"But you don't have to give everything up…" I said.

"Yeah, I do." He said quietly, the looked back at Sam. "There really isn't any change. I just won't be here."

"And what does that mean for her protection? Who's going to look after her while you're gone?"

"She has the Cullen's and her pack."

"Her pack is coming back?"

"No. Her brother is here and another wolf they sent to protect her against the mutts that come after her."

"So I'll have more of these wolves to deal with?" Sam asked.

"I really hope not." Jacob said sincerely.

"Jacob, I know what it is to Imprint and I know you want to do what's best for Katie… but I have to say I don't agree with you leaving her like this."

"They might try to hurt her if I don't do what they want." Jacob said. "I can't let anything happen to her."

"I'm just saying…" Sam said. "And in your absence I'll do my best to try and keep her safe for you as well."

"Thank you Sam."

"You'd do the same for me." Sam looked down at me with an empathetic eye. He seemed to know the pain.

"I'll do my best to keep the mutts off the Reservation." I put in.

"Don't worry yourself. We can take care of your kind easily enough."

I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Sam." Jacob shook his hand firmly. "You don't know how grateful I am."

"Yes, I do."

Sam instantly Changed and ran back into the woods. Jacob took my hand and led me back to the center of the field. I hoped there would be no more interruptions. I just wanted to spend my time with Jacob without worrying about someone walking in on us. Somehow I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"We should be getting back." Jacob said as we laid on the blanket staring into the pink sky.

"I don't want to."

"You have to go to sleep, you have class in the morning."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to be sleeping at all tonight?" I asked him.

"No, not really." He smirked.

"You're a smart man." I said snuggling closer into him.

"I just thought that we should be getting back to your house… or my house…" He had a hinting tone to his voice.

"What do we need a house for?" I rolled on top of him and kissed him lightly.

"We aren't the only shape shifters around here."

"I think we'll be alright. I'm sure you have Edward on high alert, no doubt he's keeping tabs on me."

"You know I won't leave you unprotected for a second."

"Don't tell me you have Bella in on this too."

"…We do have a few things to talk about before I leave."

I almost slid off of him but he caught me in time.

"Later." I said.

"Anything for you, baby."

I smiled and kissed him. "Anything?"

"I'd give you the world if I could."

I kissed him again; more deeply this time. The temperature rose a few degrees in a matter of seconds. Jacob grazed his fingers up my back, sending chills up my spine and rolled to his side sending me to the ground. I didn't mind. He held himself above me and kissed down my neck and chest. I pulled him back up to my mouth and gathered the ends of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He was so perfect in every way. We were perfect together.

"I love you, Katie." His breath fanned across my ear. My lips found his again.

Everything seemed to melt around us. His body was like fire on mine; his hands sent waves of heat over every inch they touched. I didn't hold back at all this time. If this was going to be my last time with Jacob for who knows how long, then I wasn't going to waste a second of it. I worshiped every inch of him and he did the same to me. I didn't want to forget anything about him. I would always remember the taste of his skin, the shape of his lips, the passion I felt when our eyes locked. I would die if I ever forgot.

I didn't know I'd fallen asleep. When I roused again I was no longer surrounded by Jacob's warmth, sending me into a panic. I sat up, still in the middle of the meadow, covered only by a heavy blanket. _He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. _The mere thought flared a burning in my throat. I couldn't bare it. I quickly Changed and searched for Jacob's scent on the ground. I followed it back to the Cullen's house. Inside Jacob sat with Edward in the dining room. I heaved a sigh of relief as Bella walked in with a bathrobe for me. Jacob strode over to me and put his arms around me, planting a kiss on my forehead. Edward looked at me, he knew the panic I was in before seeing Jacob.

"I didn't know you'd be awake. I wouldn't have left so early." Jacob said. "I needed to discuss a few things with Edward."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like who goes to class with you."

"I need a baby sitter while you're gone?"

"I'm not willing to risk anything." He said stroking my cheek. "There will always be someone with you."

I didn't want to argue. I put my head on his chest, only wanting to spend this time in his arms, as close to him as I could get. I would deal with my "watchers" when they came.

Edward looked at me with amuse but behind it I could see a sadness. I didn't consider that anyone else was going to be affected by Jacob's leaving the way that I was. But the truth was that these people were his friends, practically family. They were going to miss him as much as I was.

"I don't want you to do anything rash while I'm gone." Jacob continued. "Be careful. Think about everything before you do it."

"Jacob," Edward started, "I think we can skip the lecture. Take Katie to your house, we'll see you in a few hours."

A few hours? Was that all we had left? I cursed myself for falling asleep and missing that time with him.

We Changed but didn't go back to his apartment right away. It was nice to at least have this time. We took the long way around, through the woods and mountains before ending up at Jacob's a couple hours later. The both of us fell on to the couch. I snuggled up close to him.

"We have to talk about a few things." Jacob said.

"I don't want to. Edward will explain everything later."

"You can't just pretend like this isn't going to happen, Katie."

"I'm not." I said. "I just don't want to waste our time talking about it."

"You need to know what's happening."

"I _know_ what's happening. You're leaving me."

"Please don't put it that way. You know I'll never leave you. I'm just-."

"Going away for a while?" I interrupted. "Yeah, I got that."

"I wish you would just understand."

"Understand what, that there are things more important to you than me? I get it Jake. I know there are things that you have to put ahead of us."

"That's not it at all." He said harshly. "I love you more than anything, Katie. I'm doing this so we can be together without worrying about these vampires appearing one day out of the blue and taking you away from me so that I do what they want."

"Don't you think they would have done it already if they were going to in the first place?"

"No." Jacob shook his head. "They don't work like that. The Volturi aren't going to just risk losing face right away. They'll take every other avenue before making themselves look bad."

"I have to be honest Jake I wouldn't put it past a vampire to kidnap someone to get what they want."

He sighed. I was obviously upsetting him. This was something I was overly passionate about, I guess. Who wouldn't fight till the end for the person they loved?

"I promise this won't be as long as you think. Focus on school. Make a life for yourself and when I get back we'll pick up where we left off." He said. "If you'll still have me."

"If I'll still have you?" I scoffed. "It's not like I have a choice."

"You have a choice." He said pointedly. "If you don't want to be with me I'll respect that. I would never force myself on you."

"Jake, there's no forcing involved. I love you."

He smiled. "Edward and Bella are enrolling as transfer students. You'll always be under Bella's protection."

I sighed. "Jake…"

"I don't care if you don't like it. I won't take the risk." He said. "Carlisle is looking for a bigger house. Leah and Seth will be living with you."

"That works out for Logan."

"Edward and Bells will be close by and the Cullens will be in Forks, like always. Alice is going to keep an eye on the Volturi as much as she can. I don't know how much she'll be able to see with me there."

It didn't make me feel at all better that we were all going to be completely blind now. It distantly occurred to me that with Jacob, the Volturi had the upper hand. I felt the tears welling in my eyes again.

"Don't cry, Katie. I'll be back before you know it."

"I can't even imagine being without you." I cried. "I don't know how I'll do this. It's a long time Jake."

"I know." He seemed to be feeling the same pain as I was. "I'll stay away as long as I have to so long as you're protected from them."

"Don't say things like that." I said seriously. "You're leaving for three years… that's it."

"Right." He smiled weakly. "Three years."

It already seemed an eternity away. Jacob's telephone rang, making me jump. Since when was I jumpy? He answered it quickly. I heard Edward's voice carry over the line. It was time to go. My throat closed up with the burn of tears again. Jacob took me in his arms after hanging up the receiver and embraced me tightly. I didn't want it to end. We stood there for five agonizingly short minutes just holding each other until a light knock sounded through the door. I still didn't let go. I don't know how long it was before Jacob pulled away from me slightly to kiss me again, one last time. It wasn't long enough. Our lips locked together for such a short amount of time it seemed like just a peck.

"I love you more than anything, Katherine."

"Jacob." I whispered his name, waiting for his lips to take mine again.

"I'll call you as soon as I can. I don't know how long it will be though."

"Find a payphone the second you get into the airport." I said. "I'll be waiting."

"I don't want you to be waiting for me Katie… live your life, I'll be the same when I come back."

"But _I_ won't be. I'll be different."

"And I'll love you even more." He said. "No matter what, Katie I will always love you. Forever."

I nodded not wanting to think about what was happening next but unable not to. He kissed me again and when I opened my eyes again he was gone. The apartment was emptier than it had ever been and so was I.

It was only a few hours until I heard from anyone else. Edward came into Jacob's apartment late in the night Of course he knew I was still awake. I hadn't slept a wink. I just zoned in front of the television, not really watching it but enjoying the mindlessness. Numbness seemed to be the only place that I was comfortable.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Don't lie to yourself." He said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Put me in a coma for the next three years."

"Look, I know what it's like to leave the person you love more than anything. I think you can trust me when I say Jacob is hurting as much as you are."

"That doesn't make me feel better." I mumbled, Jacob's pain didn't make mine any less.

"I know that."

Of course you do.

"I'm just saying it so you know, you're not alone in this." He smiled to himself "you're actually giving me insight into what I did to Bella all those year ago. She won't let me in on the pain that I caused her but… seeing you like this clues me in on what she must have been feeling."

You're welcome.

He sighed. I was obviously frustrating him. He was trying to be sympathetic and I was brushing him off. But I didn't need someone to sit next to me telling that they were sorry and knew how I felt; I just wanted it to stop, plain and simple. Edward left me to wallow in my self pity. At least I had that.


	29. Chapter 29

Carlisle found a house within hours. It was a few miles away from the campus but it was the closest they could get. Carlisle also informed Jeremy what was going on so of course I heard from my mother.

"I'm so sorry honey." She said sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Well, there isn't so…"

"Carlisle told Jeremy that two of the other wolves were moving in with you. I have to tell you I'm glad now that we sent Max out there with you when we did. At least we know he'll protect you as well as Jacob would have."

They still didn't know that Max was utterly in love with me; they'd be saying differently if they knew that.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this. How's Dad doing?"

"He's worried about you. We all are."

"Well don't be. Just because Jake's gone doesn't mean people don't have my back."

"That's not what we're worried about honey…"

"I have to go." I said.

My parents were only the first to air their concerns of my mental stability. In fact I began purposely avoiding any human contact just to steer clear of the look in their eyes; the pity, the concern. I especially stayed away from Edward because he _knew_ everything I was going through and I didn't want to share this pain. It was the only emotion I had left of Jacob.

I can only describe my life from then on as being in a state of numbness; throbbing numbness. When I started going back to classes I couldn't avoid Edward anymore. He and Bella were enrolled in every class that I was. We acted like we didn't know one another at first. Not that I was a social butterfly in the first place, but they were the only ones I ever spoke with and it was on a rare occasion. I could tell they were worried about me too but I warned Edward, mentally, to leave it alone; leave me alone.

Nights were the worst. Even with Jacob's occasional phone calls and letters, I was tortured by his presence in all of my dreams. Some were good dreams, some my worst nightmares. The recurring theme was the constant presence of a vampire, always waiting in the wings to sweep Jacob away from me in one way or another.

"I have to go." I cherished the short phone conversations I got to have with Jacob, which only ever lasted a few minutes. "They're expecting me back."

"OK." I tried fighting back the tears but failed again.

"I love you Katie." He'd stopped trying to comfort me long ago. There was no comfort in saying goodbye to him.

"I love you." My voice shook.

It was late. I always told Jacob to call me whenever he could and I would pick up, no matter where I was. I rolled over in my bed and cried quietly as possible even though I knew anyone who was awake in this house could hear me anyway.

"Katie?" Max stood at my doorway.

"What?" I said thickly.

"Are you OK?"

"No."

"Can I do anything?"

"No."

I felt the bed sink next to me. Max rubbed his hand over my shoulder blades. If anything, Max was a good friend. He couldn't stand to see me in pain and even though he knew he wouldn't help, he'd try to ease it. I was glad to have him then.

"I want portraits next week. Find someone, anyone; a family member or boyfriend or girlfriend or complete stranger. I want seven shots of this person."

This was my Photography 2 class. My chest ached when he mentioned "boyfriend." I wished for Jacob to be back once again, just like any other time I thought of him. When the class was dismissed I felt Edward at my side. I saw that he was alone when I looked over at him.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him, the humans were still around so I couldn't speak to him mentally.

"I asked her to give us a few moments alone. She'll meet us at our next class."

"Why?" I already knew the answer.

"It's been nearly four months… I thought you'd be doing better by now."

There was no "better" without Jacob. There was nothing without him.

"He calls. He writes. At least you have that."

"It's not enough. It's like poking at the open wound. Every word he writes, every word he says… it's just not enough. I'd almost rather he not talk to me at all but then I'm afraid I'll forget him and I don't want that either."

"He's hurting as much as you are."

"How can you know that?"

He seemed reluctant to answer at first. "When I first met Bella she was a human. Our love was dangerous for her. Her life was threatened every moment she was with me... I thought it would be best if I left her and let her live out her life without posing that threat.

I know what Jacob is going through; having to leave the one and only thing he's ever truly loved to protect it. It's just as hard for him to leave as it is for you to be left. And here you are, giving me insight into what I did to Bella when I left her. She never would let me see that part of her life."

"She doesn't want to hurt you more." I said. "I wouldn't want to either."

"Well, when I left her, I left her with nothing. I took every piece of myself from her life, every picture, every gift. I made sure she couldn't find it in hopes that she would forget about me and move on."

"But she didn't."

"That's where the story gets complicated. We did end up together again in the end; like we were always meant to be."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"I hoped it might, but I can see it hasn't. Just be grateful you have what you have."

"I just want it to end Edward. I want this all to go away; I want him back."

"Be patient."

I walked away from him then. I didn't need to hear another person telling me that "everything is going to be alright," that "it would all work out." Those words were old and meaningless to me now. Though I couldn't help but hope that it would all be alright and work out.

Jacob called less and less as the months passed. He did call on my birthday and I got an authentic Italian painting in the mail from him to hang up in my room. It was a sunset over Volterra, the place he was living now. I tried to imagine him there among the stone buildings but it only made me feel farther away from him. I missed him so much every day.

"We're going out." Max came into my bedroom, bringing excitement with him.

"What?"

"For your birthday, we're going out."

"No thanks." I shook my head and turned back to my books.

"Katie, you're 21… you have to go out and have your first legal drink! C'mon."

"I've experienced alcohol; it's not something I'm into."

"You've experienced a roofie and that's nothing like getting drunk the right way."

"There's a right way?"

"By drinking yourself into oblivion, not taking a pill and getting dragged around campus." His face darkened slightly. Good thing he had no idea who did that. "You really have to do this. It's a right of passage. C'mon. I have everyone waiting."

"Everyone?"

"Well Logan turned 21 too y'know."

"So you me and Logan are going to have drinks?"

"And Leah and Seth."

"Does Edward know about this?"

"Obviously." He said. "And no, he doesn't approve."

"I don't know, Max… I don't really feel like celebrating."

"When will you?" He asked.

When Jacob comes back.

"That's what I thought." He said when I said nothing. "Get dressed. We're going to a club."

I already didn't like it. The thought of being surrounded by smelly humans made my stomach turn. And even worse, they'd be sweaty and covered in various lotions and colognes to cover up their BO.

Logan seemed excited; as did Seth and Leah. Max was beside himself. I just couldn't get into it.

Max went as far out as to get us a driver for the night. A Cullen of course; Emmett. I had no doubt that he only agreed so he could see us all in our glorious, drunken wonder. He would have a night full of laughs hanging out with us. Maybe I was more into this than I thought.

The first stop was a club in Port Angeles. The line outside was long but we got right in. I thought I saw Emmett slip the bouncer some cash. It was loud and smelled bad, real bad. I followed Max around like a lost puppy. He ordered my first drink for me and seemed pleased by that.

"The smell's not so bad once you start drinking." He said into my ear.

I downed it and ordered another one. Jeremy was right about alcohol not having the same effects on a werewolf. I watched other girls get bombed off of three drinks and here I was on my seventh, not feeling a thing.

"They were probably pre-gaming." Max said when I mentioned it.

"What?"

"They drink before they come to the bar so they don't have to spend as much money to get shit faced." He said. "It makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess. So why didn't we do it?"

"Money isn't an issue for us tonight." He said and ordered another round.

We went to a bar next and ordered five pitchers of beer. It was all gone in twenty minutes. When was this going to get fun? Another bar, another club and a trip to the liquor store for some Jaeger and I began to lose my balance when I was walking.

"So it begins." Max said. "Katie, you're in for the night of your life."

I kept drinking and drinking and drinking. I danced a little, tripped a few times, started laughing at the most random, stupid jokes anyone made. It wasn't at all like the last time I drank. I was actually enjoying myself, which surprised me the most. It was fun. I took one more shot before Max dragged me onto the dance floor. The humans around us were bumping into us, drenching us in their nasty sweat but I was at the point that I didn't care. The smell wasn't so bad now either. Max pulled me close to him as we danced to the music. I wasn't much of a dancer but with my inhibitions out the window, it didn't matter. Max, on the other hand, made us look good. I put my arms around his neck and moved with him as best I could. Hours must have passed; Max periodically went back to the bar for more alcohol. I definitely can't say I hated it; being in this induced state made it almost bearable not to be with Jacob. I wished I could stay that way.

"Katie?"

I wasn't ready to get up. My eyes refused to open. When I tried to move it didn't really work out. A pain grew in my neck, forcing me into alertness. Then my head started pounding. This wasn't going to be a good morning.

When I opened my eyes I became aware of my surroundings. I wasn't inside the house at all; in fact I was on the backseat of the car from last night.

"Ugh."

"Drink this." Edward handed me a bottle.

"Gatorade?" I said after sipping.

"You're dehydrated." He said. "Go get dressed, we have class in an hour."

I'm not going to class.

"We have a paper due today."

"I can barely see straight." Do you honestly think I could function in a classroom?

"I'm not covering for you." He said.

"So don't. I can miss _one_ class. It's not going to kill my average."

"Famous last words." He said and left.

I rolled over and went back to sleep.

It was only the first of many classes I skipped. This new found ability to drown my sorrows overtook my life. Most nights I couldn't sleep without a buzz and the weekends were spent in a haze. I couldn't hide it and I didn't try. Some nights I'd drink with Max and others I'd hole up in my room and drink by myself in front of my computer or over a book. I wouldn't say it was turning into a habit but it certainly made things a lot easier for me to deal with.

"How could you fail two classes?" My mother scolded me when the semester ended.

"I don't know." I said shamefully. "It got away from me I guess. I just couldn't keep up."

"We're not paying for this so you can fuck around." She said. "Focus on your schoolwork. This is so important."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"If you keep this up we're going to have to bring you back home."

"What? Mom, that's-."

"Don't even start with me, Katherine. No more failed classes."

"OK." I said meekly.

"I know it's been hard with Jacob leaving but this will give you a chance to focus on yourself and what you need to do."

That hurt.

"How are you holing up in that department?" She asked.

"Great." I lied. "Everything's great. I talk to him all the time."

Truth was I hadn't talked to him for over a week now. His calls were getting to be few and far between.

"Give him our best when you talk to him again."

"I will." I said.

I wanted to cry. Telling my parents was hard enough; now I had to tell Jacob. Maybe I'd spare myself. He was halfway across the world. How would he ever even know? I felt like I'd be lying to him and that was worse than disappointing him. The next time he called I would buck up the courage to tell him I'm a failure.

"Oh, Katie." I felt worse than I thought I would. "This is my fault."

"No." I said into the phone. "It's definitely not your fault. I just haven't been focusing on my work like you told me to."

"I wish I never left; you wouldn't be having this problem." He said.

That was for sure but I didn't blame him at all. We both had things that needed to be done.

"I'm going to be traveling." He said, my heart fluttered hoping that he'd be traveling in my direction. "We're going to Russia or something."

Disappointment.

"What for?" I asked.

"They don't really tell me anything. I just do what they ask."

"What do they ask?" I hadn't asked him this question before; it felt like I shouldn't.

"Well, I do perimeter checks to make sure there aren't any vampires coming that they aren't expecting. I've had to run a couple of them off but mostly I just stay a wolf and sit in their chamber all day."

"Do they let you sleep?"

"I sleep as a wolf. They want me at their side always."

"So where are they now?" I asked.

"Jane is back, so I get a bit of a break I guess."

"Where does she go all the time?"

"I don't know." He said then quickly changed the subject. "So are you going to start partying it up now that the semester is over?"

I laughed. "I don't think so."

"C'mon. I've seen what Leah sees. She shows me everything she sees you do." I'd have to remember that. "You've been drinking."

A lot more than you think. "I drink a little. It relaxes me."

"Yeah." He said lightly. "I can't wait till I get back we can get cocked together and just do things to each other all night."

I laughed. "Is that what you miss?"

"I miss everything." He said, voice turning sad. "It's really hard being without you."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't slept through the night since you've been gone. It just doesn't feel right not having you here." I said tearing up. I couldn't talk about this, it was too painful.

"I have to go."

That was even more painful.

"OK."

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too." I said quickly, as if that would make it less painful. It didn't.

"I'll call as soon as I can."

"OK." I said.

It still sucked hanging up that phone. Who knows when I would talk to him again? I didn't even want to think about when I would see him; it was already too long.

"Katie?" Max stood at my doorway once again.

"What's up, Max?"

"Will you come out with me tonight?" He asked.

I didn't need to think twice. I grabbed my ID and headed for the car. Edward was always keeping tabs on my anyway, so I didn't bother telling anyone we were leaving. I was with my "bodyguard" anyway.

"How's Jake?" He asked.

"Fine." I said looking into my hands.

"I know you get really down whenever you're through talking to him so I figured I'd try to make your night better."

I could appreciate that. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"There's this new place that opened up I've been wanting to go to but I never have anyone willing to come with me."

"Another club?"

"Yeah." He nodded, looking at the road. "It's different though. It's not the same kind of scene as the place I brought you before. You might actually like it here."

"I guess we'll see." I said.

I certainly was different. The walls were draped with black velvet fabric, sconces of fake candles dotted every few feet, if felt like I was in the Addams' family house. The club-goers were also quite different. I think gothic describes them best. The music was a darker sort of techno, rather than the dance-y pop at regular clubs. I wasn't there for the music. The bar was full but I squeezed through and ordered the first round for Max and I. Since it took so much more for us to get drunk, I took to getting the more potent alcohol. It took half as many to get hammered which was still twice as many as a human. I think I had the bartender wondering where I was putting it all. Of course with all inhibitions out the window I danced with Max again. The music, the people, the atmosphere, it all swirled around me and mixed with the alcohol I just wasn't my usual self. Max didn't defuse the situation at all. He danced closer, put his hands on my hips, breathed down my neck; all the things that turned a girl on and I responded to it. In all the months that Jacob was gone my body was screaming for this kind of attention; and even though in my mind I wanted it to be from Jacob, with the cloud of alcohol my body was ready for it now, whoever was willing.

**R/R Please!**


	30. Chapter 30

I fell back onto my bed Max landed on top of me, his mouth moving quickly over mine. I could barely see through the booze at this point, barely hear the voice in the back of my head screaming at me to stop this from happening. His hands moved up my body, sending a shiver down my spine. My shirt lifted from my skin and Max moved his mouth away from mine, kissing down my neck, chest and stomach; worshiping my body. I hadn't felt like this since… That's when Jacob's name screamed through my head, sending me into a panic. I practically kicked Max off of me. It was my first reaction in this kind of situation.

"Katie!" Max yelled after hitting the wall and falling to the floor. "What the fuck?"

"Max, this isn't right. You know how I feel about Jacob." I said harshly.

"So why were you hanging all over me at the club?"

I could answer that one. "I was drinking."

"You can't tell me that you're only attracted to me when you've been drinking."

"No, I can't." I said flatly. "But I love Jake; I can't do this to him."

He sighed. "Katie, why won't you let yourself be happy? Jacob is gone."

"He's coming back." I said, tears already threatening to spill over.

"Keep telling yourself that." He said. "I know I can make you happy if you'll let me. You just have to forget about that jerk that keeps leaving you."

He left. I was trembling with anger and fear and sadness. Suddenly this night had turned into a nightmare.

My headed pounded in the morning. I took it as punishment for what I _almost_ did the night before. Even thinking about it made me sick. How could I ever think of doing that to Jacob? Did I even deserve him now? I went for a run, all day. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I didn't turn back when the sun began to set behind the trees. Maybe I wouldn't go back but I knew I had to at some point; they would come looking for me anyway.

"You know he'll forgive you."

It was dark now, I was only a few miles from home but unable to take a step closer.

_I couldn't ask him to_, I said mentally to Edward.

"Katie, the simple fact that you feel this much regret-"

_That doesn't make it OK._

"Nothing happened."

_But it was close… it was so close._

"I'm sure he'll understand."

_I don't deserve him. I can't believe I did this. How can I live with myself? I've ruined the only thing that's important to me._ My mind was going wild now, no specific thought directed toward Edward. I started to run again. I didn't want to face this.

"Stop." Edward appeared in front of me, forcing me to a screeching halt. "Don't do this to yourself, Katie. Talk to Jacob."

_I can't._

"You can't hide forever. You'll feel better if you tell him."

I could have cried right there. I honestly couldn't see myself feeling better about anything.

"It was only a kiss. A kiss is forgivable."

I hated myself.

I worked it out in my head, what I would say to Jacob. I was under the influence, we were dancing, he helped me inside and next thing I knew… But I wouldn't let Jacob think that Max was the one coming on to me, making all the moves. It wasn't _all_ Max.

"Tell me what's happening." Jacob's voice once again carried over the telephone line.

"What?" It caught me off guard.

"Something's wrong, you're acting weird. What's happening?"

I cleared my throat. "I… have something to… tell you."

The line was silent while he waited for me to move the conversation along. I had to just do it before my nerves got the best of me.

"Jake, something happened between me… and Max."

I could hear him tense. I knew his worst thoughts were reeling through his mind. Alice's vision was probably in the forefront of it all.

"I kissed him… we kissed." I said then quickly added the rest of the story before he could make up his own. "It was last week, we went to a new club and I was drinking; we both were. And we came home and… Jake…" I started crying at this point. "I'm so sorry, I feel awful."

The silence from him was never-ending. I could barely hear his fast breathing carrying over.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I told you it was alright with me… I just didn't expect it to be—"

"Jake, it was nothing. I swear to you."

"It's OK. I'm not mad."

"You _should_ be mad, you should be screaming at me." I said, getting angry myself. "You should be asking me how I could do this to you."

"Katie, I knew it was going to be hard for you when I left. And with you turning 21 I knew you were going to be drinking and going out to clubs and… meeting other guys. I'm a little surprised it took you this long."

"You knew this was going to happen?" I said, then it struck me. "Alice."

"Yeah."

I sighed. "Why didn't you tell her to stop me? Jake, I feel awful about this."

"Do you think you'll ever do it again?"

"No. Never." I said.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Did you forget about the _other_ vision Alice had involving Max? Because I haven't."

He laughed. I didn't think this was a laughing matter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You honestly think you could sleep with him?"

I imagined it. The thought of being with someone who wasn't Jacob was unimaginable… except when it came to Max. I could still see myself with Max

"No." I lied.

"I can't either." I could hear his smile. "I'm not worried about it, Katie; you shouldn't be either."

I was worried about it and I remained worried about it. I swore off alcohol. Completely. I kept my distance from Max as much as possible and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You barely even look at me anymore." Max said. "Ever since… that night, you don't talk to me, you don't run with me, I barely see you."

"This is how it has to be, Max." I explained.

"Did Jacob tell you to do this? Did he tell you to stay away from me?"

"No." I said immediately.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying. Jake isn't worried about… _us_, anymore."

"So what the problem? " He asked.

I didn't want to answer this question. That would mean admitting that I had even the most remote feelings for Max.

"I can't do this, Max. I can't talk to you." I said and walked away from him.

"Katie, please." He pleaded.

I stopped. I could hear in his voice that he was hurt. I didn't want to hurt Max. The least I could do was offer him the truth.

"_I'm_ worried about it." I said turning to him again. "I don't trust myself around you anymore."

"Because you _know_ we should be together." He said.

"No." I shook my head. "Because no one's even… touched me in six months. I'm… frustrated and… desperate for attention. I know you're here to watch my back but I need you to stay away."

"I told you I wouldn't give up." He closed the space between us. "If you think there's even a chance I might now… you're insane."

We were only inches from each other. That burning need inside me started making itself known again. I backed away from him quickly and walked away before I could regret something else. I needed to see Jacob and it needed to be soon. It wasn't only the sexual desire that was driving me up the wall, it was just his presence. Everything fell into place when I was with him and now my life was in shambles in his absence. Knowing the man I gave my heart to was halfway across the world made me crazy.

"He misses you as much." Edward was waiting in the shadows, as always.

"He's so stupid." I said. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Would you leave you alone if you truly believed you were your soul mate?"

"_What_?" I asked, exasperated. "Whatever. I just hate having to explain this every other day. I love Jacob. I don't and have never loved anyone else. Is it so difficult to understand?"

"Is it so difficult for _you_ to understand that you might be able to love someone else?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm just saying it's possible to love two people at the same time. You can love Jacob and still have feelings for Max."

"Edward, you are not helping me at _all_." I shouted.

"Talk to Bella."

"What?"

"Bella, she knows the feeling."

I sighed. Bella knew the feeling? I couldn't even imagine Bella loving anyone except Edward, that's how in love the looked all the time. Is it even possible to love two people at the same time, in the same way? Maybe my heart just wasn't big enough to hold that much love.

"Katie?" Bella poked her head through my bedroom door some hours later. I was working on an essay. "Edward said you wanted to speak with me."

"Actually, Edward wants me to speak with you." I said. "But yeah, sit down."

"He said you're a little _torn_ between lovers." She smirked slightly.

"Ugh. Max is _not_ my lover. It's complicated. I know Edward can hear my thoughts and feelings as clearly as I can but I refuse to accept that I love Max like I love Jacob."

"Now I know why he wanted _me_ to talk." She said. I looked at her curiously and waited for her to continue. "When I was human Jacob and Edward were my protectors. Even if they hated each other with all that they were, my safety was still more important. I was like you, I refused that I had any feelings more than friendship toward Jacob but under dyer circumstances I kissed him and realized that I loved Edward _and_ Jacob. So I had a choice. I could choose to be who I was _supposed_ to be or choose who I _really_ was inside. My choice was already made; I loved Edward more and that's why I am the way I am today."

"You were in love with Jacob?"

"For a time. He accepted my choice eventually." She smiled to herself. "Then he found you… Just think about it for a minute. If there were no Jacob, would you be able to love Max?"

I already knew that answer. Max was just about a perfect match for me. We lived the same lifestyle, ran with the same crowd, eat the same amount of food, _both_ my parents approved of him. We'd be perfect together.

"But I _love_ Jacob. I couldn't exist without him."

"That's why I chose Edward and that's why you'll always choose Jacob."

I didn't have to doubt my feelings anymore. It would always be Jacob.

"Thank you." I said to her.

She smiled and glided out of the room.

I began the New Year with my family in New York. I decided I should get away from Washington for my own sanity. Being around the pack and the Cullens, as much as I loved them all, it just made it worse to bare.

"Katherine?" Jeremy walked into the study, knowing I was avoiding them.

They all noticed my change in behavior. I didn't really do anything to hide it. I ate with them, ran with them but I was always detached and distant; any time I didn't have to be around I wasn't.

"Your parents are getting worried." He said.

"About what?" This was not a conversation I wanted to have. I didn't look at him; I stared at the same page of a book I'd been staring at for the last hour.

"About you. Your dependence on him is alarming."

I knew he was talking about Jacob.

"You know very well that can be used against you if a mutt ever-."

"I know. But I don't think any mutt will be able to take him on."

"Logan said that he can be human; that he _will_ be human" Of course Logan would say that. "That puts him in a very dangerous position."

"I know that, Papa." I closed the book wanting to throw it at the wall. "I know. And when he turns back _I'll_ be the one protecting him all the time. I'll make sure that none of those filthy mutts get a hold of him."

"You know how difficult that will be."

"Yes." I said. "But I'll do it for as long as I have to."

"And your children."

"What?" I was a little shocked to hear that come out of Jeremy.

"Your babies. You'll have to protect your babies. Your mother and father and I were all there to protect you and Logan. It will be just you in Washington."

That was something I hadn't taken into consideration.

"I can't leave him, Papa. It's literally impossible. I physically can't be without him."

"It's barely been a year, Katie. You have to think about the future; _your_ future. What will your life be like when Jacob comes back?"

"You can't talk me out of this." I said standing. "You can't change my feelings about him. I love him more than… everything."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of anything and I realize your feelings for Jacob are genuine but-."

"But?" I interrupted. "There is no but… you're not going to change my mind."

I walked past him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come home. They don't understand me here. I stalked up to my bedroom but didn't find the solitude I was looking for. They were still all around me; I felt suffocated. I Changed.

The forest was a welcome freedom even though I knew my whole family could come out here at any moment and ruin it all. I ran as far as our land went, ending up at some interstate where the traffic was sparse. As I watched the rare car passing by, I missed Washington. I missed the pack and the Cullens and I wish I'd never left; funny how feelings change like that.

It was dark when I walked through the back door of Stonehaven. Dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. I knew he was just waiting for me, he'd already read the newspaper this morning.

"How was your run?" He asked as I attempted to pass him by.

"Good." I said not stopping.

"Katherine." His voice carried over the threshold of the door I'd passed through.

I walked back into the kitchen. The paper was folded on the table and my father was looking at me sternly but not without care.

"Jeremy said he talked to you earlier."

"Daddy-."

"Stop." He cut me off. "You already know what I'm going to say."

"You agree with him." I said.

"Yes. Kat what aren't you understanding here?"

"I'd ask you the same question. Can you imagine your life without mom?" I asked. Silence filled the seconds following. "That's what I thought. I won't stop fighting for him."

"I can't ask you to leave him completely but… couldn't you just wait until its safe? Wait until these vampires are gone?"

"I don't know if they'll ever be gone." This was something I was having some difficulties coming to realize myself.

"You want to deal with this for the rest of your life?"

It was a question that hurt me inside. All this stress and loneliness was wearing my down, _did_ I want this to be my life? Would I always be waiting for Jacob to come home? The thought drove me insane.

The question still burned in my mind when I returned to Washington. Lean picked us up at the airport. I felt both good and bad when Leah fell into Logan's arms. This was even more unbearable.

"Leah." I said, knowing I was interrupting.

She looked at me over Logan's shoulder.

"Have you heard from Jake?" I was almost reluctant to hear the answer.

"You need to talk to the Cullens." She said and turned her attention back to Logan.

It was official. I was gong mad. The whole ride to Sequim, then Forks I stared into space. I heard Logan talking to me but didn't understand a word he was saying and didn't react to him at all. Now I was just numb with worry and fear. What could possibly happen now?

"The Volturi are coming back."

All the Cullens and Jacob's whole pack were waiting when we arrived, statuesque in the living room. I felt a shift in my mood immediately. I was calmer, less panicked walking in. I knew that to be Jasper's powers at work. I both appreciated it and despised it at the same time.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's not the point." Alice said worriedly. "I can _see_ them."

My breath caught in my throat and I nearly fell over. I thought I was going mad _before_.

"Where is he?" I turned to Leah who was standing with Logan.

"I don't know. He hasn't phased for a while…" She saw the dread pouring over my face. "Katie he's not… We'd know if he were. There's no way anything happened to him."

"Despite everything else we still have to worry about what they're coming for." Carlisle put in. "They may be coming back for another pack member."

"So what do we do? Fight?" Seth asked.

"We'd never win in a fight against the Volturi." Carlisle said. "They're too powerful. You may not be open to the suggestion but I feel it's the only option we have left."

"Carlisle," Edward stopped him before he could continue. "We could try other things first."

"This is the safest option for anyone." Carlisle looked at the pack. "You and your loved ones need to all leave Forks."

"What?" Leah spat.

"You want us to run away?" Seth was disgusted.

There was a bout of arguing from the wolves which was quickly extinguished by Jasper calming everyone down.

"I can't see any other solution. You have to think about the safety of your Imprints."

"You think they'd go after our families?" Embry asked.

"Your families aren't my biggest concern. They know about the strength of the relationship you hold with your Imprints. They'll use it against you just like they used it against Jacob."

I felt like I was stabbed in the heart. Jacob. Jacob. _Jacob_. The weight of the situation was starting to sink in. I felt myself crashing but then being lifting again, thanks to Jasper. I didn't look at him but I could feel Edward's eyes on me. He knew I was struggling and as soon as Jasper left it would all come crashing down.

"I've arranged for each of you to travel to different parts of the country, where you go from there is up to you. And I strongly suggest you seek other locations. If Aro is involved he'll know where you all are the moment he touches me or Edward."

"I can't believe we're running away from vampires." Embry said shaking his head.

The conversation went on but I stopped listening. I stood in the background in my own little world, enjoying the calmness that Jasper was providing. Even though I knew it wouldn't last.

One by one the wolves left the house and the Cullens dispersed as well. I was in the living room, staring blankly at the television still under Jasper's spell. Edward stood near to me, I knew because I could smell him.

"You can tell him to stop." I said dully. "He doesn't have to focus on me."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward said.

"Whether it happens now or later, at some point I'm going to have a nervous breakdown. I'd like to get it over with."

"I think you'll have more than a nervous breakdown."

"A psychotic episode?" I nearly laughed, it was completely possible. "So what's your plan for me? Where are you sending me?"

"You're staying here with us."

"Because they don't want me anymore." _Now that Jacob is gone_.

"He's not gone." He said firmly. "He must have gotten away from them somehow."

"Where do you think he is?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"Do you think he's coming back?"

I wanted to ask these questions before Jasper stopped using his powers on me. I wouldn't have a clear head once the calmness dissipated.

"Yes." I could hear the confidence in his voice. I looked over at him. He was watching me, as if waiting for something to happen. His face was plain and stoic, but I could see his true feelings in his eyes.

"You're worried." I said.

"I am concerned. For you. I'm not certain what your reaction will be once you've left the range of Jasper's power."

"So you'll keep him as close to me as possible for as long as possible, right?" I let my head fall onto the back cushion and laughed a little. "I can't object."

"You should get some sleep. You need to be well rested."

"Well rested for a mental breakdown?" I almost laughed again.

"Would you like me to help you upstairs?"

_I think I can handle it. _I stood up and walked up the stairs to the spare room I'd always ended up in when something bad happened.

***R/R! Give me some feedback, I'm losing steam. haha**


	31. Chapter 31

_**It's been a really long time since I updated this. Hope it's up to par.**_

I opened my eyes to another day of feeling indifferent about everything. I walked downstairs to find breakfast on the table waiting, but only one place setting.

"Where's Max?" I asked, knowing someone would hear me.

Edward appeared at the opposite end of the table.

"He went for a run."

"Without me?"

"I think he just wanted to get away from the craziness for a while."

"What craziness?" I asked, smiling. "I don't have a trouble in the world."

"_You_ might not but everyone else still does."

I felt the smile fade quickly. Something in the back of my mind tugged at my consciousness. Edward looked at me with confused eyes. He must have noticed it too.

"Tell Jasper to let up." I said.

"Katie, you're not ready."

"Why should everyone else have to deal with this shit while I'm in La La land?" It wasn't an angry thought, or resentful just clear.

"No matter how _right_ it is or isn't, I don't think you can handle it right now."

"Edward I want him to stop." I said sincerely. "I'm done with numbness. I have to _feel_ something."

He clenched his jaw slightly, looking away from me. Did he really have to think that hard about this?

"You don't know what you'll do."

"But _you_ do?" I asked. That was a stupid question. "Alice."

"Without Jacob here she can _see_ everything. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Hm." I grunted. "So I get to stay in this emotional coma."

"I'm only trying to protect you, Katie."

"What would I do?" I asked; pure curiosity. "I mean, like I wouldn't off myself obviously but how bad could it get?"

"I'd rather not paint that image in your mind." Edward ended it there.

"C'mon. It's not like I'll be worried about it or anything. Just tell me."

"Katie, without Jacob, you… you fall apart. I don't want to watch that happen. I can't let you go to that place."

"I have to. How am I going to realize the magnitude of this situation if you don't let me feel anything?"

He sighed, looking away from me. "You'll do things. You'll distract yourself with alcohol and then drugs and men. And you'll spiral into this depression that eventually drives you to try and hurt yourself."

That didn't sound like me at all. Even if I didn't see Jacob for another ten years, knowing that he was coming back would be enough to stop me from doing anything that might prevent me seeing him.

"There's something else isn't there?" I asked suddenly. "Something else is going to happen."

"Katie…"

"No, tell me Edward. I want to know."

"I can't. The future isn't set in stone and I don't want to get you worried."

"Did you forget? I can't worry. You won't let me."

"But Jasper will have to leave some time and all of this will come crashing down on you, I don't want to make that load heavier with things that may not come to pass."

"It's about Jacob, isn't it?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"C'mon!" I whined playfully like an eight year old. "I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me so you might as well spill the beans now."

"No."

He disappeared in an instant. This left me plotting who I could bug next for information. I knew Edward told Carlisle everything, no matter how trivial it might be. I made a b-line up to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Katie." Carlisle's soft voice came to me.

I walked in only to find Edward sitting in the chair opposite Carlisle's desk.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"Why are you pushing this?" Edward asked me.

"Because I want to know."

"Well no one is going to tell you so you should just drop it."

"Carlisle…" I turned to him.

He held my gaze from the chair behind his desk. I knew he wanted to tell me, I could see it but he wouldn't if Edward asked him not to. I knew I was just beating a dead goose. I shook my head and left the room, looking for Jasper next.

"Will you stop?" I asked when I found him.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you stop with the mood control thing? I can't stay like this; it's making me crazy in a not actually crazy kind of way." I said hearing how strange I sounded. "It's a complicated emotion."

"Why would you want me to stop, Katie? Everything's just going to-."

"I know, its going to come crashing down." I shrugged. "That's better than sitting back acting like there's not a thing wrong in the world. I need to be worried about Jacob and I won't become the drunken, drug-addicted slut that Alice perceives me to be. I couldn't do that to Jake."

Jasper looked at Alice. The vision didn't change; she didn't go into one of her weird fore-seeing trances which meant it was still highly possible, almost certain, that I would become a drunken, drug-addicted slut.

"Where's Ed-."

"Edward is off being his usual stubborn self and not telling me anything I want to know."

Alice smiled. "Katie, you have to understand why we're doing this. It's for your protection."

"I don't want it anymore if it means feeling like this all the time. I _know_ I'm supposed to be worried about this and not being worried is really messing with my head."

I heard Edward come in behind me.

_Please._ I begging him mentally, bombarding him with the word over and over in my head.

"Katie." Edward said tersely.

I waited for him to say no again feeling disappointment at the edges of my mind but not fully.

"If you even get a fraction of a thought of hurting yourself-."

"You can lock me in a padded room and throw away the key." I finished for him.

He heaved a sigh and nodded at Jasper. I mentally tried to prepare myself in the seconds I had but it only worked a little. At least I didn't fall to my knees crying. Edward could hear everything I was thinking so he already knew that I was suppressing the overwhelming urge to run outside and try to find Jacob. My mind started racing and my heart kept pace with it. There had to be something I could do, something that could help us find Jacob.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why can't we just talk to them?" I asked.

"There's no negotiating with the Volturi. When they come here you're going to be inside this house with Rose and Emmett away from them. I can't risk them hurting you."

"But they don't want me." I said. "They want Jacob back."

"You don't know that. As long as Jacob is missing they're going to want something to bargain with and you're the most effective measure."

I sighed. Why did this have to happen to us? Why couldn't we just be left alone to be happy together?

"Listen to me, Katie. We're going to do everything we can to figure out where Jacob is. Bella won't be using her shield on me when we meet with them so I can read their minds."

"That's stupid."

"It's necessary." He added. "I'm willing to take the risk if it will give us a little more information."

"I already lost the love of my life…" I sighed, "I can't lose my best friend too."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Alice sees our visit with the Volturi going over smoothly. They'll leave without confrontation and then we can start looking for Jacob."

I didn't like it. Edward putting himself out there like that, totally vulnerable. If something were to happen to him I couldn't live with myself.

"Katie." Edward said warningly. "Not a thought."

"Sorry." I said.

I felt the sudden urge to be alone. Sift through my thoughts, figure things out. And the best way to do that was to-.

"Run." Edward finished the thought for me. "I can call Max if you want."

"Can I go alone?" I asked. "I won't be able to think straight with him on my tail."

"Katie it's not a good idea for you to be going out alone right now."

"Alice doesn't see the Volturi coming any time in the immediate future right?"

He didn't respond.

"So I should be fine to go out by myself." I was practically begging at this point. _Please__Edward.__I_need_this._

"Alice?"

She appeared at my side within half a second. "Yes?"

"Can you see Katie returning here safely tonight?"

She looked distant for a few seconds. Edward's brow furrowed and that concerned me; he saw something he didn't like.

"What is it?"

"You disappear for a while… but you come back. That can only mean-."

"I meet up with a wolf."

"But who?" Edward asks rhetorically. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Edward, I know Sam's pack. They won't hurt me." I said, an idea suddenly popping into my head. "What if I'm meant to talk to them? I'm sure Sam will stay here with me while you go talk to the Volturi, that way you'll have Emmett and Rosalie with you if you need them."

"We won't need them."

"As far as you can tell right now, but what if it changes? Nothing is permanent, remember?"

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be going out there alone."

"You have to let me contribute to this effort somehow! I'll go straight to Sam, I promise. If he doesn't agree I'll come straight back and we'll do it all your way."

He sighed, hearing the painful plea in my voice and my thoughts.

"If I don't hear your thoughts, I'm coming to find you. I'll still be able to hear you from the reservation."

"That's fine." I felt relieved, feeling the metaphorical chains that were weighing me down finally lift. "I'll even call you."

"Fine, go, hurry." His voice was still stiff, still worried.

I hurried out the door and Changed in the brush just off the driveway. It felt good to stretch my wolf legs, finally. It seemed like it'd been forever since I felt this kind of relief. It didn't talk me long to get to the woods of the reservation. Part of me wished I'd simply walked instead of having to Change again, but I did and waited. I knew I wouldn't have to wait there long before I was discovered and sure enough within a few minutes, Jared and Paul appeared opposite me in their human forms.

"What do you want?" Jared asked, rather rudely.

"I need to talk to Sam." I said, ignoring his attempt to get under my skin.

"Well Sam isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"I need to speak with him." I pushed.

"He'll be back in a few hours. You can come back then."

I huffed frustrated. "Fine. Let him know I'm looking for him."

I didn't want to Change again so soon; I decided that I would just stroll through the woods. It had been so long since I'd been able to appreciate the beauty that was in the nature of Washington. Even now, it was muted and dulled; everything was without Jacob. I tried to push it from my mind; tried to think of something else. What I would say to Sam, how I would keep myself inside the Cullens' house while they were negotiating with the Volturi but it all lead back to Jacob. It distracted me so much so that I didn't even notice I'd walked to the edge of the forest and was standing over the cold ocean being hit with a cool breeze. The ledge wasn't nearly as high as the others in La Push but still made my stomach flutter when I approached it.

"You should be careful." Sam's voice startled me. "Jacob wouldn't appreciate it if I let his girlfriend splatter all over the rocks."

I sighed. "I could never do that to him."

"I should hope not. He'd be lost without you."

I stepped back and approached Sam slowly. I knew the connection between him and Jacob, alpha leaders could hear each other's thoughts just like they can hear their pack's thoughts. So I had to ask.

"Have you heard from him?" it came out as more of a squeak rather than my normal voice. I felt tears welling in my eyes already.

"He's contacted me a few times since he left." I could barely hear him over the whip of the wind but I knew I wasn't mistaken.

"What does he say?"

"He wants to know how you're doing. I promised I'd keep an eye on you while he was gone."

"What do you tell him?" I asked looking up at him wide eyed.

"He knows about the vampires having to use their powers to keep you… stable."

"I was hoping since Leah was gone that I wouldn't have to worry about him getting a peripheral view of me."

"Why don't you want him to see you?"

"It's not that. I don't want him to see me like _this._" I sniffle, holding back my emotions. "Where is he now? When's he coming back?"

Sam looked at me hard for a few silent moments. "It might be a while, Katie."

I felt like I got stabbed in the chest. "Like how long?"

"I don't know. However long it takes for him to stop phasing."

"Stop phasing… he's going human again? Now?"

"He thinks the Volturi will leave you two alone if he's no use to them."

"What if they try to kill him?"

"He has it worked out with the others. They'll protect you."

"The others are gone, he must know that."

"If he hasn't been phasing he'd only know if he called them. He told me the last time he phased and… I swore I wouldn't tell you but I think it would do more harm than good at this point to keep things from you."

This was a lot to take in. "What is he thinking?"

"I said the same thing. He doesn't want your age difference to be too drastic. He wants to age the same as you do."

"But we don't age the same as everyone else. I'll be 75 years old and I could still look forty and that's with the normal werewolf; full blooded ones could be totally different; it's never happened before." My breathing quickened as my thoughts did. "Do you know where he is? Where he was the last time he phased?"

"I don't think it's safe for you to be leaving the Cullens right now, Katie. Edward told us the other vampires were coming back. Even if it's just to chat I don't think it's a good idea for you to be unprotected."

That brought me back to the reason why I was here.

"Will you come with me?" I asked. "I was going to ask you to give us a hand with guarding the house while the Cullens spoke to the Volturi but this seems like a better idea."

"I can't do that, Katie."

"It's either that or I go alone. You know how Edward will react."

He looked torn. I knew what he must be thinking. He didn't want to leave Emily with the Volturi coming. I could understand; but this was so important.

"Just tell me where he is." It was almost a whisper, I was so desperate. "I have to try, Sam."

"I know you're hurting. I promised Jacob I would keep an eye on you." He said, sadly. "I can't help you."

I cursed and turned away from him, looking over the ocean. Why did it have to be like this? Why was everyone so bent on keeping me from looking for Jacob?

"I'll come by the Cullens' place tonight with Paul." He said and left.

This was so stupid. I found myself wishing for Edward's ability to read a persons mind, even if it was such a burden to carry. The edge of the cliff came closer; or I went closer to it. I found myself tempted, looking over the edge. Jacob's face appeared in my head and I stepped away. I wouldn't do anything until I knew what happened to him. And if it turned out that he was gone, the cliff would always be there.

I told Edward that Sam would be coming to protect me. He could tell Rose and Emmett to join them for the Volturi meeting. The more they had the better I felt, even though I didn't feel very good at all.

_**Thanks for reading. reviews welcome.**_


End file.
